Realidad
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Ser adolescente no es fácil, son miles los problemas que lo rodean a uno. Ser una pareja de adolescentes, era más difícil aún. Peor aún, ser un adolescente en una Sociedad tan cerrada, era una cruda realidad. Pero realidad al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué problemas enfrentaran nuestros protagonistas en la edad, supuestamente, más hermosa? Oh, ni lo imaginemos, es mejor no tentar a la suerte.
1. Intocable  Oneshot  Prólogo

Los Personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Realidad"<strong>

**Intocable**

¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Pena? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y de que cierta manera le incomodaba? Otra sensación nueva. Otra más, gracias a _ella._ Suspiró. Uno bastante distinto a los que daba y que eran seguidos de una sonrisa arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba.

No, esta vez era diferente.

Al tomar ese aire que lo impulsó, fue como si quisiera tomar todos sus problemas y soltarlos a través de un suspiro y que se fuera. Así de fácil como entró, debería salir. Pero no era así, esta vez tendría que hacer más falta que un simple suspiro para poder sacar esa incomodidad que tenía en su pecho. Faltaría mucho más que su sonrisa arrogante para sacarlo libre de esa situación tan incómoda. Mucho más que un simple "Hmph" que fuera interpretado como los demás quisieran. Esta vez necesitaría mucho más que solo ser Ryoma Echizen. Porque _ella_, sabía ver a través de sus palabras, de sus miradas arrogantes, de sus acciones. Ella ya sabía ver a través de Ryoma Echizen.

Camino pesadamente, por su rostro frío e inexpresivo se acercó algo como una leve sonrisa. Nadie la vio. Los pasillos se hallaban vacíos, no había ruido alguno. No había ningún Momoshiro pidiendo a gritos comida, ningún Horio presumiendo sobre sus dos años de experiencias en el tenis, o alguna Tomoka gritando hasta dejar sordos a medio Seigaku y mucho menos una pequeña con trenzas sumamente sonrojada.

Sonrojada.

No sabía si la palabra sería "adoraba" o "encantaba", o a lo mejor "fascinaba". Dejémoslo en un simple "gustaba". Sí, ahí sonaba mucho mejor. Le gustaba arrancarle uno que otro sonrojo a _ella._ Aunque la chica se sonrojaba con solo observarle, eso le sacaba interiormente una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero hasta ahí había llegado todo. Ya no tenía la certeza de volver a verla sumamente sonrojada, o viéndola tartamudear su nombre, cuando en ocasiones hasta lo "gritaba" si se le podía decir así a una chica que tenía un tono de voz leve.

Otra sonrisa, esta vez con mucho pesar.

Era imposible tratar de no pensar en ella, y bueno, él no estaba haciendo ni siquiera el intento de alejarla de su mente. Y aunque tratara hacerlo, ella siempre iba a estar en sus recuerdos. Con ella vivió cosas que nunca pensó conocer por haber estado concentrado en el mundo del tenis. Tenis. Siempre su vida había girado en el mundo del tenis, pero ahora, no. Ni siquiera ahora, desde hace tiempo alguien más giraba su mundo llamando su completa atención.

Sí, aquel joven que poco menos había nacido con una raqueta en la mano y el médico ni más ni menos diciendo _"Felicidades, es un tenista"_ estaba dejando el tenis de su mente, para concentrarse en el amor.

¿Amor? ¿Sentía amor por ella?

Meditó unos segundos. Una mueca se asomó por su rostro que terminó desvaneciéndose.

El chico se hallaba abriendo la puerta de los camarines del Club de Tenis. Ruido. Demasiado ruido. Nunca le había gustado el alboroto. Dirigió una mirada rápida a sus senpai's que estaban cambiándose de ropa. Eiji saltaba animadamente a los brazos de su mejor amigo para decirle lo mucho que le quería, mientras que un Oishi sonrojado por la personalidad de su pareja de dobles trataba de apartarlo levemente. Kawamura miraba tímidamente a sus amigos, hasta que Fuji le entregó su raqueta que se le había caído, despertando a un ser que quemaba. Momoshiro molestaba a Kaoru que se ponía a pelear con él como si de niños pequeños se tratase. Miró algo horrorizado a Inui que preparaba un jugo, que según él, estaba lleno de proteínas y cosas comestibles que necesitaba el organismo de un tenista, Fuji se acercaba como si tuviera delante de él lo más delicioso del mundo y Tezuka seguía con su rostro inexpresivo preguntándose mentalmente como era posible de que Fuji tuviera gustos tan extraños. Se acercó tranquilamente a su casillero, y algo, en el fondo de este capturó su atención completamente.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se acercó por sus labios mientras tomaba aquella fotografía.

En la fotografía se podía observar una chica de trenzas, ahora un poco más cortas, con un gorro blanco en su cabeza que caía ladeadamente al quedarle grande. Era sujetado por unas finas y blancas manos que apenas aparecían por la enorme chaqueta de Titular de Seigaku que llevaba puesta. Pasó suavemente su dedo por el rostro de la chica que se veía sonrojada, como si pudiera transmitirle esa sencilla caricia.

_-Quiero… Quiero terminar…_

En ese corto tiempo en el que escuchó esas palabras salir de sus dulces labios, al momento de ahora, en el que se hallaba observando una fotografía de no hace mucho, no logró entender, como pudo decirle eso sin tartamudear, si apenas cuando trataba de decir su nombre no lo lograba completar. Una quizás por la vergüenza, o dos, porque era callada por sus labios.

Pero todo había llegado a su fin.

Todo.

Nunca, nunca iba a poder olvidar a que ella chica de mirada rojiza. No cuando ella había sido el motivo de esas emociones, que hasta hace un año eran desconocidas. Emociones de las cuales, nunca se iba a arrepentir de haber conocido.

De repente sintió demasiado silencio. Extraño. Mucho más con la clase de amigos que tenía. Observó que no estaba solo, ellos lo miraban expectantes. Como si hoy no fuera él, como si fuera un bicho o a alguien que no conocían.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la pregunta salió de Momoshiro, la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo pero que nunca le iba a reconocer. ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Todo había terminado y el idiota de su amigo le preguntaba si todo estaba bien. ¡Oh, un momento! Él no tenía conocimiento de que habían terminado, es más, ni siquiera sabía que salía con aquella chica desde hace un año. Era un secreto.

Un secreto que había llegado a su fin.

-¿O'chibi?

-H-Hai…-respondió secamente. Su mirada dorada se volvió a fijar en aquella fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

_Terminar. _

Aún no lograba comprender la gravedad de esa palabra.

Desconcierto.

Incertidumbre.

Otra vez, otra sensación que gracias a ella comienza a conocer.

Pero no se le podía hacer nada ahora. Vio tanta determinación en su mirada, ningún deje de duda. Si ella lo quería así, así debería ser. Además ¿Qué tan grave puede ser terminar? La seguiría viendo al menos. La chica seguiría yendo a los entrenamientos a animarlos, aunque fuera solo eso. Un entrenamiento. Seguiría a su lado, como siempre. Sonriendo tranquilamente, sonrojada cuando sus miradas se cruzaran, tartamudeando cuando lo quisiera felicitar por alguna victoria. Seguiría siendo así.

O eso al menos quería creer.

El vago recuerdo de un beso tímido e inexperto inundo su mente. Recordó que el rostro de ambos estaba sonrojado y que se observaban de forma ansiosa. Su primer beso, había sido de ella y de igual manera, viceversa.

Beso.

Su primer beso.

Aún siente ese leve cosquilleo en su estomago, esa ansiedad de querer más. El suave y embriagante sabor a fresas que inundaba en esos labios rosa pálido. Una delicia. Con el tiempo, Ryoma Echizen descubrió que aparte del tenis, tenía otro pasatiempo preferido. Besar y besar sin cansancio, sin prisa, y con tranquilidad esos dulces labios que le embriagaban.

Besos dulces, sencillos, placenteros que nunca más volverían.

-Echizen…-el chico de mirada dorada atendió al llamado de su amigo, el cual muchas veces era llamado "La madre de Seigaku" por esa amabilidad que le rodeaba y las preocupaciones que tenía con el equipo- ¿Qué ocurre?

No lo entendía, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? A lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado obvio en como se sentía. Sentía. ¿Qué sentía en esos momentos?

Era como si le hubieran pegado en la parte baja del estomago, como si le estuvieran apretando insaciablemente el corazón como si se tratase de una pelota. Le costaba respirar como si el aire de aquel vestuario estuviera agotándose. Sentía la necesidad de respirar más y más apresuradamente. Tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Pero ahí estaba, inmutable. Nuevamente con la incertidumbre en su rostro al ver que no solo los titulares le miraban extrañados, también el fanfarrón de Horio, y de Kachiro y Katsuo, lo observan expectantes. Se sentía como un metiche en aquel momento. Pero eran ellos los que andaban metidos en su mundo. Él estaba igual, normal. Como siempre. ¿No?

-Nada…-otro monosílabo. Nuevamente su mirada se posó en aquella tierna fotografía. Le encantaba observarla siempre cuando tenía tiempo libre. Tenía una copia de ella en su casa, bien ocultada de la mirada lujuriosa del baka de su padre. Especialmente porque a él le encantaba leer revistas donde las chicas se vieran sumamente inocentes. Sería su peor pesadilla si su padre viera la foto de ella. Por eso y más por las burlas que le haría, la foto se hallaba escondida en unas revistas de tenis que su padre vio y nunca les prestó atención argumentando que le hacía falta tener una novia.

La fotografía se hallaba oculta boca abajo y solo él conocía el lugar para llegar a ella.

Como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Un tesoro.

Dejó sus cosas ahí en el suelo y se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de él, sin quitar la mirada de esa foto. ¿Cuántas cosas había vivido con ella? Demasiadas. Ella estaba tomando un papel muy importante en la vida de un adolescente como él. Ella fue demasiadas cosas para su persona. Demasiadas quizás…

Su primer amor…

_Me… me gusta Ryuzaki…-terminó confesándose así mismo…_

Su primera confesión…

_-Ryuzaki…-Ok, eso fue fácil. Pero se le estaba empezando a hacer difícil respirar. ¿Tan difícil era decir "me gustas"?_

Su primera novia…

_-¿Qui-quieres salir conmigo?-una sonrisa sincera se asomó por sus labios cuando la vio asentir exageradamente. _

Su primer abrazo…

_Sus delicados brazos descansaban en su pecho, su respiración se volvió agitada. Rápidamente la abrazo para atraerla más hacia él. Con más necesidad que antes._

Su primera tomada de manos…

_-Vamos… Te llevo a casa-dijo el chico caminando, en unos segundos ella le alcanzó el ritmo. Miró nervioso una mano de la joven que bailaba al compás de su movimiento. Sin decir nada la agarro bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la joven que no podía hallarse más sonrojada. Fueron solo segundos para que sus dedos se entrelazaran y se apretaran más fuerte. Una tranquilidad silenciosa los abrazó a ambos. Agradable. Muy agradable, mucho más que el tenis… _

Su primer sonrojo…

_Hermosa. Era simplemente hermosa. Ese simple vestido blanco, sus trenzas largas sujetadas por unos coles del mismo color que su vestido, unas simples sandalias. Su rostro sonrojado, su respiración agitada, su sonrisa sincera. Hermosa. Casi como un ángel. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Con que eso se sentía un sonrojo. Calor leve, pero muy agradable. _

Su primer beso…

_Ambos al frente de la casa de la muchacha, solo era una despedida. Con un beso en la mejilla bastaba ¿Cierto? Pero de repente, esos dulces labios se estaban volviendo una tentación. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba de a poco a sus labios. Empezó un simple tope, de a poco de un beso torpe e inexperto, cogía el ritmo mientras besaba esos dulces labios. Dulce. Mucho más que una ponta de uvas. Se separaron un poco, la mirada ansiosa, la respiración agitada. Nuevamente se unieron en un tierno beso. _

_Dulce. Fresas. Delicioso. _

Su primer aniversario…

_Un mes. Aún no podía creer que habían cumplido un mes. Llevó a la chica a un parque de diversiones. Inolvidable._

_Ella, él. _

_Divertidos._

_Solos. _

_Sus respiraciones mezcladas._

_Un simple y tierno "Feliz Cumple Mes Ryoma-Kun" salió de sus labios. _

_Demasiado para él. _

_Si era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca._

Su primera vez…

_No lograba hallar las palabras para poder expresar como encontraba a la chica. Su cabello ahora suelto, sus manos se deslizaron por esas hebras finas de cabello. Olor a jazmín. Embriagante. No solo su aroma. Toda ella. Su cuerpo fino, delgado, suave se encontraba bajo su merced. Sus senos de un tamaño perfecto subían y bajaban al acorde de su respiración alterada, su vientre plano, su pequeña cintura, sus piernas suaves y estilizadas. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios húmedos y levemente hinchados. Besó su cuello. Como si de una droga se tratase, no dejó de besarla delicadamente. Quería hacerlo. Quería compartir ese momento que quedaría por siempre en sus mentes con ella, y solo con ella. _

_-¿Estás segura?-susurró levemente, pero ella le escuchó._

_-Hai-respondió segura. Un brillo peculiar se asomaba por su mirada. Hermosa, embriagante, dulce. La amaba. Sí la amaba. Más que nunca, más que nadie. El chico la observó, la besó nuevamente. Dando inició a una etapa que les uniría más que nunca. _

La primera vez que terminaron con él.

_Y la única, al ser ella su primera novia. _

_Su mirada estaba cambiada. Lo observaba como si ya no pudieran estar juntos._

_Mantuvieron la distancia. Su cabello trenzado bailaba al compás del viento. Inalcanzable._

_Nunca la había visto de esa manera. _

_-Quiero… Quiero terminar…-su voz decidida, en su mirada no había deje de duda. Nada. En lo absoluto. _

_¿Terminar? Eso quería decir que ya no eran novios. ¿Era eso? _

_No supo que decir, se sentía extraño. Como si ella supiera que su reacción iba a ser silenciosa, salió a paso tranquilo de aquella azotea. Dejándolo solo. Sumido en sus pensamientos de duda. De no saber que hacer. _

_-¿Por qué?...-un susurro. Apenas audible que solo lo escuchó la brisa del viento que pasaba por ahí._

-Ryoma… Queremos ayudarte… Dinos que ocurre-nuevamente escuchó la voz suave, tranquila y preocupada de la madre de Seigaku. Lo observó, a él y a sus compañeros. Guardó silencio. No hallaba que decir ante eso… El sub capitán del equipo observó que llevaba la fotografía que no había dejado de observar. Se acercó lentamente.- ¿Me permites?-dijo él. Pero sin esperar respuesta tomó la fotografía. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la nieta de Sumire Sensei con su gorra y la chaqueta de titular del pequeño. Ryoma lo quedó observando expectante. Momoshiro y los demás titulares también lograron ver la fotografía de lejos y pudieron diferenciarla. Sakuno Ryuzaki se hallaba sonriendo tiernamente en aquella foto.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Saku-chan, O'chibi?-preguntó Eiji con preocupación. Se acercó sigilosamente a él.

-Nada-respondió a secas.

-¿Te rechazó? ¿Es eso por lo que lloras Echizen?-la voz de Momoshiro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

No iban a haber más besos dulces, más sonrojos por detalles simples. No más aniversarios, no más abrazos ni su dulce tacto con su mano. No escucharía más sus gemidos, ni su dulce voz diciéndole que le amaba insaciablemente. No había nada más de eso.

¿Lágrimas? El joven por fin lo notó.

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas, cayendo levemente a la nada de aquel lugar.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que ocurre?-La voz de Kaoru se hizo sonar- ¿Qué ocurrió para que estés así?

El chico levantó su mirada dorada observando a sus amigos que esperaban una respuesta.

-Terminamos…-sentenció. Sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de él, diciendo esa simple palabra que le atormentaba. Pero había un problema, sentía que las lágrimas aumentaban. Las sentía correr por sus mejillas, eran cálidas, finas y le atormentaban y de que manera. Su mirada se perdió entre sus amigos que se observaban sorprendidos. Tezuka tenía un deje de sorpresa, Oishi y Momoshiro se miraban extrañados, Inui había dejado caer su libreta, al parecer eso no estaba en sus datos. La mirada de Kaoru también mostraba un deje de sorpresa, Kawamura le observaba tristemente y Eiji solo parpadeaba sin cesar. Vio que Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio se acercaban a él tranquilamente. Sintió la mano del chico que alardeaba sobre sus años de experiencia en el tenis. Se sentía reconfortado.

-Así que… Terminaron…-escuchó su voz algo lejana. No se mostraba sorprendido, es más se mantenía serio ante la situación. Solo asintió.

-¿C-como…-trató de hablar pero la mirada de sus compañeros del salón le hicieron guardar silencio.

-Te vimos en el parque de diversiones la otra vez…-sentenció Kachiro.

-No te dijimos nada, porque queríamos que confiaras en nosotros-respondió Katsuo mirándolo- Y lo has hecho… Verdaderamente lo has hecho.

-¿O'chibi?-la voz de Eiji se escuchaba lejana, al igual que la de sus amigos.

-Terminamos…-dijo nuevamente para si mismo, dándose cuenta de la realidad de la palabra.

No había más Sakuno Ryuzaki para él.

No había más Sakuno Ryuzaki para Ryoma Echizen.

La amaba, sí. La amaba y de que manera. Por primera vez el chico de la gorra bajo la mirada.

-Mada mada dane… Ryoma…-se dijo así mismo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Editado: 26 de Julio, 2014.<p> 


	2. Cuando amas a alguien

**ACLARACIÓN ****POR FAVOR LEER ANTES DE PROSEGUIR CON LA LECTURA.**

**GRACIAS**

Muchos me han preguntado ¿Qué edad tienen los personajes? Obteniendo en cuenta de que esto es una historia ficticia y de que Konomi Takeshi nunca la leerá ni la creará.

Aclararemos lo principal, como ya saben la escuela/colegio/liceo como deseen mencionarle se divide en tres grados:

6 años de Primaria

3 de Secundaria

3 de Preparatoria.

Bueno al menos así es en Japón, no sé si en otros países será igual. Al menos acá en Chile no lo es.

El cambio que se realizará será el siguiente.

Tanto Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann, Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo pertenecerán a Primer grado de Preparatoria, o sea tienen 15 años.

Momoshiro y Kaidoh estarán Segundo grado de Preparatoria, por lo que tienen 16 años.

Y los demás personajes, Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, Fuji cursaran el último grado, 3ero. De Preparatoria por lo que poseen 17 años.

Solo la edad de los personajes está cambiada. Y aclararemos un punto. Ryoma debería tener 15 años ¿Cierto? Bueno, no me gustan las relaciones en las que ambos tengan la misma edad, cuestión personal. Por lo que haré que Ryoma cumple años antes que sus compañeros. Por lo que tiene 16. ¿Comprendido? Ryoma posee 16 años y Sakuno 15 años, por lo que se llevaran unos meses de edad.

Bueno, solo eso. Espero que este capítulo les guste.

* * *

><p>Los Personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión.<p>

"**Realidad"**

**"Cuando amas a alguien"**

_Dedicado a Ladykagurasama_

_(Canción: Toma mi mano – Belanova)_

Dejó la taza reposar en aquel platillo de juego que se hallaba encima de la mesa. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que mostraba un deje de angustia, melancolía y preocupación. Sintió una mano acariciarle el hombro en muestra de apoyo y de consuelo. Alzó la vista y se halló unos hermosos ojos dorados. Sonrió, o eso intentó, con una leve muestra de tristeza.

-No sé que hacer…-susurró muy bajo, pero sabía que él le había escuchado-Nunca antes se había comportado así.

Ante tal hecho contado, Ryoga Echizen_*_ solo atinó asentir. Miró la puerta donde estaba, desde hace unos días, _Chibi-suke** _la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en aquella habitación. Actitud que no les había extrañado al principio, ya que siempre que llegaba solía decir un _Hmph _y subía a su habitación, habitualmente se quedaba dormido, o salía a ratos a desafiar a su padre o a su hermano a un partido de tenis, o simplemente jugaba un rato con Karupin. Pero desde hace unos días, aquella rutina variada no se repetía como siempre. El joven mostraba una actitud arisca con quien fuera que le hablara, en algunos instantes podía verse con el ceño fruncido o simplemente con un semblante de tristeza. Aquellas actitudes les desconcertaban a todos los miembros de la familia, aumentó aún más, cuando se dieron cuenta que llegaba más temprano y su estuche de tenis, yacía olvidado en aquel rincón de la sala.

Hubo intentos de conversaciones con él, tanto de su madre, como de su prima, hasta de Ryoga e inclusive, Nanjiroh se había preocupado por él y trató de conversar sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero nada. El "pequeño" de la casa seguía sin hablar, con sus expresiones indescifrables y extrañas actitudes que hacían que su familia se preocupara aún más.

Aquella preocupación disminuyó un poco al ver que sus compañeros del club de tenis iban a verlo y hasta en algunas ocasiones lo obligaban a salir a distraerse de aquel tema que le tenía así, o en sus raras ocasiones se quedaban a "dormir" en la casa, cuando en realidad pasaban horas y horas conversando.

Pero a pesar de aquello, que sus amigos fueran los que pudieran sacarle algunas palabras y no ellos, que eran su familia, les entristecía de sobremanera. Se dieron cuenta, de que a pesar de lo ocurrido, eran una familia unida, bastaba con que una persona dejara de ser quien era, para que se enteraran lo indispensable de que eran ciertas actitudes y palabras de aquel integrante familiar.

En esos momentos, ningún miembro de la familia Echizen sabía que hacer.

Nanjiroh a pesar de que dijera que se daba por vencido con aquel muchacho irrespetuoso, entraba de hurtadillas a la habitación de su hijo para observarlo desde el marco de la puerta y salir acongojado para luego ir a ver que su esposa durmiera tranquilamente.

Aunque su madre, dijera que eran actitudes normales en los adolescentes, aún así lloraba en algunas ocasiones cuando estaba sola en su habitación y miraba aquella fotografía de su velador donde salía su hijo cuando pequeño sonriendo alegremente abrazado a una raqueta de tenis. Con el pasar de los años, esa sonrisa alegre que tenía cuando pequeño se fue desvaneciendo, se llegó a convertir en una sonrisa arrogante y ególatra, pero a pesar de eso le gustaba aquella mueca de alegría que mostraba en ocasiones. Hoy esa mueca ya no se asomaba por su rostro, ni siquiera una similar.

Si bien se veía a veces a su Aniki***no hacer nada más que jugar con su padre, ir a la Universidad o simplemente estar recostado en el pasillo comiendo unas cuantas naranjas jugosas de aquellas que simplemente le encantaban. Pero ante tales situaciones no eran impedimento para que hablara con los amigos de su hermano tratando de saber que le ocurría a _Chibi-suke_, pero solo obteniendo un _"Si Ryoma no se les ha contado, menos podemos decírselo nosotros. Disculpa" _Una respuesta que recibía a cada instante que intentaba por cualquier medio saber que era aquello que volteó el mundo de su hermano.

Y bien que Nanako era la que se mostraba más afectada, no lo ocultaba en lo más mínimo, cuando quería llorar, lo hacía estuviera sola o con los miembros de la familia. Era directa, tocaba nerviosamente la puerta de cierta habitación esperando que en algún momento la voz, de quien consideraba su hermano pequeño, dijera un leve _Hmph_, cuando ella sabía que eso significaba un pase.

Soltó nuevamente un suspiro. La familia Echizen estaba pasando por un momento difícil. El que uno de sus miembros se alejara repentinamente ponía a todo el mundo de cabeza, y que hacían hasta lo imposible por tratar de voltearlo y llevarlo a la normalidad.

Pero no era fácil, y nadie dijo que lo sería. Sería un proceso algo largo, más aún tratándose de un chico de pocas palabras, pero sabían que podrían salir adelante. Lo harían.

La joven tomó aquella mano que aún reposaba en su hombro, la apretó levemente. El chico depositó un leve beso en su frente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente y mostrara una pequeña sonrisa.

Otra pequeña preocupación. Nanako negó con la cabeza levemente ante el desconcierto de aquel chico de ojos dorados.

Primero, su pequeño primo, al que adoraba como un hermano, estaba dando vuelta su mundo de cabeza con sus extrañas actitudes.

Y segundo, el hermano mayor de la primera pequeña preocupación, estaba despertando en ella nuevas sensaciones. No propias ni indicadas de una familia.

Estaba claro, la familia Echizen tenía unos cuantos problemillas a resolver.

* * *

><p>Tenía los ojos rojos, sus párpados se hallaban hinchados y su nariz se veía algo colorada. Había llorado, y estoy segura de que fue por mucho tiempo. Horas quizás. Pero ya no quería hacerlo, se notaba en su semblante serio, en su mirada triste y en esa sonrisa forzada como si quisiera decirme "Ya he llorado lo suficiente, no lo haré más"<p>

Le acerqué la taza de té humeante que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en la bandeja que llevaba en mis manos. Observé como daba un sorbo tranquilamente, y dejó que la taza reposara en sus manos apoyada en sus piernas, seguramente, recibiendo el calor del agua recién hervida.

-Terminamos-sentenció. No me miraba esperando alguna reacción, es más creo que estaba más interesada en observar como el humo de la taza caliente se disipaba en el aire de la habitación.

Sabía de aquello, y creo que ella también conocía que yo ya estaba enterada o que intuía sobre aquel acontecimiento. Aún recuerdo la voz sorprendida y preocupada de Momo cuando me contó sobre aquel suceso que aún lo tenía impactado. Una por la noticia de que su mejor amigo llevaba una relación de ya un año y que no se dio por enterado, y dos, porque seguramente nunca había visto a su mejor amigo en aquella faceta, que hasta hace poco le era desconocida y que a lo mejor pensó, que este nunca poseía.

Tomé su comentario como una afirmación a lo que yo intuía desde hace poco al ver las reacciones de mi amiga que me contaba algunos de sus sentimientos o pensamientos de estás últimas semanas, y sobre algunos sucesos (aún desconocidos para mí) que estaban ocurriendo en su vida y que al parecer tenían que ver con sus decisiones.

A mi pensar, fue una decisión algo extraña. Estar enamorada de un chico por más de dos años y cuando por fin tenían una relación, que era correspondida y no por cortesía ¿Y que se acabara al termino de un año? No, no lo creía ni lo entendía. No cuando veía tanta ansiedad en su mirada, tanto amor que derrochaba cuando hablaba con él hasta por teléfono, o por el simple hecho de que sus ojos cogieran un hermoso brillo al escuchar la mención de su nombre.

Enamorada.

Sí, estaba locamente enamorada de él.

No, corrección.

No estaba enamorada. Porque estar enamorada era ver a la persona ideal frente a ti, solo viendo sus virtudes e idealizándola aún más. _Casi_ como un amor perfecto, pero sabía perfectamente que en este caso no era así.

Podría asegurar que le amaba locamente, que amaba sus defectos, tanto como sus virtudes. Sus errores tanto como aciertos, su silencio tanto como sus palabras. Que amaba su fría personalidad, tanto como aquellos pequeños detalles tiernos que tenía solo y exclusivamente con ella. Le amaba, sí. Y de que manera.

Volví a observarla, su mirada seguía perdida en aquel humo que había disminuido un poco su intensidad. Di un sorbo a mí taza, sin apartar mi mirada hacia ella, y degusté el sabor dulce de aquella bebida unos segundos.

No pude evitar pensar que aquella persona que estaba al frente mío, se estaba transformando en una desconocida. No podía lograr ver a aquella chica llorona, sentimental y que se sonrojaba por cualquier nimiedad.

No, ya no estaba.

La chica que yo conocía no apareció en ningún instante, su vaga imagen la veo aún reflejada aquella semana pasada en que salimos juntas. Hoy, frente a mí seguía con la misma apariencia pero con un aire diferente. Como si quisiera ser más fuerte, más madura. Pero sabía que aquello no era posible, nadie crece de golpe, son las diferentes dificultades que se enfrentan en un problema que te hacen madurar de a poco, pero no de golpe. Todo es lento, así te das cuentas de tus errores y equivocaciones, aprendes y estas preparado para volver a tomar las riendas del asunto con otro punto de vista y con mayor seriedad y aseveración. Eso es algo que ella debería comprender, esta nueva imagen es uno de los tantos errores que va a cometer a partir de ahora, y de aquello crecerá psicológicamente.

Masajee un poco mis sienes y sin apartar mi mirada de ella, deje la taza en la mesa de centro. Suspiré.

-Lo sé. Sabía que lo harías-le contesté algo tarde a su confirmación. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, llevaba el cabello suelto y rizado, tomado en una media cola. Se veía tan suave y brillante, es algo que siempre le he "envidiado". Nunca me ha gustado el cabello largo, pero al ver el suyo suelto, ver como podía ser de hermoso si lo cuidarás, hacía que me entrará ganas de llevarlo así. Pero no es mi estilo.

Sonreí.

Aún no se le quitaba la manía de lucir vestidos de tonos claros y femeninos. Frente a mí, no había ninguna chica. Al frente mío, había una muñeca de porcelana. Una muñeca hermosa y frágil. Que parecía apunto de quebrarse, pero siendo todo lo contrario, una muñeca fuerte y resistente.

La seguí observando, y de cierta forma me sobresaltó que su mirada subiese rápidamente buscando la mía y que me viera observándola. No sé por qué pero no pude evitar avergonzarme. Sonaría algo lésbico sino fuera porque no me gustan las mujeres y porque ya tenía novio, del cual amaba. Aunque no sé si con la misma intensidad en que ella amaba a su ahora, ex-novio.

Eso es una de las tantas cosas de ella que me hacen dudar. Siempre que veía como ella hablaba de él o cuando los veía juntos, aparentando solo ser compañeros, aún así se podía ver en su mirada, en su hablar, o solo en su entorno, ese fuerte amor que tenía hacia él. Era en aquellos instantes, en que dudaba si mi amor y cariño por Momoshiro era de verdad lo que yo decía y sentía. Pocos segundos después, me daba cuenta de que si era amor y cariño lo que sentía hacia él. Solo que en ocasiones, había amores más apasionados y/o más fuertes que eran más notorios.

Amores más apasionados y/o fuertes. Como el que ella sentía. Ahora surgían las dudas…

¿Por qué cuando había un amor tan fuerte y apasionado que los unía, decidió darlo por terminado?

¿Por qué cuando era tan feliz junto a su lado casi como en cuento de hadas decidió escapar de ese cuento y darle un distinto final?

¿Por qué cuando ella logró despertar sentimientos y nuevas emociones en aquel joven que solo demostraba con ella?

¿Por qué?

No era entendible.

No, no lo era.

-¿Por qué?-no me di cuenta cuando aquellas palabras escaparon de mis labios. Tan sencillas pero que abarcaban este tema profundamente. No tenía porque preguntarle, si ella quería contarme, lo tenía que hacer porque confiara en mí, no por cortesía o por obligación. Seguí observándola, su mirada parecía perdida analizando algún pensamiento del cual yo, no estaba enterada.

-Lo amo-soltó de repente, así sin más. Lo amaba. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¡Estaba claro que lo amaba! Y es que quién no supiera que lo amaba, uno era muy distraído, o dos, no era de este lugar. Pasaron unos segundos. Esperé algo más pero nada más salió de sus labios

Una simple respuesta, dos simples palabras que dejaban desconforme a cualquiera.

¿Sólo eso? ¿Terminó todo porque le amaba? ¿Terminó una relación que a lo mejor perduraría años solo porque le amaba?

Suspiré, y no sabía cuantas veces ya lo había hecho. Traté de analizar aquellas palabras, pocas, pero sabía que eran ciertas.

Y nada.

No puedo hallar la respuesta a aquella respuesta que soltó así de simple.

Incomprensible.

Entonces surgían mis dudas, de que si ella estaba por enterada lo que había tenido que pasar aquel chico por aquella decisión, de la cual estoy segura, que no solo a mí me desconcertaba, sino que también a todos sus amigos.

¿Acaso sabía que él había llorado tanto o más como ella? ¿Acaso sabía que decidió dejar de ir a las prácticas un tiempo porque su juego era pésimo? ¿Estaba enterada de que no solo Momo, sino que hasta Tezuka, o Fuji hacían algo para subirle los ánimos o distraerle aunque fuera un "Da treinta vueltas a la cancha, Ahora."? ¿O acaso intuía al menos de que su familia estaba desesperada por no saber que hacer con el _"pequeño"_ de la casa?

No, no lo sabía.

Creo.

-¿Lo amas? ¿Por eso terminaste con él? ¿Por qué lo amas?-no pude evitar escandalizarme por unos momentos. ¿Pero de que iba? Si lo amaba como aseguraba y como yo creía, no debería hacerle pasar por aquella angustia que a pesar de todo, estoy segura que ambos compartían.- No entiendo. No puedo entenderte.-Y era cierto, y creo que nunca lo podría hacer. Por más que una persona diga o mencione, _"Te entiendo" _o un simple _"Sé como te sientes o porque lo hiciste"_ Eran solo frases clichés que aparecían únicamente en las películas, dado que en la vida real nunca se aplicaría. Todas las personas tienen distintas percepciones, sienten de diferente manera y lo toman desde otro punto de vista. Eso de decir, _Ponte en mis zapatos_ es algo que nunca ocurriría, porque nadie sabe como puede llegar a mirar la otra persona. Se pueden hacer especulaciones, pero solo eso. Nada más. Nadie se sentirá como otra persona y mucho menos, ponerse en su lugar.

-Cuando amas a alguien-su voz me llamó la atención, apartándome de mis pensamientos- Haces hasta lo imposible para que esa persona esté bien. Le dolerá al principio, pero sé que saldrá adelante.-tragué una gran bocanada de aire- Seguirá su camino, yo continuaré el mío. Él encontrará a otra chica, una que sea la indicada para él y yo, me atendré a lo que tenga que afrontar-y lo solté. Como si de una bomba que estaba apunto de explotar en mi interior, lo solté rápidamente. No sé en que momento me había puesto de pie, pero lo único que sentí fue mi peso caer estrepitosamente en el sofá que antes me resguardaba mi espalda.

La analicé.

Su mirada estaba llorosa. Sí, era cierto. No había llorado lo suficiente.

Le dolía, mucho más de lo que suponía. ¿Qué esta pasando Sakuno? ¿Qué te hizo caer de golpe y quererte transformar en otra persona? ¿Qué fue? Frente a mí, estaba una joven que supuestamente ya había llorado lo suficiente, pero a pesar de que no siguieran brotando lágrimas, estoy segura que estaba gritando y llorando en su interior. Pidiendo ayuda, compañía y comprensión. Por algún motivo estaba poniendo la felicidad y futuro de Ryoma antes que todo. Antes que ella misma y de sus sentimientos.

_No. _

No, no quiero a esta Sakuno. No quiero a esta chica que aparentaba estar bien y que iba a salir adelante sola. No, no la quiero.

Quiero a esa amiga que lloraba y de esa manera se podía desahogar. No, no había llorado lo suficiente. Y eso era evidente, pero por algún motivo ya no quería hacerlo.

Me acerqué hacia ella, acortando la distancia que interponía aquella mesa de centro. La sujeté fuertemente por los hombros, me observó sorprendida. En algún rincón de ese mirar, estaba mi amiga encerrada en su propio mundo y sus errores.

Y yo, tenía que sacarla a flote.

-No ha sido suficiente-comenté. Sabía que entendería perfectamente a que me refería- Conmigo no tienes que aparentar. No conmigo Sakuno.

Y ocurrió.

Su mirada rojiza cogió un brillo peculiar que yo ya conocía. Y en pocos segundos innumerables de lágrimas corrían por su perfilado rostro y caían insaciablemente en la falda de su vestido, dejando leves marcas de aquella tristeza que llevaba encima. Me senté en aquella mesa, tome sus manos y las apreté con seguridad. Aquella taza de té ahora se encontraba rodando por el piso vaciando su contenido en la alfombra.

-Y-yo… Yo ya no sé que hacer Ann-chan.-sonreí con un deje de tristeza, su voz dulce y tierna había vuelto, me dio alegría el poder escuchar mi nombre en la voz de la Sakuno que yo conocía y que estimaba.

En un acto rápido la abracé fuertemente, se abrazó a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su respiración agitada, mi hombro mojado por sus lágrimas, el estremecimiento de su piel, ese miedo que estaba en sus palabras, el tartamudeo de alguna frase que no pudo completar y que quedo olvidada por los hipidos que venían hacia ella. Sí tenía razón. No había llorado lo suficiente.

Muchos dicen, que llorar no sirve de nada. En mi caso creo todo lo contrario, llorar libera el alma, libera esas angustias reprimidas que están en nuestro ser. Sí, llorar nos ayudaba a demostrar lo más profundo de nuestros sentimientos. Y ahora, abrazada a mí. Estaba aquella persona que me demostraba mi pensamiento.

-No te preocupes-susurré en un tono bajo-Puedes contar conmigo.

-Ann-chan…-hipó un poco por la cantidad de lágrimas que derramaba en aquellos instantes.-Y-yo… -trató de hablar. Solo palabras incoherentes salían de sus labios. La silencié con un simple sonido.

Guardó silencio.

Lloraba con miedo, con tristeza, con pánico. Lloraba y de todas las formas en que se podía captar, se veía su melancolía. Apaciguó un poco su llanto, se separó un poco de mí sin romper nuestro abrazó. Su mirada buscó la mía y rápidamente la encontró.

-Tengo miedo-susurró. Y no sé por qué, y mucho menos en que momento. Pero a mí también me dio miedo, un sentimiento inexplicable que se apoderaba de mí en esos instantes. Pero no podía decirle, mucho menos ahora. No cuando ella contaba conmigo.

-Sakuno-susurré muy bajo-No importa, yo estoy aquí-sonreí. O al menos eso intenté.

-D-duele-dijo simplemente. Un silencio profundo, no se escuchaban ni siquiera su llanto, pero podía ver a aquellas intrusas caer con gracia por su rostro insaciablemente.

Duele.

Supongo que debe doler. No lo sabía, nunca antes había terminado una relación que fuera seria, ya que la que estaba atravesando en estos momentos era con Momoshiro y estaba segura, no la querría acabar por nada.

Acaricié su cabello en forma de consuelo. Si dolía, y bastante por lo que veía. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué terminó con esos días de color rosa para sumergirse en tristezas y llantos? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-nuevamente susurré.

Abrió la boca, seguramente para decirme lo que le ocurría, pero rápidamente como la abrió, la cerró de golpe. Suspiré. ¿Se han dado cuenta de que he suspirado demasiado? Temo desinflarme entre tantos suspiros que salían de mis labios.

Volví a observarla. Ese llanto que se había tranquilizado hace pocos minutos, había vuelto a despertarse, lloraba con más ansias que antes. Más hipidos salían de sus labios por culpa de las lágrimas.

-Tengo m-mucho miedo…-dijo cuando logró tranquilizarse unos segundos antes de ser invadida de nuevo por el llanto y la desesperación.

Sonreí.

Parecía una niña pequeña que se había extraviado en el centro.

-Sakuno-llamé su atención-No estás sola-le recordé-Me tienes a mí, a Tomoka, a tu abuela-no me atrevía a mencionarle a los chicos, dado que todos estaban de parte del chico de la gorra blanca, y siendo sinceros, me habían aclarado que a pesar de todo, no les estaba cayendo muy bien cierta chica con trenzas que se hallaba al frente mío. Pero no importaba. No sabían lo que ocurría, y yo tampoco. Eran problemas de pareja.

Pareja.

Par.

No multitud.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada-le volví a hablar-sabes que por cualquier cosa cuentas con nosotras-me abrazó.

Ya no lloraba, dejaba que le hiciera cariño en su cabello. Respiraba mucho más tranquila. Fueron unos minutos después que se separó de mí y rompió el abrazo. Se sentó erguida en el sofá, de igual manera, me senté algo más derecha sin irme de aquella mesa de centro que había pasado a ser mi asiento.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo amo-me recordó- Esto es para mejor Ann-chan. Ryoma-kun-sonreír al ver que se degustó los labios al pronunciar su nombre de manera dulce y tranquila-tiene mucho futuro por delante-Y eso lo sabía, y no solo yo, sino que todos y cada uno de los seres importantes y tales como no, que le rodeaban lo sabían.-Para mí… Para mí fue como un sueño-no entendí-Para mí fue como un sueño, el ver que a veces dejaba sus entrenamientos para solo dar un paseo a mi lado.-volví a sonreír. Las actitudes que ella me contaba de cómo se comportaba el con ella se me hacían inimaginables. Como el simple hecho de imaginármelo sonrojado con solo verla, era algo que dejaba volar la imaginación y solo alguien que la tuviera, podría ver aquella imagen, y si lo lograran creo que estaría censurada.-Demo…

¿Demo?

-Todo lo bueno termina-terminó.-Cuando amas a alguien…-repitió-haces hasta lo imposible para que esa persona este bien- completó.

-No deberías guardártelo para ti sola Sakuno-dije mientras me crucé de piernas-Sino sabemos que es lo que te ocurre… No podremos ayudarte…-volví a tomar sus manos que descansaban en su regazo, las apreté levemente y nos miramos-¿Qué ocurre?

* * *

><p>Pánico.<p>

Miedo.

Melancolía.

Dolor.

_Pánico_ de saber que no había muchas oportunidades que escoger. Y en realidad solo había una y a pesar de que era la mejor, en estas circunstancias yo no podía hacer nada. Levanté temerosa la mirada y vi a Ann-chan observándome fijamente. Desde hace tiempo que ella se ha vuelto una persona indispensable para mí, aumentó mucho más cuando comenzó a salir con Momoshiro meses después de que yo saliera con Ryoma. Nos veíamos más seguido, sin olvidar que junto con Tomoka éramos casi inseparables. Se crearon fuertes lazos de amistad, y esta situación solo podía incrementarlos aún más.

Pero tenía _miedo_ al rechazo, miedo a que me dejaran sola a pesar de todo lo que dijeran. Me sumergía sola en la _melancolía_ con el solo hecho de pensar, que mis seres queridos se apartaran de mí una vez más.

Ya en sí, el _dolor_ que sentía en estos momentos era demasiado. Estar lejos de la persona amada era un suplicio. Lo extrañaba, demasiado. Echaba de menos sus tímidos y avergonzados _Te Quiero, _echaba de menos sentir sus abrazos protectores que me abrazan por detrás para dejarme caer sobre él, echaba de menos sus dulces besos, sus manos perderse entre las hebras de mis cabellos, echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración, su hablar, su presencia. Dios sabe cuanto tormento fue para mí decir solo dos simples palabras pero que conllevaría a un dolor agudo e irresistible en mi pecho. Como si de mi corazón se tratase como una pelota de estrés, se sentía apretado cada vez más.

Suspiré.

Nada era fácil, y nadie dijo que lo sería.

Pero había caminos y decisiones que nos ayudaban a sobrellevarla.

Frente a mí estaba una.

Y tenía que tomar la decisión de llevar esto por mí sola, o con la ayuda de alguien.

-Ann-chan…-dije con voz firme, y fue cuando no supe de donde salió esa firmeza clara en mi voz. Apreté sus manos, se sobresaltó un poco. Se mostró nerviosa, pero creo que yo lo estoy aún más. Sentí mis manos sudar. No lo había dicho en ningún momento, así que no podía lograr saber el sabor de esas palabras al escapar de mis labios.- Ah-

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa Sakuno-me interrumpió. Lo sabía, y yo también lo estaba. Estaba echa un lío por dentro. En mi interior se estaba formando una batalla decisiva entre la verdad y el miedo. Aunque no le dijera nada, después de todas formas se enteraría.

Tragué una gran bocanada de aire. Y fue.

-Estoy embarazada-solté. Sentí mi rostro húmedo, nuevamente estaba llorando. Seguía mirando a mi amiga de cabellos cortos. La sorpresa no se escapaba de su rostro, y de mí el miedo tampoco. Aflojé el agarre de sus manos y mi cabeza bajó. El color crema de mi vestido se veía borroso, y en segundos lo único que veía eran mis lágrimas caer en el dejando las marcas de mi desesperación en aquellos momentos.

No esperé en ningún momento alguna reacción, pero no me pude evitar sorprender cuando mi vista se volvió rápida. Y en unos segundos, era fuertemente abrazada por ella. Lloré.

Lloré y no sé por cuanto más lo hice.

Pero nunca me había sentido tan bien.

* * *

><p>No la solté en ningún momento, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Con cuidado la acosté en el sofá en el que estaba sentada, fui a mi habitación por una manta y la cubrí lentamente. Tomé las tazas que yacían olvidadas y las dejé en la cocina, después de lavarlas, fui a verla. Desde el marco de la entrada la vi dormir con la respiración tranquila, su rostro ahora se hallaba relajado, y más que nunca.<p>

En esta sociedad tan machista, donde la mujer solo esta la mayoría de las veces destinada a quedarse en casa y siendo el hombre una especie de _"gobernador"_ era muy mal visto que las jóvenes quedarán embarazadas, más aún a tan temprana edad. Solo tenía quince años y su vida había dado un giro drástico. No había terminado la Preparatoria, sus padres nunca estaban, su abuela estaba siempre ocupada con el entrenamiento de tenis del Instituto Seishun Gakuen. Solo nos tenía a nosotras, pero mucho no podíamos hacer. Tomoka y yo, teníamos la misma edad que ella. Y no podíamos hacer demasiado, y la otra persona, no se daba por enterada.

Mi corazón latió lentamente.

"_Ryoma-kun, tiene mucho futuro por delante" _

Me acerqué a ella, estaba despertándose por unos segundos. Su mirada adormilada me miró con cansancio.

-Duerme… No te preocupes-le susurré bajo, cerró sus ojos y se durmió al instante en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me senté en el sofá del frente y sin despegar mi mirada hacia ella, suspiré.

"_Cuando amas a alguien, haces hasta lo imposible para que esa persona este bien"_

* * *

><p>*Ryoga Echizen: Es el hermano mayor "adoptivo" de Ryoma que aparece en la película <strong>Prince of Tennis - Futari no Samurai: The First Game. <strong>

**Chibi-suke significa "Enano"

***Aniki significa "Hermano Mayor"

**Notas de la Autora: **

Bueno como podrán ver, Sakuno y Ryoma se tendrán que enfrentar a la sociedad machista de Japón con un hecho de tal magnitud. El embarazo a temprana edad. He de decir que este tema en parte es muy _Cliché. _Por lo menos de mí parte, he leído muchas historias con este contexto principal donde Ryoma deja a Sakuno porque quiere ser tenista profesional, o en que ambos pelean, o donde simplemente la argumentación y contexto es en una palabra, POBRE. Y bueno me dije a mi misma, que podría hacerlo mejor. Y acá esta. Lamento si no es lo que esperaban, pero este es mi proyecto de historia del cual estoy muy feliz :D Cabe decir que desactive mis otras historias en proceso para enfocarme solo en esta, _Intocable_, que se paso a llamar _Realidad_. Habrán podido notar que hay cierta "Química" entre Ryoga y Nanako, y bueno se debe a que desde hace un tiempo leí un fic de esta pareja y simplemente me encantó. Por lo cual acá también esta involucrada. Al parecer la Familia Echizen pasara por muchas dificultades, que como familia deberán afrontar. En este capítulo no se vio a los miembros del Seigaku, y bueno a lo mejor, puede que quizás estos se vean en el próximo capítulo. No se excluirá a ningún miembro principal, ya que cada uno tiene un rol fundamental. Ya están las planificaciones para los siguientes capítulos y una escena tierna que no me dejo de imaginar sería a Eiji comprando ropa de bebe con Sakuno, como amigos cabe decir xD Creo que sería el más emocionado y que se lo tomaría con más alegría. Por lo demás, no solo es una historia Cliché, sino que también algo peliaguda. Ya que abarca demasiado. No será una historia de diez capítulos se los aseguro, será de muchos más. Lamento el retraso, se que la subí el 01 de Abril y recién hoy, después de veintitrés días la vengo a subir xD Y siendo sincera, fue porque me puse a ver los capítulos de la serie, porque tenía tareas y porque estaba viendo la serie, y la película xD Con respecto a la edad de los personajes, sé que las alteré, pero no quería a sacar a los más avanzados del Instituto porque tendrán que ver mucho en el contexto.

Saludos, muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Srta Frutilla.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Editado: 26 de Julio, 2014.<p> 


	3. Y a lo mejor así

Los Personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión.

"**Realidad"**

"_Y a lo mejor así…_

_(Canción: __Sino te hubieras ido – Maná)_

Silencio.

Tranquilidad.

No podía ser mejor

¿Cierto?

Todo era perfecto, la tranquilidad se sentía en el ambiente. El suave cantar de los pájaros dormía en esa noche, y solo se escuchaba el suave canto de los grillos. La luna se posaba en lo alto de la noche, iluminando a toda la ciudad, mientras cuidaba del sueño de los más pequeños y de la seguridad de los demás ciudadanos. Una tranquilidad que te rodeaba completamente y te transportaba a otro lugar, en otro tiempo y con otros pensamientos. Unos suaves suspiros se escucharon en el lugar, la armonía perfecta gustaba de todos los presentes. Solo ellos y el silencio de la noche.

No podía ser más perfecto.

¿Cierto?

Y todos lo disfrutaban.

¿Cierto?

Emh… ¿Cierto?

-¡NYA! ¡A Eiji no le gusta el silencio! ¡Mou!-un pequeño pelirrojo interrumpió el silencio de aquella noche, una pequeña muestra de disgusto y sonrisas se asomaron por los rostros de todos los presentes del lugar. Era cierto, que aquella serenidad era muy encantadora, pero no para un joven tan inquieto y emocionado como Eiji Kikumaru. A pesar de ya tener diecisiete años, no aparentaba esa edad ni tanto en su físico, ni como en su forma de ser. Y eso se podía comprobar viendo tanto sus actitudes aniñadas e infantiles como en aquellas situaciones. Pero si no fuera por su enigmática personalidad, que alegraba día a día sus preocupaciones y angustias, seguramente serían seres cuadrados y cerrados de mente, limitados a sus opiniones y puntos de vista, no tendrían a alguien que los invitara a expandir sus pensamientos llegando hasta ver lo que nadie puede.

Y eso era lo que necesitaban en esa situación tan compleja. Necesitaban de alguien que les guiará en cierta parte, para ver lo que no podían, a comprender lo injustificado y a ayudar al pequeño necesitado.

-¡Mou! ¡Oishi!-el joven pelirrojo abrazo fuertemente a su pareja de dobles, mientras que por su rostro se asomaba un tierno puchero-O'chibi ya no asiste a los entrenamientos…-comentó preocupado. Recibió un pequeño desorden en sus cabellos rojizos por parte de su pareja que se hallaba sonrojado por el atrevimiento de su mejor amigo. Sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Por ahora solo debemos apoyarle en todo lo que podamos-comentó la madre de Seigaku.-Ryoma debe estar pasando por un momento muy emocional y para una persona como él, es difícil demostrar sus emociones.-un leve silencio se apoderó de los presentes.

Era cierto. Para Ryoma debía ser bastante complicado. A pesar de poseer un humor irónico y sarcástico, era una persona introvertida que no era capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos fácilmente. Toda aquella conmoción de haber terminado, con quien seguramente, era su primer amor, le había puesto sus emociones de cabeza.

Emociones, que antes, eran profundamente guardadas en una caja reforzada, había sido sacudida violentamente por la presencia de aquella chica de trenzas.

Y como si hubiera sido inevitable se encerró en su propio mundo, ahogando sus sentimientos que querían, seguramente, salir a flote. Lo que causaba que en su interior hubiera un cumulo de emociones que desesperaban a cualquier ser humano. Llegaría el momento, en que el más pequeño del equipo estallaría completamente.

Sería en ese momento, donde seguramente, lloraría, gritaría, o simplemente naciera en su interior, un sentimiento de resentimiento hacia la otra persona, en este caso Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Era en estas circunstancias, donde sus amigos presentes le ayudarían a subir sus ánimos y a despejarlo de aquel tema que era el único que rondaba por su cabeza recientemente.

Era en estas circunstancias, donde los amigos tenían que estar presentes.

-C-creo que hoy más que nunca debemos estar junto con Ryoma-dijo Kawamura mirando a sus amigos que solo asintieron en silencio-pero no logro entender… A ella se le veía tan enamorada de Ryoma y que tuvieran un desenlace de ese tipo-hecho confirmado que era otro de los temas que aún no se explicaban.

-Lo más extraño de todo esto, es como no nos dimos cuenta del tipo de relación que ambos llevaban. Para que su relación amorosa haya durado un año y unas semanas y no nos percatáramos de esto, son señales de que iban en serio y que no querían intervenciones por nuestra parte-Inui levantó un poco el puente de sus lentes y sonrió con algo de nostalgia-En parte me siento algo mal por Ryoma. Que no pueda expresar lo que siente en estos momentos y que se vuelva más cerrado de lo que ya era, está confirmado según un 80% de probabilidades.

-Nee… ¿Momo-chan fue por Ryoma?-Eiji hizo una mueca de duda mientras se acomodaba más en el sillón- A Momo-chan y a Kaoru no les va bien esto tampoco ¿Cierto? Tomoka y Ann-chan deben estar más pendientes de Sakuno que por sus novios-se estremeció al sentir una mirada no muy agradable por parte del chico de pañuela.

Nuevamente el silencio los abrazó nuevamente, Tezuka soltó un leve suspiro de frustración. Estas circunstancias no les ayudaban en nada. Que el pilar central del equipo se encontrara en un estado, poco menos depresivo, solo hacía que los miembros del equipo se distrajeran y se preocuparan por el "pequeño". Pero apartando de aquel tema, le inquietaba el estado anímico de él. Lo sabía, él también era una persona reservada igual que Ryoma. Sus personalidades se parecían bastantes, solo que había contar que él no poseía ese humor irónico. Debía ser bastante difícil poder sacar a lucir sus sentimientos, él en cierta parte nunca lo hacía. Se sentía débil, y una persona tan orgullosa como Ryoma también lo debía ser, a pesar de que lloró con sorpresa, estaban seguros que iba a ser algo que no verían a menudo, o que quizás solo verían una vez y nunca más. Sin embargo, de esta situación Ryoma iba a aprender y estaba seguro, que sacaría alguna lección que aplicar a diario, solo esperaba que todo esto se solucionara. Por el bien del equipo, tanto como por Ryoma.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre supieron que a Ryoma le haría falta una pareja. ¿Y acaso había alguna otra candidata mejor que Sakuno que lo amaba por como era no por quién era?

Oishi revoloteó nuevamente los cabello rojizos de Eiji quien solo soltó algo como un maullido. No tenía caso ¿Cierto? Habían demasiado problemas con el asunto de Ryoma, se preguntaba acaso ¿Cómo sería si el revelara sus sentimientos? Más problemas aún. Muchos más. Y nadie los quería, ya tenían suficiente con que el estado anímico de _O'chibi. _No podía ir y simplemente demostrar lo que llevaba oculto desde hace tiempo. Miró al pelirrojo que se acomodaba aún más sobre él. Los sentimientos tendrían que esperar. ¿Cierto, Eiji?

Cierto.

Por inercia Eiji solo atinó a asentir sin ningún motivo aparente alguno. Se sonrojó levemente al sentir la cálida mano de Oishi posarse sobre su cabeza y que revoloteara un poco sus cabellos, no pudo evitar soltar algo como un maullido leve pero que seguramente él lo escucharía. Sonrió levemente.

Siempre había pensado que Ryoma era un idiota al ver que no tomaba en cuenta a Sakuno que era por decirlo de alguna manera, su eterna enamorada. Siempre, siempre le había causado cierta envidia que ellos pudiendo estar juntos no lo estaban. Más aún se alegró y por otra parte se disgustó al saber que ellos si tenían una relación pero que se había dado por terminada. Se alegró al saber de que O'chibi había dejado de ser tan idiota y que se centró en algo más que en el tenis. Supo que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran verdaderos, pues quien habla poco, mucho dice, y sabía que al decir sus sentimientos eran totalmente verdaderos, pues bien el chico no mentiría con respecto a sus sentimientos. No era ese tipo de personas. Y si bien se disgustó al saber que había terminado, uno, porque para él simplemente no había una pareja más linda y tierna que ellos, y dos, porque si una pareja normal tenía problemas, él no quería saber que tipos de problemas tendría que pasar él.

No lo sabía, y más bien, ni quería saberlo. Sólo se podía mantener así. Impaciente. Pero un día aquella bomba de sentimientos iba a explotar algún día, y en ese momento, estaba seguro que otra serie de problemas llegaría.

Pero para eso faltaba mucho ¿Verdad?

Los sentimientos podían esperar, ¿Cierto, Oishi?

Por unos segundos, unos ojos azules claros realizaron una exanimación a la escena de los presentes que estaba al frente de ellos. Sonrió levemente. Al parecer las cosas no iban a salir muy bien. Los problemas de cada uno de los integrantes comenzaban a salir a flote, era hoy más que nunca que debían estar juntos. Se fijó atentamente en Kawamura, cual rostro de preocupación no se iba nunca, suspiraba un tanto frustrado mientras rascaba su cabeza con algo de desesperación. En cierta manera, estaba complicado. El negocio familiar estaba cruzando por una crisis un tanto fuerte, por lo que estaban por decirlo de alguna manera, en economía de guerra. Empezaban a llegar las deudas, debían pagar sus estudios tanto como los de su hermana pequeña, su madre por el hostigamiento laboral estaba cruzando una crisis nerviosa y su padre a pesar de estar cansado seguía de pie siendo el pilar de la familia, como el segundo hombre de la familia y sucesor de aquel negocio tenía que estar fuerte, tanto mentalmente como psicológicamente. No faltaban los días en que no podía asistir a los entrenamientos por tener que ir ayudar a su padre con el negocio, a cuidar de su madre o simplemente ir a estudiar con su hermana para que tuviera excelentes calificaciones, que ya en sí las poseía, para que no perdiera la beca. El entrenamiento se estaba volviendo un estorbo, sabía que tenía un compromiso con el equipo tanto como con su capitán y cada uno de los integrantes, pero habían otras prioridades en aquellos instantes. Su familia. Y no podía dejarlos solos, era en aquel entonces en que la familia debía estar más unida que nunca. Y eso estaba haciendo la Familia Kawamura.

Un fuerte, pero leve sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos. El timbre sonaba por una segunda vez. Oishi, ante un pequeño reclamo de Eiji, fue a abrir la puerta ya que le correspondía al ser el dueño de casa para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Momoshiro y un tanto indiferente Ryoma, que se veía como sino hubiera pasado nada. Miró nuevamente a Momoshiro que sonreía sin motivo aparente alguno, estaba claro, era el momento de actuar, de sonreír y de hacer que no pasaba nada.

-¡Ryoma!-sonrió, o al menos eso intento, sin preocupaciones- ¡Que bueno que hayas decido venir a pasar la noche!-se desanimó un poco al ver que el joven no cruzó palabra alguna, que simplemente lo miró e hizo una pequeña reverencia-No te preoc-no pudo terminar la frase dado que…

-¡O'chibi!-dado que un pequeño pelirrojo se colgó como un koala al "pequeño" del Equipo ahogándolo por la falta de aire- ¡Nya! ¡O'chibi! ¡Te echaba de menos!-restregó su rostro con su mejilla sin soltarlo de aquel abrazo asfixiante.

-¡E-Eiji! ¡Suéltalo lo estás dejando sin aire!-exclamó alborotado.

-¡Mou! ¡Oishi a O'chibi no le molestan mis abrazos! ¿Ne, O'chibi?-dijo con un leve puchero mientras se separaba como un niño pequeño de Ryoma, que recuperaba poco a poco su calor y su respiración.

-Tche…-dijo algo molesto bajándose la gorra yen una escena casi imperceptible se asomó una breve sonrisa. Eiji miro animado a Oishi, de a poco estaba volviendo a ser el mismo y ellos le iban a ayudar. Entraron de lleno a la sala, la tensión que había antes brillaba por su ausencia, estaban volviendo a ser los mismos jóvenes despreocupados y animados, sabían que de a poco y juntos, iban a salir bien parados de todos los problemas.

Solo había que esperar…

De a poco… Todo empezaba a salir mejor…

* * *

><p>-Pasado Mañana-susurró bajo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Se miraba en el espejo, se notaban pocos de sus rasgos por la poca luz de la noche que se colaba por su ventana. Paso una mano por su plano vientre, unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro cayendo en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación. Pasado mañana era lunes, día de semana, día de clases. Eso quería decir que tendría que verlo, no pudo evitar temblar levemente. Moría de nervios, de miedo, de ansiedad. ¿Cómo actuarían ahora? ¿La ignoraría? Probablemente ¿Le hablaría? Ni en sueños. Seguramente no querría saber nada de ella y era comprensible.<p>

Había terminado con él sin dar ninguna explicación, sin mencionar nada, se había ido como si nada y al menos, ella quería actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado algo entre los dos.

¿Imposible?

Lo era, era imposible borrar de su piel ese camino lleno de besos que le cubría cada vez que ella se entregaba a él. Era imposible decirle a su mente que olvidara esas dulces palabras que le susurraba tímidamente. Imposible decirle a su piel que no se erizara cuando le viera. Era imposible pedirle a su corazón que no acelerara su pulso cuando en algún momento se hallaran juntos, era imposible sacar de su vida a una persona que prácticamente la hizo bailar de alegría, temblar de nervios, llorar de felicidad y ahora de angustia.

No era humanamente posible que se olvidara de su nombre, de su risa sarcástica, de su andar lento, de sus tiernos y extraños sonrojos.

No, no era posible.

Pero tendría que hacerlo, fuese como fuese, tendría que olvidar a Ryoma Echizen.

Por su bien, por el de ella, por el bebé.

* * *

><p>Domingo. – 09.30 am.<p>

Comenzaba a hacer más calor que antes, la primavera estaba llegando. El joven caminó unos pasos y vio como una brisa de viento se llevaba unos cuantos pétalos de cerezos.

Cerezos.

A ella le gustaba sentarse debajo de un cerezo y ver como los pequeños pétalos bailaban al ritmo del viento. Algo angustioso pero sin demostrarlo se rasco la cabeza apenado y fue donde uno de los cerezos que había en aquel templo, se sentó bajo el y se dedico a mirar a las nubes una que otras vez siendo interrumpidas por pequeños puntos rosas que al instante desaparecían.

¿Qué hacer? Se sentía bastante extraño, no le gustaba como ese apretón que sostenía su corazón. No le gustaba tener que suspirar y sentir como un nudo en la garganta y el estomago vacio. No, no le gustaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento y de un momento a otro podía verla, su cabezo largo y trenzado, su sonrisa tímida, su rostro levemente sonrojado, su mirada brillante, con uno de sus vestidos claros y femeninos que no le gustaba que ocupara por el hecho de que muchos la veían sin que ella lo notara, su inocencia, su risa, su nerviosismo reflejado en ese juego incesante de sus dedos, sus movimiento torpes y agraciados. Ahí estaba ella, tan dulce como siempre.

Pero ahora, inalcanzable.

Sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo y la vio. ¿En que momento había pasado todo esto? Era hace tan solo unos días cuando estaban los dos bien, ¿Y ahora? Nada, simplemente eso. Nada. Acarició con angustia la foto donde su dulce sonrisa estaba congelada pero que a la vez se veía tan viva y cándida. Suspiró. Todo era tan frustrante. Habían resuelto varios problemas, pero… ¿Este acaso no tenía solución? ¿No? ¿No la tenía? ¡Ahh! Desordenó sus cabellos y volvió a mirar aquella foto.

¿No había solución? Que la hubiera sería lo mejor, pero sino entendía que era lo que ocurría nunca iba a saber como buscarla.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Dónde estaba la respuesta?

"_I don't Know"_

Pensó el joven y ciertamente nunca lo iba a saber si se quedaba sentado viendo las hojas de cerezo caer.

_¿Quería volver con ella?_

Por supuesto que sí, ella se convirtió en una persona demasiado especial para él. Habían compartido muchos momentos juntos y estaba seguro que ella era su persona especial.

_¿Debía dejarla ir?_

¡Como si dejara de respirar! Imposible. No iba a dejarla a la merced de unos muertos de hambre. Sabía como la observaban varios chicos del Instituto y era en esos momentos cuando más le fascinaba de que ella solo tuviera ojos para él. O que en algún momento los tuvo.

_¿Qué hacer?_

Lo mejor sería dejar pasar un poco el tiempo, seguramente habría dicho algo hiriente sin quererlo y eso llevó a su reacción. Además aprendió que las cosas no se dan altiro, habría que esperar. Y mucho más si se trataba de mujeres.

El joven se levantó, sacudió un poco sus pantalones y por primera vez se dirigió a su habitación para coger aquella raqueta que yacía olvidada en el fondo de su habitación.

Mañana sería otro día y podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia de apoco, contando de que igual manera sentía algo de miedo, le daba igual.

Iría por todo.

Iría por ella.

Al fin y al cabo, no debe ser tan grave… ¿Cierto?

* * *

><p>Lunes. – 08.00 am.<p>

Las calles me parecían vacías, frías, solitarias. Caminaba lentamente sin prisa, la costumbre de levantarme temprano no se había modificado esta mañana. Hoy, no había nadie que me acompañara. No estaba aquella muchacha de pasos lentos y torpes con movimientos agraciados y elegantes. No, no estaba. Por un minuto me di cuenta de que iba a coger el mismo camino donde nos juntábamos para ir camino al Instituto, sin expresiones de cariño ni nada, con un silencio a nuestro alrededor.

Y ese era el silencio más agradable que había conocido.

Casi todo con ella era perfecto, con ella aprendí que las palabras solo eran necesarias para intensificar mucho más de lo que dice y siente el silencio. Con ella aprendí que las acciones y los gestos dicen mucho más que una palabra, como un simple beso podía transmitir mis sentimientos hacia ella. Con ella aprendí a pensar mejor, a ser menos arrogante, aunque lo seguía siendo, aprendí que para ir por las cosas buenas hay que arriesgarse y no ponerse a pensar si recibiré una caída estrepitosa o una suave caída entre almohadones.

Pero no sabía si volvería a aprender algo con ella nuevamente, a lo mejor esta decisión es para siempre, o a lo mejor solo por unos días. Caminé y me detuve en el lugar de nuestro encuentro. Podía ver la banquilla donde ella me esperaba siempre sentada, distraída jugando con sus pies y levantando la mirada sonrojada percatándose de mi presencia. Ahí estaba conmigo, podía verla, sumamente relajada y cercana a mí y caía nuevamente en la cuenta, ella no estaba ahí sonriéndome como lo hacía todas las mañanas. No, ya no estaba.

Fue entonces cuando comprendía, hoy comenzaba mi rutina sin ella.

Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarme a estar sin ella. Sería difícil, no tendría sentido no poder verla, no poder caminar a su lado y escuchar su respiración lenta. No, no lo tendría. Pero las cosas comenzaban a verse como tal eran, por algún motivo ocurrió esto. Habría circunstancias, y para poder solucionarlo tendría que pensar con la cabeza fría, no siendo guiado por mis sentimientos, sino por lo racional. De a poco, las cosas se calmarían, lo que seguramente era un error o una confusión se aclararía y luego estaríamos juntos.

* * *

><p>El camino hacia el Instituto nunca se me había echo tan eterno. A su lado los segundos pasaban volando y ahora todo era tan diferente. No pude evitar tomar aquel camino que habíamos acordado ambos para irnos juntos, generalmente estaba vacío pero aún así nos absteníamos de las muestras de afecto por si nos vieran.<p>

Muestras de afecto.

Nuestras muestras de afecto.

Y solo eran de nosotros o alguna vez nos pertenecieron.

Una simple mirada podía describir todos nuestros sentimientos y dejar visualizar hasta el deseo de recorrer suavemente y sin prisa la piel del otro. Tantos recuerdos, tantas sensaciones que le agradezco sinceramente haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerlas.

Sensaciones.

Recuerdos.

Risas.

Besos.

Abrazos.

Y hasta una mirada son momentos que nunca olvidaré, los tengo todos detenidos en mi memoria, guardados en una caja de cristal. Nunca saldrán, nunca.

Y estaba segura, de que como nunca saldrían, éstos, nunca volverían.

Era lo mejor ¿Cierto? Él tiene un gran futuro por delante, puede ser denominado como hasta "El hijo del Dios del Tenis" y ser un jugador a nivel mundial, participar en competencias de altos niveles y ser alguien que marcaría la historia del Tenis. Ella misma y _él,_ solo serían un estorbo en su futuro deportista.

Aparte no era bien visto, quizás hasta que reputación se llevaría él. Era suficiente el peso que tendría que llevar ella sola.

Definitivamente, no volvería con Ryoma Echizen.

No para ver como vivirían en la misma responsabilidad de por vida, ella podría hacerlo. Seguramente sus padres se la llevarían al extranjero y aunque fuera desde lejos, ella lo vería triunfar, no a su lado, pero triunfaría.

Y de algo estaba segura, criaría a ese pequeño ser con su vida, siendo la muestra de un amor de juventud y de que estaría feliz sabiendo que él, resultó ser alguien en el mundo del Tenis.

Porque eso es el Tenis para Ryoma.

Su mundo.

* * *

><p>El joven frunció un poco el ceño, eran tan extrañas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, no le agradaban en lo absoluto, eran en cierta parte <em>desagradables.<em>

¿Y cómo no serlo?

Sino le gustaba esa sensación que seguía permanente en su pecho, ese peso que sentía en la espalda cuando daba un paso tratando de continuar, ese nudo en su garganta que parecía que en cualquier momento lo ahogaría.

¿Cómo no serlo?

Si en cierta parte, era torturador.

No le gustaba estar en esas circunstancias, no, no le gustaba. Pero no podía reprimir esos sentimientos, todo eso era muestra de que la amaba y que sabía perfectamente el daño que le causaba esa situación. Pero, tenía que ser optimista ¿No? Si la relación de ellos no volvía surgir, al menos podrá pensar _"Alguien en verdad me amó"_ y podría seguir su camino, pero estaba la otra opción de que volvieran y que estuvieran juntos, nuevamente, hasta no se sabe cuando.

El joven detuvo sus pasos.

Miró al frente.

Estaba ella.

Caminando por el mismo camino que ambos habían acordado como su punto de encuentro en las mañanas.

No era un sueño, ni una imaginación.

Delante de él estaba ella, caminando con sus pasos agraciados, torpes y a la vez elegantes, caminaba despreocupada, no había sentido su presencia. Sus trenzas se movían al ritmo de su andar, sus manos iban adelante sujetando el maletín, podía sentir levemente su aroma a Jazmín.

Fresco.

Suave.

Embriagante.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

No sabía que hacer.

Nada.

Ella ahora era algo intocable para él.

¿Dónde quedó esa seguridad de antes de volver a empezar?

¿Esas ganas de luchar por tu persona especial?

¿Dónde quedaron?

No estaban.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía.

¿Qué sabes?

Que lo único que podía hacer era mirar como ella se alejaba con su paso calmado desapareciendo de su vista cuando dobló en la siguiente calle.

Y ya no estaba.

¿Dónde habían quedado esas ganas?

No estaban.

Estaba solo.

* * *

><p>De alguna forma, sentía su presencia. Como si el caminara a mi lado, cerré los ojos y pude vernos. Los dos, caminando, el con su aire arrogante y yo, a diferencia de antes, caminando con tranquilidad a su lado.<p>

¿Cuánto duraría esto?

No lo sabía.

No sabía como iba a volver a mirarlo.

No podré, nunca más, mirarlo a los ojos y hacer que no pasa nada.

Seguramente los demás titulares ya se enteraron, es probable de que después se vuelva un rumor.

Muy probable.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

Las cosas ya sucedieron, fue lindo, como un sueño. Desperté y me di cuenta de la realidad. Ya no era más esa pequeña niña de once u doce años que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ryoma Echizen.

Tenía que ver la realidad.

Soy una chica de apenas quince años, tuve una relación. La más hermosa que pudo existir, mejor que las de una película. Fue un amor correspondido, tuve mi primer beso, mi primer abrazo, lágrimas de felicidad, momentos en los que irradiaba la alegría y el entusiasmo, y tuve mi primera vez. Y no acabo ahí, vinieron momentos inolvidables, todo era un sueño.

Pero desperté.

Estoy embarazada, de un chico que es un prodigio en el mundo del tenis. No tenía nada que hacer a su lado, nuestra relación solo sería un obstáculo.

Él me lo dijo una vez, quería ser el mejor del mundo.

Ser invencible.

Le dije que lo lograría, que yo le ayudaría en lo que fuese posible.

Y eso hago, desaparecer de su vida, para que él pueda triunfar y ser alguien en la vida.

¿Es lo correcto?

Seguramente no.

Pero es lo que pensaba hacer, si era incorrecto, si todo fue un error, aprendería de ello.

Pero las decisiones ya fueron tomadas, o al menos la mía.

Y yo no podría seguir a su lado.

No, no podría.

* * *

><p>No sé cuando volví a tomar el rumbo de mis pasos, pero ya me encontraba entrando al Instituto. Hacía algunos días que no venía, mis días ya habían empezado sin ella, pero algo me decía que éste era un día que marcaría la diferencia. Hoy, nos volveríamos a ver desde aquel día, desde aquella escena que recuerdo frescamente en la azotea.<p>

Ya me encontraba subiendo las escaleras, no sabría que hacer. La situación se volvía aún más complicada sabiendo que compartíamos el salón. No era nada bueno, por primera vez los nervios me carcomían por dentro.

Me encontraba frente a la puerta del salón, puse mi mano en la manilla de la puerta corredora, y la deslicé.

Fue lentamente cuando comencé a ver la puerta corrediza moverse, y justamente frente a mí, como si se tratara de una aparición de un santo, ella estaba frente a mí.

Seguramente mi rostro era de sorpresa innata o sinceramente no lo sé, pero su rostro no mostraba emoción, no sorpresa, ni mucho menos tristeza. Era inmune. Me miraba y a la vez no, como sabiendo que estaba ahí pero que solo era aire, solo eso.

Dimos los dos un paso, y seguimos, ella paso de largo y yo también.

Todo había terminado, no sé donde quedaron esas ganas de volver a tenerla, de arreglar lo sucedido…

¿Dónde estaba mi voz en aquellos momentos?

No estaba.

Solo éramos nosotros, y solo por unos pequeños segundos, porque en el momento en que dimos el primer paso. En el momento en que cada uno siguió su camino, ya no éramos nosotros.

Éramos ella y yo.

Separados.

Y a lo mejor así…

* * *

><p>No esperaba verlo, bueno, no al menos de esa forma. Esperaba al menos verlo de lejos o que nos viéramos cuando estuviéramos con nuestro grupo cercanos, pero no así.<p>

No estaba preparada para un reencuentro cara a cara, pero así sucedió.

No supe cual sería mi expresión en esos momentos, traté de no mostrar ninguna. No como su rostro que reflejo un deje de sorpresa inesperada, pero que de pronto se volvió frío e inexplicable.

No me inmute, o al menos traté de no hacerlo.

Di un paso, al igual que él.

Y seguimos, el pasó al frente y yo al pasado de él.

Se cerró la puerta, y me recargué.

Esa pequeña esperanza que estaba en mi corazón se había apagado.

Ya no éramos más nosotros.

Lloré.

Ahora éramos…

Él y yo.

Separados.

Y a lo mejor así…

* * *

><p>-Y a lo mejor así era mejor-susurraron ambos para sí mismos.<p>

Nota de la Autora:

Me costó ! Pero acá está el tercer capítulo. A lo mejor no se esperaban el rumbo que toma esta historia que se enfocará en problemas de los jóvenes que nunca o que nunca he visto al menos yo en Fanfiction, cuando ellos callan ante la sociedad. La Homosexualidad, Los embarazos, los problemas económicos. Como llegan a sentirse los jóvenes. Trataré que la historia tenga el fin con el que deseo. Todo es dificultoso por ahora, pero los personajes lograran salir adelante. Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y se han dado el tiempo de leer y dejar un review.

No saben lo feliz que me hace llegar del colegio y ver un correo de Fanfiction. Muchas Gracias por los que han comentado.

No creo que pueda actualizar pronto, tengo tareas y muchas pruebas y bueno, lo primero son las notas, pero cuando pueda actualizar, no duden que lo haré.

Cuídense, Besos, Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Atte. Srta Frutilla

* * *

><p>Capítulo Editado: 26 de Julio, 2014.<p> 


	4. Un cuento de Hadas y un Echizen

_Los Personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

_Ryoma/Sakuno_

**Realidad: ¡Atención pequeños lectores! **Los temas principales que se darán en esta historia son de problemas sobre los jóvenes. Tanto como los embarazos a temprana edad, los problemas familiares, relaciones homosexuales, la incapacidad inexpresiva de muchos jóvenes, problemas económicos etc.

Si no te gusta, no leas.

Estás advertido sobre los contenidos de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>"Realidad"<strong>

**[Intocable]**

**Capítulo III**

"_Un cuento de Hadas y un Echizen"_

_(Canción: Que nadie vea – Ricardo Arjona)_

Se mantenía alejada de mí, y ciertamente no sabía que le había hecho. ¿Acaso fui demasiado insistente? ¿O a lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de cómo yo que lo nuestro no sería posible?

Y es que no lo era, el simple hecho de pensarlo lo hacía imperdonable.

Si tan solo mi padre se enterará seguramente abandonaría esa faceta de hombre pervertido y se pondría rígido y me golpearía. Enamorarme de mi propia prima, a pesar de que no compartiéramos la misma sangre, pero el simple hecho de llevar el propio apellido Echizen grabado en nuestras venas cambiaba todo.

Suspiré algo frustrado, me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y ahí podía verla, colgando las blancas sábanas debido a que el sol del día de hoy era realmente brillante y esplendoroso.

Ella se veía hermosa, su cabello largo, liso y de color azul marino peculiar, su piel blanca se veía suave y tersa ante la luz del sol. Sus movimientos acompasados que se asimilaban al los de un baile eran llenos de gracia y elegancia.

Ella era hermosa y sabía que no había ninguna chica parecida a ella. Y si a si lo fuera tendría que ser perteneciente a un Echizen.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver como trataba de sujetar una de las puntas de las sábanas que se estaba escapando con el viento, ella era pequeña para sujetarla por la altura que había tomado, pero seguía intentándolo parándose de puntitas para cogerla. Y en unos segundos lo consiguió, una sonrisa plena llenó su rostro al haberla capturado.

Sencillamente hermosa.

Y se viró, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Lo sentí y estoy seguro que ella también, esa especie de conexión que hay en el ambiente cuando nos miramos. Pero rápidamente se giró esquivándome la mirada, suspiré frustrado.

Las cosas no iban bien, ella no quería nada conmigo. Siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo quise asumir.

¡Pero…! ¡Diablos! ¿Se puede saber que estás pensando Ryoga Echizen? ¿Aceptando la derrota?

¡Imposible!

Ella era perfecta para mí y yo sabía que era perfecto para ella. Tendría que ganar esta batalla. Ella era mi persona especial y estoy seguro que nunca volveré a encontrar una igual, simplemente porque…

_Un Echizen solo se enamora una vez._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paso lentamente el cepillo por su largo cabello, ahora suelto. Ya no estaba sujeto a esas colas que se hacía hace unos años atrás, aunque en realidad había empezado a dejar de usarlas cuando _él_ le dijo que se veía muy bien con el cabello suelto. Y no solo él se lo decía, sino que también sus amigos. Miró su reflejo, le hacía verse mucho más madura, como si fuese de carácter fuerte.

Como si ella tuviera ese tipo de carácter siendo completamente erróneo. Dejó de cepillarse el cabello, dejó el cepillo en el tocador, y por reflejo se miro sus muñecas, ahí estaban esas marcas nuevamente en ambas manos.

Se podía deslumbrar en la parte de sus venas como viceversa como si hubiesen sido apretadas por alguien más y así era. Soltó un leve suspiro de frustración, ya llevaba un tiempo desde que aquellas chicas de un grado superior a ella no dejaban de atormentarla con groserías o con "leves" golpes que no fueran visibles a los demás.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, aquellas intrusas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Cuando había comenzado aquel cuento de hadas, había sido simplemente maravilloso. Había encontrado a su propio príncipe, uno bastante peculiar. Un chico de apariencia intimidante, casi como la de un vándalo, cuando en verdad era un chico tierno, protector y para qué negarlo, celoso.

Desde que había empezado a salir con Kaoru todo era distinto, todo era especial. Al principio le costaba mostrarse cariñoso con ella en público y mucho más cuando estaban sus amigos del Club de Tenis, pero de a poco había empezado a aceptar las burlas o las miradas sorprendidas al verlo en esa faceta que únicamente su madre y hermano menor conocían. Se comportaba así solo cuando estaba ella a su lado, no importaba si fuera en el salón de clases, en el receso, en los entrenamientos o en alguna salida. No, no importaba.

Se podía decir que eran una pareja bastante peculiar, un chico intimidante y por el otro lado una chica bastante energética y alegre. Una pareja muy poco común, pero poco importaba. Ella había encontrado a su príncipe y él había encontrado a su princesa.

Pero como en todo cuento de hadas, siempre hay una bruja que no quiere que el amor exista entre los dos. Y eso mismo ocurría en este cuento, pero en vez de ser solo una bruja, eran unas cinco.

Cinco estudiantes del mismo grado que Kaoru, que al parecer eran pertenecientes a su Club de Fans.

Cinco chicas que no habían dejado de intimidarla hace ya más de seis meses, esperando a que ella terminara su relación con Kaoru. Había aguantado bastante tiempo, había guardado el secreto pacientemente.

Pero debía admitirlo, tenía miedo.

Pánico.

Le daba pavor el solo hecho de pensar que cuando estuviera sola, sin la compañía de sus amigas, o de su novio, o de algún integrante del Club de Tenis ellas se acercaran nuevamente a amenazarla. Había tenido una postura fuerte y arisca al principio cuando solo se trataba de palabras, pero ya no podía más.

No, ya no podía más.

Golpeó con sus puños cerrados sus muslos. Y repitió el simple gesto unas cuantas veces mientras innumerables lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas humedeciendo la falda de su vestido.

-Ya… Ya no puedo…-susurró para sí misma y rompió en llanto. Un llanto insaciable, un llanto que solo la ayudaba a desahogarse de vez en cuando pero ya no era suficiente. No podía con el miedo de pensar que nuevamente ellas vendrían a golpearla. El pánico, el pavor, la tristeza, las perseguían insaciablemente, no tenía el valor suficiente como para delatarlas. No, no podía. Quedaba enmudecida cuando trataba de hablar con su novio o con sus amigas. No, no podía hacerlo.

Si ella hablara.

Si ella hablara les harían algo a sus mejores amigas y por nada del mundo querría que sucediera aquello.

Pero tampoco quería terminar con su novio. No, no quería dejarlo, no cuando se sentía tan amada y protegida.

Lo único que podía hacer era soportar.

Soportar y soportar.

No quería alejarse de su persona especial y mucho menos de sus amigas, aún así tuviera que pagar las consecuencias. Y para ello no debía llorar.

Secó con el torso de su mano las lágrimas que iban cayendo despacio en sus mejillas.

Debía seguir soportando, aunque aquello no significará que su miedo desapareciera.

Por ella.

Por sus amigas.

Por su persona especial.

Ella aguantaría hasta no poder más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dejé que mi mano acariciará lentamente mi mejilla, y que pasará rozando mis labios sellados. Labios en los cuales siempre había que poner una sonrisa para aparentar que no pasaba nada, que no había problemas y que solo soy un adolescente que ama estar con sus amigos.

Mentira.

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, y no hice amago por detenerlas. No, no lo hice. No había ningún esfuerzo o dedicación en que cayeran al vacío. Ellas solo salían, una tras otra, cada vez más rápido.

Ya era una costumbre sentir como se deslizaban por mi rostro, era normal sentir su calidez que cada vez me quemaba. Era ya una costumbre sentir mi pecho contraído, ese nudo en mi garganta, la humedad de mi almohada.

Todo era normal, que ya formaba parte de mi rutina.

_Que no lo vea papá en la azotea,_

_Cambiándole la ropa a las muñecas,_

_Poniéndose labial que nadie vea,_

_Haciéndose en papel un par de tetas._

_Que nadie vea._

Lo que no era normal, eran esas mariposas que sentía en mi estómago cuando lo veía. Lo que no era normal, era que su tacto con mi piel se sintiera cálido y agradable, no era normal que una sonrisa suya me desarmara por completo. No, no era normal.

Ni esos sentimientos, ni yo.

Siempre supe que no eran normales mis sentimientos, y si me daba cuenta de algo, éstos nunca lo serían.

Cuando por primera vez éstos surgieron hacia esa persona especial, me aterré, me asusté, y me largué a llorar.

No podía creer que esa persona a la cual yo miraba como un hermano, la empezara a mirar de otra forma. Empecé a darme cuenta de que su sonrisa era maravillosa y hasta a veces contagiosa, que su manía por proteger a los demás me sacaban celos, solo yo quería ser el protegido. Que ansiaba el momento en que me fuera a dejar a la casa, ese momento donde solo estábamos los dos. Empecé a monopolizarlo, lo quería solo para mí. En nuestras salidas, en los entrenamientos, en todo. Él no ponía reclamos, ninguno. En lo absoluto. Me decía que le encantaba estar conmigo, pero no de la misma forma en que a mí me encantaba.

Era el final, tenía que empezar a separarme de él por mucho que me costará. Aunque ello implicara alejarlo de mi lado, aunque ello tratara dejar caminar a su lado, sentir su aroma, sentir su respiración. Aunque ello contará en separarlo de mi vida.

No quería que todo terminara por mi culpa.

No quería que todos nuestros años de amistad se echaran por la borda porque yo era un idiota que miraba para otro lado.

_No, no quería_.

Pero así era, era un imbécil, un idiota enamorado que nunca podría ser feliz.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos meses atrás.

Me dirigí a paso lento a mi habitación, mi celular parpadeaba. Dos llamadas pérdidas.

Me dejé caer resignado en mi cama.

No había solución ¿Cierto?

A pesar de todo…

Lo intenté…

_Que no sepan los chicos en la escuela_

_Que se le van los ojos en gimnasia_

_Que prefiere la danza y la acuarela_

_A eso del futbol y la acrobacia_

_Que nadie vea..._

¡Intenté evitarlo!

Un golpe en la almohada.

¡Prometo que lo intenté!

Sentí mis lágrimas correr con más desesperación por mi rostro. Di un grito ahogado, ese nudo en mi pecho no se iba y mi llanto aumentaba cada vez más.

¡Intenté evitarlo!

¡Por la mierda que lo intenté!

Intenté que su mirada no me causara sonrojos, intenté solo sentir amistad cuando me abrazaba, intenté que su voz no fuera lo último que escuchara antes de dormir, intenté alejarme de él.

Lo intenté… Lo intenté tantas veces, prometo que lo intenté.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-ahogó un grito contra su almohada, su llanto incrementaba cada vez más. La respiración se volvía agitada, lloraba como un niño pequeño que no hallaba consuelo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Simple. En un país tan machista y donde lo que más importa es el honor, un amor así sería una deshonra, sería una decepción a mi familia. Pero no pude hacer más… ¿Qué demonios iba a saber yo que terminaría así?

_Que no se entere nadie que a los nueve_

_El closet es la única guarida_

_Y mientras la ventana llueve y llueve_

_Las dudas se abren paso en estampida_

_Que nadie vea..._

-Duele-susurró bajo. Por reflejo se puso la mano en su pecho y apretó su piel. La respiración se acompasaba cada vez más, su agarre se hizo débil y dejó caer su brazo.

¿Qué pensaría su madre si le dijera?

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le haría su padre si se llegara a enterar?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y el sentimiento del miedo se apoderó de él. Se levantó como por reflejo, y fue a su estantería, ahí yacía aquella fotografía que había mandado a enmarcar especialmente.

Ahí estaban los dos, abrazados como amigos, sonriendo alegremente a la cámara. Esa fotografía, era a la vez su alegría y su martirio.

Tendría que acabar con ello.

Enterrar esos sentimientos ante todo, olvidarlo por el bien de todos. Por todos, por el de sus amigos, por el de sus amigos, por si mismo y en especial.

_Por él. _

_Llegan los 16 y es de concreto_

_El peso de tener que aparentar_

_Que no se entere nadie del secreto_

_¡Mira de quien te fuiste a enamorar!_

_Que nadie vea..._

Suspiró.

Demonios, resultaría difícil.

¿Cómo iba a olvidar su cálida sonrisa? ¿Su suave tacto? ¿Cómo poder olvidar ese suave aroma a menta dulce? ¿Su postura derecha? ¿Su preocupación característica? ¿Su mirada bondadosa? ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo?

Pasaban todo el día juntos, desde la ida a la escuela, los entrenamientos, la típica salida después de clases y la ida a casa.

No hallaba salida alguna, no hallaba la ocasión perfecta para decir: "Hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad" No, no la había.

Se sentía como en una habitación cerrada, sin puertas, sin ventanas y no hallaba como escapar de aquella prisión. No estaba la salida, no estaba y si no fuera por sus dudas, por su remordimiento y por la poca cordura que le quedaba, no haría ningún esfuerzo por escapar de ella.

Pero no eran así las circunstancias, si tenía dudas, sí tenía remordimiento y algo le quedaba de cordura.

Tendría que empezar a tomar decisiones de inmediato, antes de que la gente comenzara a notar que sus actitudes no eran normales.

_Empiezan a rondarte los rumores_

_La gente esta empezando a sospechar_

_¿Por qué ese pantalón y esos colores?_

_Y ese swing femenino al caminar_

_Que nadie vea, que nadie vea..._

Se volvió acostar en la cama, ahora sin lágrimas pero si con la fotografía que no se cansaba de mirar.

Su mirada se desvió a su atuendo, unos pitillos rojos, una playera morado oscuro algo más ajustada de lo normal y unas convers negras. ¿Era rara su vestimenta?

Recordó a como se vestía Ryoma, Tezuka y hasta Kawamura y podría decirlo. Ninguno de sus amigos vestía igual que él. Eso ya era un problema, admitía que tenía algunos comportamientos algo femeninos, y que era más delgado de lo que un chico debería ser. Que su cabello era lacio y le daba un gran cuidado a él y que muchas veces procuraba bien lo que se llevaba a la boca.

Suspiró.

Bueno no era tan extraño ¿Cierto?

A pesar de que hasta su madre o sus hermanas/os le decían que era afeminado, ellos decían que más de una conquista debía tener con lo cariñoso que era.

Cariñoso, pensaba bien en que ropa comprarse y bueno, no había nada más que dijera que era extraño.

¡Tche! Se retractó al recordar que era un fan loco por "Las Chocolates" un grupo femenino de pop muy popular.

Reiteraba, un grupo femenino.

A lo mejor ese no era el problema, pero siempre ha sido un gran fans por ellas, tanto así que hasta sus hermanos mayores le molestaban por su gran fascinación por ellas.

A lo mejor si era normal.

Sí, si lo era.

_Que no lo vean llorar en biología_

_Porque la ciencia aun no se percato_

_Que no lo vean sufrir en teología_

_Con eso de que dios se equivoco_

_Que nadie vea, que nadie vea..._

¡Oh por Dios! ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Era un chico afeminado, con demasiado gusto de vestir (más de lo normal) delgado, con algunas acciones femeninas y fan de un grupo de chicas! ¡Y para rematar! ¡Enamorado de su mejor amigo! ¡Por Dios eso no era ser normal!

¡Y el lo sabía completamente!

¡¿Pero que demonios podía hacer? ¡Nada!

Le gustaba el tenis, sí. Es cierto, pero era un hobbie. Le gustaba leer revistas de tenis, sí, porque era un hobbie también. Le gustaba los videojuegos, bueno, algo de hombre debería tener.

Pero amaba comprar ropa, se demoraba mucho más que sus hermanas. Tenía una debilidad enorme por los osos de felpa y lo admitía por los enormes helados de frutilla*.

Tendría que cambiar, tendría que hacerlo. Y este era el momento, era justamente ahora cuando tenía que empezar a fijarse en las chicas antes de que sus sentimientos de un enamorado empedernido lo dominaran por completo.

Tendría que hacerlo antes de que se enamorara mucho más.

_Llegan los días de exceso y discoteca_

_La risa, sexo, moda y libertad_

_La fiesta dura lo que una cometa_

_Y en medio de eso doma soledad_

_Que nadie vea..._

-Tendré… tendré que dejar el club-susurró para así mismo.

Sería lo mejor, tal vez se alejaría de sus amigos y quizás lo golpearan por ser un rol fundamental en los dobles de tenis. Pero esto era más importante que el tenis y que todos los demás asuntos.

Ésta vez se trataba de él y de su persona especial.

Lloraría, sufriría, se sentiría solo. Pero todo era para mejor, para cerrar ese círculo que lo dejaba en evidencia ante el mundo, todo, todo por su bien.

Haría todo lo posible para que él no se expusiera al mundo, a la realidad en que los envolvía la sociedad. Lo evitaría de los prejuicios, de las miradas negativas, de los chismorreos, de todo. Lo evitaría.

Tenía que protegerlo del mundo, y hasta del mismo si era necesario.

_Prefieres no mirar en el espejo_

_Que el tiempo no te tuvo compasión_

_A veces duele mas llegar a viejo_

_Sabiendo que no habrá continuación_

_Que nadie vea, que nadie vea..._

Dejó la fotografía en el velador, se miro en un espejo que había en su habitación, pasó sus manos por sus mejillas, algunas lágrimas se secaron y noto el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas secas.

Se encontró con su mirada, sus ojos azules se veían cansados, tenían una leve muestra de irritación. Le ardían un poco, y sus párpados estaban algo hinchados. Típico cuando lloras y al rato los ojos de uno parecen de aceituna.

Se palmeó un poco la cara y volvió o intentó al menos su espíritu alegre y entusiasta.

-¡Yosh! ¡Eiji! ¡Vamos por todo!-se dijo así mismo. Y cayó nuevamente en la realidad. Su espíritu de ánimo ya no estaba y se demostraba desanimado ante el espejo- ¿Me pregunto si seré bipolar?-susurró.

Siguió mirándose por unos segundos ante el espejo y sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil…

_Que no lo vean llorar en biología_

_Porque la ciencia aun no se percato_

_Que no lo vean sufrir en teología_

_Con eso de que dios se equivoco_

_Que nadie vea, que nadie vea..._

Ojalá fuera así. Pero las cosas no son fáciles, es cierto la vida es hermosa y muy bella, pero la realidad de cada uno era diferente. Para alguien puede ser muy divertida, casi color rosa, mientras que para Eiji, en realidad, era una mierda.

Para ser feliz había que poner esfuerzo en ello, sino se colocaba era imposible que uno supiera valorar las cosas. Pero a veces no se podía ser feliz o simplemente, ese tipo de felicidad era mal visto. No hablamos de que si a mi me hace feliz violar niños lo haría, no, no se trata de eso. Porque eso es un pecado. Estaba esa felicidad de estar con tu persona especial, que ambos se amaran, que tuvieran hijos, una casa y hasta un perro. Pero a veces amar se volvía uno de los pecados más grande del mundo, amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo no era bien visto. Quizás en algunos países si se había aprobado el matrimonio homosexual, y si, claro, podían ir a un lugar y casarse, listo, se acabó. ¿Todos felices, no? Pues no es tan así, aunque se aprobara siempre iban a estar esas miradas prejuiciosas, esa gente que se oponía por que en la biblia decía que ese amor es una abominación.

¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo podía ser feliz si amar era una maravilla pero en su caso un pecado? ¿Qué no importara el que dirán? ¿Qué si daba igual que los vieran o no? Aunque mucha gente dijera que nos les importaba o que no les dañaba aquella situación. Siempre iba a existir esos momentos en los que unos querría tomar de la mano su pareja y... ¡Paf! Todos mirándote con decepción o con asco. Las miradas no hablaban, pero estaban aquellas que dañaban profundamente con solo fijarse en una de ellas un segundo.

No era lo que él quería, no quería que miraran a su persona especial como si fuera un bicho raro o un espécimen. Quería que su persona especial fuera feliz, con una persona normal, que fuera alegre, que no tuviera inseguridades y que ante todo pudiera protegerlo. Pero ello no estaba en sus manos.

Lo mejor sería alejarse, sí, eso era lo mejor. Aunque con ello pasara a llevar sus sentimientos y su felicidad. Deseaba que otra persona lo cuidara, todo para verlo feliz.

Porque eso es lo que importaba. Ver feliz a tu persona especial, aunque esa felicidad no fuera a tu lado.

Y eso es lo que Eiji Kikumaru tendría que hacer. Olvidar su felicidad, pensar en él, protegerlo aunque no se diera cuenta, amarlo en silencio hasta que duela, y ver como era feliz con otra persona.

Porque a pesar de que el amor era maravilloso, no todo terminaba con "Y fueron felices para siempre" Porque así no terminaba el cuento de Eiji, su vida, su cuento, no terminaba con un final feliz.

_Naciste siendo sol y siendo luna_

_Viviste como dama y caballero_

_Mujer de corazón, vientre sin cuna_

_Y en tu propio planeta forastero._

Un pequeño sonido lo trajo a la realidad, miro nuevamente su celular.

"Un mensaje recibido"

No dudo en abrirlo y una nueva lágrima cayó en la pequeña pantalla. Seguida de esa, vinieron muchas más. El llanto volvía a tomar parte de su vida, caían y caían insaciablemente. Ya no podía detenerlas nuevamente, las secaba desesperadamente y volvían a aparecer, miro nuevamente su celular.

"Te Amo"

Eran las dos únicas palabras que mostraba aquella pequeña carta del celular, sonrío con nostalgia.

-Yo también Te amo… Oishi-susurró- Pero esto es lo mejor-dijo mientras lo apagaba, tomó aquella fotografía y guardó ambos objetos en el fondo del cajón del velador.

Porque el cuento de su persona especial tenía que tener un final feliz. Y aunque ello llevará su propio final de cuento de hadas, lo haría.

Lograría que él fuera feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuevamente un sol resplandeciente se mecía en el cielo, más lamentable saber que no todos podrían disfrutar de un día así de agradable. Los problemas se estaban haciendo evidentes entre el grupo de amigos y no los dejaba disfrutar como antes. Seguramente si hubiese sido el año anterior ahora estarían todos juntos camino al instituto planeando que hacer cuando terminaran las clases, seguramente irían por un helado o a lo mejor a la piscina o tal vez a la pista de patinaje. Pero ese no era el escenario en aquella ocasión. Cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. El grupo de a poco se iba dividiendo, cada uno pensando en cómo resolver sus problemas. Problemas que sin duda tenían solución, solo tenían que buscarla y escoger la correcta.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tu abuela?-preguntó la chica de ex - coletas a su mejor amiga. Ciertamente la chica de trenzas estaba y pasaría por momentos muy difíciles y mucho más al ver que ella no quería decírselo en lo absoluto a su ex novio. Suspiró. Esos eran problemas de pareja, de par y debían resolverlo juntos, no ella sola como decía que lo haría. Pero guardo silencio, ella también antepondría la felicidad de su novio antes que la suya, aunque ello incluyera la suya propia. Porque se supone que cuando amas a alguien, deseas verlo feliz, aunque uno no esté incluido.

-Este fin de semana es largo, así que pienso decírselo un día de ellos, estoy segura que le dará tiempo para llamar a mis padres y darles la noticia-dijo con voz calmada.

-¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó la chica al verla tan decidida.

-Tengo pánico, miedo, incertidumbre, tristeza, remordimiento y un sinfín de sentimientos revueltos en mi estomago. Pero tengo que superarlo ¿No? ¿De qué me servirá callar y no enfrentar mis miedos? Los miedos solo te nublan la vista y hacen que te pierdas. Tarde o temprano me enfrentaré a ellos, y sinceramente prefiero a que sea temprano. Te mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo al imaginar la reacción de mis padres o de mi abuela, pero no puedo hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. Solo me queda afrontar y asumir las consecuencias de mis actos-terminó por decir la chica sellando su opinión con una sonrisa. La chica de lunar la miró por unos segundos sorprendida pero rápidamente cambió su mirada a una de orgullo propio. Estaba feliz, su amiga era muy fuerte. Aquella situación no le estaba ganando por completo y ella quería demostrarlo.

-No quiero que te alejes de mí-pensó que sonó demasiado egoísta, pero era cierto. No quería que su mejor amiga de la infancia se fuera y la dejara de lado para construir su propia familia a pesar de su edad precoz.- Pero sé que lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano. Y prefiero que sea temprano-le sonrió.

-Te vendré a visitar, tenlo por seguro-dijo Sakuno.

-¡Claro que tienes que venir! ¿Quién te ayudará acaso con las compras?-bromeó.

Siguieron caminando pero esta vez en silencio, Kaoru tenía que quedarse a realizar la limpieza y prefería que su novia se fuera antes de que se hiciera tarde, porque podía volverse peligroso. Y se había aliviado más al saber que se iría acompañada a casa con su amiga. Y como Sakuno ya no tenía con quien irse después de clases, se acompañaron ambas a la salida de clases hasta el regreso a casa.

Empezaba a atardecer y las tardes se estaban poniendo cada vez más frías, Sakuno frotó sus manos en busca de calor y recordó que había dejado unas chaquetas y unos guantes en la casa de su ahora ex novio. Sería bueno ir por ellas. Llegaron a la primera parada que era la casa de Tomoka.

-¿No quieres pasar por un té? Te puedo prestar un abrigo si quieres, comienza a hacer frío. ¿Te parece?-le preguntó a su amiga quién negó con su cabeza haciendo que sus trenzas se movieran un poco.

-No te preocupes, pasaré a la casa de Ryoma-dijo la chica, Tomoka no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. ¿A su casa?- Iré por un abrigo y unas cosas que dejé con anterioridad en su casa.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, esto debo hacerlo sola. Es mejor temprano que tarde, así será mejor para ambos.-le aseguró. La chica asintió mientras abría la reja de la casa.- Nos vemos mañana, cuídate.-se despidió sonriente.

-Adiós Sakuno, gracias por acompañarme-dijo ya cuando entraba a la casa- ¡Y suerte!-le gritó porque la chica de trenzas ya se estaba yendo.

La chica cerró la puerta de la entrada, _"Suerte Sakuno"_ pensó nuevamente. Se sacó sus zapatos y se adentró a la casa.

-¡Tadaima!-avisó su llegada.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Okaeri nasai!-la recibieron sus hermanos gemelos con una gran sonrisa. A la cual correspondió y los tomó a ambos en brazos.

"_Yo también tengo que empezar a enfrentar mis miedos, es mejor ahora que más tarde" _pensó la joven adentrándose a la sala común con sus hermanos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Listo.

Lo había hecho.

Había renunciado al cargo de titular en el Club de Tenis, estaba comenzando todo bien. Al fin podría empezar a alejarse de Oishi y dejar que él empezara a llevar una vida normal.

_Flash Back _

_-Quiero presentar mi cargo de renuncia al puesto de titular del Club de Tenis Seigaku, como así mismo al club de tenis-Perfecto. Lo había dicho, había renunciado. Se levantó de su reverencia al Capitán Tezuka y la Profesora Sumire quienes no dejaban de mirarlo con asombro y extrañeza al igual que los demás titulares. Todo fue tan repentino._

_-¿De qué…de qué demonios estás hablando Eiji?-su pareja de dobles, Oishi, se había atrevido hablar después de un incómodo silencio y tensión en el aire. _

_-De eso mismo-dijo Eiji, se acercó a una banca cercana y tomó una bolsa que estaba ahí y se la tendió al Capitán Tezuka-mi vestimenta de titular-sentenció por completo. _

_-¿Es por eso que andas con uniforme? ¿Ayer fue tu último entrenamiento con nosotros Eiji-senpai?-se había animado a hablar Ryoma que lo miraba aún anonadado. _

_-¡Hai! Es cierto O'chibi, tengo unos problemas en casa por lo cual no me da tiempo para quedarme después de clases para asistir al entrenamiento. Bueno, viví experiencias muy agradables acá, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerlos-dijo nuevamente haciendo una leve reverencia. Tomó su mochila y sin mirar atrás abandonó el Club ante la mirada atenta de los demás. _

_-¡Eiji!-le llamó su ex pareja de dobles, más sin embargo no se viro para verlo. _

_Apenas el joven de cabellera roja salió de los terrenos del Club de Tenis, se sentía aliviado, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara. Sería muy difícil, esto solo era el comienzo. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Dio una vuelta en su cama y después otra más. Vaya, llegar tan temprano a casa y no hacer nada era frustrante, más para él que era una persona muy inquieta. Se movía una y otra vez en la cama, de cierta manera se sentía aliviado, ahora lo único que debía hacer era unirse a otro Club, hacer nuevos amigos y empezar a olvidar a Oishi. El club de baloncesto no estaría mal, o a lo mejor el de voleibol, pero tendría que ser un tiempo más por la excusa que había presentado en su renuncia. Sería muy sospechoso hacerlo de inmediato, así que ya hallaría nuevamente que hacer en su tiempo libre.

-¡Eiji! ¡Teléfono!-sintió que su hermana le gritaba- ¡Te llama Oishi!-al escuchar aquella simple mención se levantó de golpe de la cama.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Dile que ya le llamaré que me iré a bañar!-gritó. No era todo mentira, se iba a bañar es cierto, pero de que lo iba a llamar no era tan cierto.

-¡No soy una lechuza!-eso lo tomó como "Sí, le diré, pero díselo tu a la próxima"

Eiji tomo una toalla y la ropa para cambiarse.

Un baño le ayudaría a despejarse completamente, eso era seguro. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era tranquilizarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se podía decir que ese día para Rinko era mucho más que especial. Al fin podía nuevamente ver a su familia reunida, hablando como siempre, Nanako y Ryoma empezaban a hablar mucho más. Al igual que con su padre o con su hermano ¡Hasta con ella! Cualquiera que fuera el tema que hubo perturbado a su hijo menor ya había pasado y se podía notar en el ambiente que hoy, estaban más unidos que nunca. Terminó de colocar la mesa con la ayuda de su sobrina, para que posteriormente llamara a los demás integrantes de la familia para cenar.

Una vez todos reunidos podían notar como estaba de sonriente Rinko, estaba alegre y no era imposible de saber el por qué de su alegría. Nanako miró directamente a Ryoga, y él supo que únicamente le hablaría para no entristecer a su tía.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el Instituto Ryoma?-preguntó Nanako animada. Le fascinaba el simple hecho de saber que ahora podía hablar mucho más con su primo, al cual siempre considero un hermano menor.

-Bien, ha sido un día normal-dijo el chico tomando un poco de sushi, cual su madre le había preparado especialmente sabiendo que era su preferido.

-He pensado, que un día de éstos podríamos salir todos en familia-comentó Nanjiroh mirando a su esposa con especial cariño.

-¡Sería maravilloso! Podríamos ir a la playa o quizás a un día de campo ¡Será fascinante! ¿Qué opinan ustedes?-preguntó Nanako emocionada como niña pequeña a la cual le habían ofrecido un dulce. Ninguno de los presentes se negó y es que sabían cuando Nanako se ponía así era únicamente porque deseaba que en verdad se cumpliera la ocasión.

Siguieron comiendo en un ambiente bastante agradable, Nanjiroh observaba a su familia orgullosa, miraba como Ryoga le acababa de quitar un poco de sushi a Ryoma, su preferido. Como Nanako imaginaba ilusionada un paseo familiar y como su esposa Rinko, le sonreía a su familia, orgullosa por el mismo motivo que él. Tenían una familia esplendorosa. Acarició levemente la mano de su esposa y le sonrió, gestos como aquellos eran muy pocos, pero no por ello no significara que no le amara.

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención de los presentes, preguntando quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche.

-Yo iré a ver-dijo Rinko mientras se levantaba para ir a la puerta principal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró.

Al fin se había animado a tocar el timbre, ojalá no fuera algo tarde y no se encontrara dormido. Conociéndolo, en estos momentos debería estar tomando una relajante siesta. Miró su reloj, era algo tarde y sí, seguramente ahora estaba tomando una siesta. Esperó unos segundos y la puerta finalmente se abrió. Y ahí estaba, algo sonrojado, con su cabello húmedo, recién cambiado de ropa, seguramente para irse a dormir. ¿Seguramente? Era obvio llevaba el pijama de verano, así que supondría que estaba inquieto y que necesitaba dormir con algo que fuera fresco. Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que el la bajó y se acercó hasta la reja, para posteriormente abrirla y mirarlo nuevamente a la cara.

-Te enfermarás-le dijo preocupado mientras que con su mano acariciaba un mechón de su cabello rojizo- Eiji, deberías secarte el cabello después de bañarte.

-Lo iba a hacer…-dijo el chico- pero tocaban el timbre y bueno, mi familia salió a ver a mí tía que vive por acá cerca-explicó su falta de cuidado- ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió mientras nuevamente bajaba la mirada, gesto que desanimó al chico de ojos claros.

-¿Cómo que vine a hacer aquí? Hoy día sin motivo aparente dejaste el Club, me he quedado sin pareja para dobles…-empezó a explicar.

-¿Así que lo único que te importa es que te hayas quedado sin pareja cierto?-inquirió algo enfadado, se echó para atrás deshaciendo el gesto de cariño que hacía el chico con su cabello y se cruzaba de brazos- Pues perdóname Oishi por dejarte sin pareja-volvió a responder. La cara del susodicho era de sorpresa, él nunca había actuado así, de una manera tan impulsiva y celosa.

-Eiji…-susurró mientras nuevamente acercaba su mano para acariciarlo, gesto que el chico de ojos azules esquivó.- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-No podía más, no, no podía. ¿Quién podría aguantar tanto sin explicaciones? Su persona especial se estaba alejando de él sin motivos aparentes y no dejaba que se le acercara. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, furioso y lleno de coraje. Eso no era algo propio de él, pero el chico pelirrojo ya conocía esa faceta que solo demostraba cuando se ponían a pelear gravemente.

-¡¿Cómo que qué demonios me pasa? Eres un chico y tratas de tocarme, eso no es normal-respondió enfadado para que después su mirada se mostrara acuosa- No es normal-susurró esta vez para sí mismo. El gesto de furia de Oishi se suavizó cuando vio que su querido pelirrojo comenzaba a llorar y a susurrar cosas intangibles- No es normal-repitió nuevamente. En un simple movimiento el pelirrojo estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por Oishi, no pudiendo más con las lágrimas estalló en llanto.- ¿Lo entiendes Oishi? Esto no es normal-mientras que a pesar de sus palabras abrazó fuertemente a Oishi, no queriendo alejarse de él, escondió su rostro en su cuello y no dejó que su llanto cesara.

¿Era eso? ¿Eiji quería alejarse de él porque eran hombres? ¿Por qué no era bien visto? ¿Era eso? No pudo evitar soltar una que otra lágrima con una sonrisa de felicidad. Sí, él era su persona perfecta, era él su persona especial. Viendo por su bien, anteponiendo su propia felicidad, pensando siempre en los demás antes que en él mismo, siendo una persona alegre, una persona energética, y muy sonriente, siendo siempre optimista, sin miedo a llorar, fuerte y a la vez frágil. Sí, esa era la persona que él estaba buscando. Su persona especial, de algún modo, su _princesa_, estaba en frente de él sonriéndole como nunca.

Y de algo estaba seguro, no lo dejaría escapar.

Sin soltar su abrazo con una mano levantó su mentón, sus ojos azules estaban acuosos, su cabello pelirrojo caía graciosamente por su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos.

¡Dios! Él era tan perfecto.

Sin dar ninguna señal, o algún indicio le besó. Sujeto delicadamente su rostro y no rompió en ningún momento el abrazo, el chico pelirrojo pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello aceptando aquella muestra de cariño.

Un beso apasionado, con furia, tratando de arrebatar su amor, besó con una sed insoportable sus labios, y le respondió de la misma manera. El beso fue disminuyendo su intensidad de a poco, después eran vagamente unos besos leves llenos de ternura. Acarició levemente su rostro, su persona especial, paradójicamente su princesa. Esa persona, era lo que él había buscado por tanto tiempo, y a pesar de las contrariedades, a pesar de no ser relativamente normales, no dejaría por nada que su persona especial se escapara.

Porque su cuento de hadas, tiene que tener un final feliz y para tener uno necesitaba una princesa, y estaba ahí, frente a él.

"_Mi cuento de hadas, acaba de empezar"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La había visto muy pocas veces, y debo admitir que siempre me pareció una chica realmente hermosa. Frente a mí estaba una jovencita de largos cabellos rojizos tomado en unas trenzas, por la luz de la entrada se podía deslumbrar su piel blanquecina y su mirada rojiza.

Era hermosa, me recordaba a mí cuando era más joven. Una chica tímida, frágil y a la vez muy madura.

¿A qué venía una chica como ella acá? No lo sé.

Me acerqué sonriente a ella y con el avance de mis propios pasos pude darme cuenta que en verdad era hermosa, casi como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Dime ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?-le pregunté mientras ella me respondía la sonrisa, aunque pude notar por el movimiento de sus manos que estaba nerviosa.

-Disculpe las molestias, vengo a ver a Ryoma ¿Está él en casa?-me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa tímida.

¿A Ryoma? ¿Esta joven? Asentí algo dudosa, Ryoma nunca me había hablado de alguna chica o algo parecido, es más siempre llegué a pensar que él no se interesaría por alguna hasta que fuera más mayor, en cierta parte, siempre fue diferente a su padre o a su hermano, era más serio y notaba que al menos las chicas no le eran de su agrado por el momento.

A lo mejor solo eran suposiciones mías y únicamente era una compañera de clases. Le abrí la reja y le hice un cordial ademán para que entrara. Me siguió hasta la entrada y al parecer no quería seguir avanzando.

-Ven, vamos Ryoma está cenando, adelante, pasa-le dije y me aventuré a entrar al salón sabiendo que ella seguía mis pasos.- Ryoma han venido a verte-le dije y su rostro me lo dijo todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No habíamos seguido comiendo, seguimos esperando a mi madre que se demoraba un poco, un par de pasos nos avisaban de su llegada, tomé mi cuenco de arroz para seguir comiendo.

-Ryoma han venido a verte-escuché la voz de mi madre, y ahí estaba ella. Dejé caer por inercia los palillos, y pude sentir la mirada de mi familia sobre mí.

Ella estaba al frente mío, con su aire sencillo, con su timidez escondida, con una sonrisa cálida pero que para mí era fría.

-¿Qué ocurre?-traté de no sonar nervioso.

-Vine por mis cosas-recordé su abrigo y una chaqueta que una vez ella dejó aquí. Su voz sonaba tranquila pero me fijé en el movimiento de sus manos que se movían nerviosas, ella también lo estaba. Me paré de mi asiento, les hice un gesto cordial a mis padres y fui a mi habitación, escuché como ella pedía permiso y pude sentirla unos segundos después detrás de mí.

Entré a mi habitación, no cerró la puerta pero estaba cerca de mí. Me dirigí a mi armario y ahí estaban. Una chaqueta, un chaleco y unos guantes que me había prestado una vez, tomé las prendas, las doblé y las guardé en una bolsa que estaba cercana a mí. Cuando me giré no pude evitar fijarme en sus delicadas facciones, en su pequeño tamaño, en su cuerpo de mujer, en sus mejillas sonrojadas, en su mirada.

Mirada que ella levantó y se conecto con la mía.

Para mí fueron minutos eternos mirando su mirada, pero seguramente eran segundos.

Y en un arrebato de impulso, en cosa de segundos, la bolsa cayó olvidada en mi habitación y ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo lo estrechaba contra el mío. Soltó un gesto de sorpresa pero por nada la solté, sentí sus delicadas manos abrazarse contra mí y apoyarse contra mi espalda. Escondió su cara en mi pecho y yo la mía en su cuello.

Sentí que lloraba, pero seguramente no quería que la viera, dejé que su llanto humedeciera mi playera, que sus manos apretaran mi espalda, que su respiración se volviera agitada y más.

Se separó un poco de mí, acaricié su rostro levemente, miraba cabizbaja, no se atrevía a subir su mirada y confrontarla con la mía. No deje de acariciar su suave piel, era algo que nunca me había cansado de hacer, y era acariciarla una y otra vez.

-Te amo-susurré levemente cerca de su rostro, sentí a través de mi tacto que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado adorablemente. Besé su frente- Te amo-le volví a susurrar, y deposité nuevamente un beso pero ahora en su mejilla- Te amo-dije por tercera vez y la tercera vez era la vencida, subió su mirada para que se encontrara con la mía. Su mirada que muchas veces me llenaba de alegría y relajación. Vi sus labios humedecidos levemente abiertos, la volví a mirar y de un solo movimiento junté mis labios con los suyos.

Dulce sabor a fresas.

Una danza tranquila y pacífica se mecía en nuestros labios, me correspondió levemente el gesto, pasó sus delicadas manos por detrás de mi cuello, y abracé fuertemente su delicada cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí y profundizando aquel beso, sin perder sin embargo, el gesto de ternura.

Duró no se cuanto tiempo, pero para mí realmente fue corto. Cosa de segundos, un gesto que para mí fue efímero. Nos separamos un poco por la falta de aire, seguimos observándonos. Y decidí ir por aquella respuesta.

-¿Por qué?-inquirí exigiendo una respuesta que fuera clara, una respuesta que me dijera el por qué de nuestra ruptura. El por qué que me dijera "Quiero terminar" palabras claras que estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría.

Segundos

Minutos

¡Dios! ¡Podía asegurar que fueron horas en las que ellas se quedó callada!

¡Necesitaba saberlo! ¡Demonios! Quería saber si la había lastimado, si acaso la forcé alguna vez en la cual ella no quisiera nada, si a lo mejor le dije algo hiriente. ¡Algo! ¡Lo que fuera! ¡Demonios! ¡Necesitaba una respuesta ahora, sino enloquecería aún más!

¡Pero ella solamente se quedaba callada mirando el suelo!

Necesitaba oírlo.

Saber que había hecho mal.

-…-susurró algo que no pude escuchar claramente.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté haciéndole saber que no le había escuchado. Me miró decidida a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de nerviosismo y a la vez de fortaleza.

-Que no lo entenderías-dijo ahora fuertemente.

¿Qué no lo entendería?

¿Qué no lo entendería?

-¿Qué no lo entendería?-dije incrédulo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se empezaron a escuchar fuertes gritos provenientes de la habitación del menor de los Echizen, Nanjiroh miraba a su familia que solo guardaba silencio.

-No sabía que Ryoma tuviese algo con una chiquilla tan hermosa-dijo Nanako suavemente.

-Es la nieta de Sumire-comentó Nanjiroh a su familia, más a su esposa que a alguien más.

-La reconocí de inmediato, pero tampoco sabía que ése era el motivo de las acciones inexplicables de Ryoma-dijo Rinko apretando levemente la mano de su esposo.- Tiene un buen gusto-sonrió.

-Es un Echizen-dijo Nanjiroh como si aquello fuera obvio.

-Solo espero que las cosas se solucionen entre ellos, porque al parecer no es una pelea común-habló por primera vez Ryoga observando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor.

_-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo entienda sino me lo dices? ¡Es obvio que no lo entiendo! ¡Me dejaste así sin ninguna explicación!-_se escuchaba la voz alzada del menor de los Echizen. Nanako miró algo angustiada a su familia.

_-¡No me hables en ese tono!-_replicaba angustiada la joven- _¡No puedes entenderlo! ¡Lo hago por tu bien!_

_-¡¿Por mí bien? ¡¿Por mi bien? ¡Estuve decaído hace días, casi dejo el Tenis porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti! ¿Y dices que lo haces por mí bien?_

_-¡Suficiente! ¡Esto es suficiente! ¡Algún día lo entenderás!_

_-¡¿Qué crees que haces? _

_-¡Me voy eso es lo que hago! ¡Vine por mis cosas únicamente! _

_-¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! _

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, a los segundos apareció la joven de trenzas con la nariz sonrojada, con los ojos hinchados y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Hizo una reverencia a la familia algo avergonzada.

-Lamento mucho la situación, no se volverá a repetir. Nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose rápidamente y con paso apresurado abandonó el lugar. A los segundos salió un Ryoma enfurecido y algo angustiado, sin decir nada fue detrás de la chica que había abandonado el lugar hace unos segundos.

-Nunca había visto a Ryoma de esa forma-dijo Ryoga algo sorprendido al igual que su familia que había quedado perpleja al ver al "pequeño" enfurecido.

-Ojalá todo se arregle-dijo Nanjiroh, miró a su hijo mayor adoptivo y éste solo asintió al igual que los demás presente.

Al fin y al cabo era un Echizen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún no lograba salir de la casa, la vi caminado apresuradamente, corrí y logré detenerla sujetándola de la mano e hice que se girará hacia mí.

-Sino me dices las cosas es muy difícil que pueda comprenderlo-dije ahora en un tono más calmado, la sujeté por ambas muñecas sin ejercer fuerza y únicamente para que no se alejara de mí nuevamente.

-No lo entenderías-dijo ya resignada a escaparse y sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Sino me cuentas no lo haré

-Me odiarías-aseguró algo nerviosa.

-No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera-le respondí nuevamente ansioso por saber su motivo.

-Será difícil-volvió a anteponer una excusa

-Lo superaremos juntos-inquirí ansioso.

-No nos apoyaran-dijo ahora con la mirada llorosa.

-Te tengo y tú me tienes, ¿Qué más hace falta?

-Tengo miedo-estalló en llanto y volví a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Te protegeré-le susurre levemente.

Alzo su mirada y ahí lo supe. Me lo iba a decir.

La sorpresa no faltaba en mi rostro, las lágrimas de ella no paraban de correr, me llenó un nerviosismo completo que recorrió desde la punta del pelo hasta la punta de lo pies. Escuché sus explicaciones, el por qué de sus decisiones, el de sus miedos, el de su alejamiento, me explicaba todo entre hipidos del llanto.

Estaba nerviosa, temblaba completamente, no dejaba de llorar, no sabía desde hace cuanto ella lo había guardado solo que únicamente debió haber sido demasiado peso para su espalda, y en segundos, pude sentir mis mejillas cálidas, estaba llorando de nuevo, me había vuelto un llorica desde que estaba con ella, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de los prejuicios, de las peleas, de los rumores, de los miedos, de la incertidumbre, del largo camino a recorrer, de los retos, de los regaños, a pesar de todo.

No pude evitar sentir que no todo era tan negro como pensaba. Mi historia con ella apenas estaba comenzando, y nos conllevaría a buscarle un final feliz.

Un final feliz que pensé que antes no tendría después de nuestra ruptura.

No, no todo había acabado.

Esto solo era el comienzo.

-Lo siento-lloró amargamente mientras escondía nuevamente su rostro en mi pecho y la abracé fuertemente.

No sería nada fácil ni mucho menos sencillo. Estábamos en un gran problema y ello conllevaba a dejar sueños sin cumplirse por el momento, pero saldríamos adelante, lo haríamos juntos, este es solo el inicio de un cuento que tenía final feliz.

¿Tanta seguridad?

Sí, me tenía mucha seguridad.

Frente a mí estaba mi única persona especial, mi princesa de cuento de hadas.

Y estaba seguro que no volvería a encontrar a alguien así nunca más. Pues…

_Un Echizen solo se enamora una vez…_

Y entonces, no pude evitar sonreír. No era tan malo.

"_Estoy embarazada" _

No, no era malo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>

¡LISTO! ¡AL FIN! ¡TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO! No les mentiré chicas, no diré que no tenía tiempo o que eran cosas del colegio, porque sería una vulgar mentira xD Era simplemente porque escribía y borraba y así una y otra vez… ¡No sabía cómo terminarlo! ¡Pero acá está! ¡Charán! ¡El cuarto capítulo! Estoy poniéndome al día con las historias y bueno, éste fue el primero que terminé. Ojalá les guste y sea completamente de su agrado.

Chicas, puede que yo diga "Sino dejan Reviews no seguiré escribiéndola" Créanme no sería capaz ni siquiera de pensarlo, he estado desde hace tiempo acá en Fanfiction leyendo las historias, y créanme que no hay nada más que aborrezca un escritor que me deja con las ganas de seguir leyendo y que no vuelve a escribir. No me gustan y por nada del mundo me convertiré en uno de ellos a no ser que fallezca y no vuelva a escribir más. No se sientan obligadas a dejarme un review, pero si lo quieren hacer, bienvenidos sean. Me alegran muchísimo, me encanta cuando recibo uno, siento que las ganas de escribir se incrementan cada vez más. Me gusta saber que les parece el capítulo, sus pensamientos o ideas, en verdad, me agrada verlos.

En fin, cuídense mucho, besitos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aifonsy: **Tu aporte estaba ya incluido en este capìtulo, no podìan faltar las personas que pasan por algùn tipo de Bullyng y este caso es Tomoka la que lo sufre. Son cosas que pueden ocurrir en la adolescencia, aunque no me ha pasado nada de esto a mí. Espero verte nuevamente y que éste capítulo sea de tu completo agrado. Cuídate, Besos.

**Karly15:** Me alegro que hayas esperado la actualización y bueno acá está. Espero que sea de tu agrado y pues bueno, no me gusta mucho que en las historias sea todo color de rosa, un poco de realismo a las cosas le va bien. Cuídate mucho y espero verte nuevamente por éstos lados.

**Arika Yoy Uchiha:** Mi estimada Arika xD Ok, no. No quiero matarte, no es la idea quedarme con pocos lectores xD Espero sinceramente que éste capítulo te guste por completo, la historia. Ojalá no estés muerta y puedas leerlo. Y para que sepas ya actualicé mi historia de Captain Tsubasa y no me ha llegado ningún review tuyo xD Ojalá te gusten los capítulos, cuídate, besos.

**Miki1920: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero verte nuevamente por acá. Ojalá te guste éste nuevo capítulo.

**Funny-Life: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero verte nuevamente por acá. Cuídate, besos.

**Stellar BS: **Acá está la continuación, espero que te guste y haya sido de tu agrado por completo. Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz, cuídate, besos.

**: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero que tengas la oportunidad de leerlo. Cuídate, Besos. Y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Ladykagurasama: **Jeje, me alegra un montón leer tu review. ¡En serio! Me fascinan completamente, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y bueno, una que otra sorpresita por ahí nunca vienen nada de mal. Te voy a publicar en el muro [Fb] para que sepas que ya he actualizado, esperaré con ansias tu opinión y muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Muchas Gracias po seguir leyendo mi historia, me hace muy feliz. Cuídate, Besitos.

**A: **Puedo decirlo, un review bastante interesante. Querida, en ningún momento dije esas amenazas en serio. Si llevas tanto tiempo en Fanfiction como dices, debes haber conocido a aquellos escritores que dejan su trabajo a medio terminar y nunca más dan una señal sobre la historia. Conozco Fanfiction hace más de ocho años y sé que se siente cuando ves que un lector ha abandonado. Recién me anime este año o el pasado a crearme una cuenta y crear historias para que todos las lean, y estoy entusiasmada con la historia, tan así que siempre que se me ocurre una idea la anoto en mi mano o en un trozo de servilleta, donde quiera que sea que esté. No dejaré la historia por nada del mundo, ni esta ni mucho menos las demás. Amo escribir y es razón suficiente para seguir haciendolo. Pero tampoco te mentiré que siempre ansio leer un nuevo comentario, no sabes la alegrìa que me inunda el ver que una persona se haya dado el tiempo de comentarme así como también lo has hecho tú. Es cierto, es un tema que se ha dado mucho en Chile, como las jóvenes embarazadas, algo de verdad preocupante, pero seguramente habrás notado que esta es solo una historia y que también llevará ese tono mágico como algunas, un tono que no le haría daño a nuestro país. Me hubiese gustado responderte al e-mail, pero no me llegó en tu comentario. Me alegra saber que me he ganado una lectora incondicional y te mentiría si te dijera que no me gustaría volver a verte por acá. Porque a cada una de las personas que me comentan, se ganan un poco de estimación de mí. Espero que estés bien, que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que hubieses tenido la oportunidad de leerlo. Cuídate, Besos y solo me queda una cosa por decir ¿Review? A lo mejor, quizás, quién sabe.

**Sole: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero que puedas leer este capítulo y por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo. Esta historia, apenas está comenzando. Cuídate, Besos y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas Gracias todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de escribir un review.

Cuídense Mucho, Besitos.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Atte. Fru – Chan

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Celos, ahí

Los Personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión.

"**Realidad"**

"_Celos ahí"_

_(Canción: Eres – Café Tacuba) _

Extrañaba su aroma.

Su dulce y peculiar fragancia.

Ya no lloraba más, pero aún así su cuerpo estaba entre mis brazos, sentía como ella respiraba, como sus delicadas y pequeñas manos apretaban mi camisa, la calidez de su cuerpo, como se estremecía ante mi tacto por una simple caricia de su espalda. Respiré profundamente, y ahí estaba su aroma a jazmines. Extrañaba su esencia, su cuerpo, su calidez, sus reacciones, sus muecas, sus risas silenciosas, sus miradas cómplices… ¡La extrañaba a toda ella!

Y al fin, al fin había vuelto a él.

Me sentía aliviado, al fin ese nudo en la garganta había desaparecido, esa molestia en mi pecho ya no estaba y las ganas de llorar, de mandar todo a la mierda, todo. Todo se había desvanecido.

En esos segundos, minutos, horas, lo que fuera. En esos momentos, eran solo ellos dos, no había nadie más, no habían problemas, las lágrimas ya no estaban, tampoco las angustias, ni el momento de recordar, sino el del seguir viviendo y creando más momentos. Podía sentir esas cosquillas en su vientre, sus manos sudadas y podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentir esas sensaciones, fueron inexplicables de a momentos, no entendía por qué sentía antes la necesidad de verla, o que simplemente pronunciará su nombre. Después comprendió, estaba enamorado. Enamorado de una chica con la cual vivió momentos inexplicables, nunca había sentido esa necesidad de reír por cualquier tontera, de sentarse en una banca y mirar las estrellas junto a una persona especial, nunca sintió esa necesidad de verse bien solo para esa persona, ni esas cosquillas, ni ansiedad de ver a esa persona, ni mucho menos entendía por qué quería tener extraños impulsos de sonreír cuando veía a aquella persona.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Y desde que llegó, todo empezó a tener sentido.

Los momentos que vivió junto a ella se pasaron tan rápido, las risas, las citas, los abrazos, los besos, las caricias, las salidas, o hasta los simples paseos a un parque, o la ida hacia el Instituto, como así también los regresos a casa, los regalos, esas llamadas furtivas, todo pasó tan rápido para él, cuando en realidad ya se había vuelto un año junto a ella. Un año bastante especial, que estaba seguro que por nada abandonaría de sus recuerdos. Cuando pensó que todo se había acabado, no lo quiso asimilar. El pensar que todo estaba por terminado, que no volvería a besarla, que no volverían a ser lo mismo de antes. Esa simple idea le devastó. Nunca llegó a pensar que atravesarían una crisis, nunca. Había sido un año juntos, sin peleas, sin discusiones, que siempre pensó que lo de ellos duraría una eternidad. A veces miraba en silencio como sus amigos se peleaban con sus novias, como terminaban enojados, que no se hablaban por semanas, e incluso Ann y Momoshiro dejaron de hablarse por un mes. En esos momentos se veía a ellos dos, nunca habían atravesado algo así, nunca habían escenas de celos por las chicas/os o porque uno o el otro quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Muchas veces entre ellos, no hacían falta las palabras, apenas con una mirada se entendían y nunca hacían problema por ello. Y ésta había sido una de sus primeras peleas, que estaba seguro que también iría a sus momentos inolvidables. Aquella discusión había sido diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus amigos, o hasta en sus padres. Ella lo había alejado de su vida, porque quería que triunfara, porque pensaba que algo como aquello sería un impedimento de inmediato para que fuera un excelente jugador de tenis.

Ella lo había alejado, por su bien.

Se dio cuenta, no. Mejor dicho, que esto re fortaleció su opinión sobre ella. Esa chica era su persona especial y única. Pensando en él, viendo su seguridad antes que la de ella, ante poniendo su futuro y su felicidad, ésa chica lo amaba de tal manera, que estaba dejándolo libre a costa de su felicidad y de sus problemas.

Era ella.

Era esa pequeña chica de apenas 1.65, de piel blanca, suave, frágil, casi de porcelana. De largas hebras finas de color castaño rojizo peculiar, de orbes rojizos singulares, de una sonrisa enigmática, de un sonrojo inconfundible, de palabras mudas, de miradas silenciosas que a la vez hablaban más que una frase. Era esa pequeña chica, su persona especial.

Se separó levemente de ella pero sin llegar a soltarla, se encontraron sus miradas, y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició con su mano levemente su rostro delicadamente, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos ante la caricia. Se inclinó levemente y besó su frente, ella soltó algo parecido a una pequeña risa. Sus miradas enigmáticas, de orbes singulares se volvieron a encontrar.

-Y-yo... tengo tanto miedo-dijo algo nerviosa sin dejar de observarlo. Él volvió a abrazarla fuertemente.

-No estás sola-fue lo único que dijo. Y Sakuno Ryuzaki así lo sintió. Había sido un gran paso, al fin se lo había dicho a él, pero venía lo peor.

La Familia.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su abuela, sus padres, o los padres de Ryoma. No tenía idea de nada, de cómo lo tomarían sus amigos, la gente del Instituto, la sociedad entera. No, no lo sabía. Y se moría de nervios, se moría de pánico. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No podía hacer nada. Las cosas ya estaban hechas y ella no se arrepentía de nada, estaba feliz de haberle entregado su primera vez a su persona especial. Porque sabía que nunca iba a encontrar a alguien como Ryoma, y tampoco le interesaba encontrar a alguien así o parecido.

Amaba a Ryoma.

¡Y de qué manera lo amaba!

Estaba feliz de que él le correspondiera sus sentimientos, de que hubieran vivido tantas cosas juntos. No estaba en sus planes dejar a esa vida que ella llevaba adentro de su vientre en otras manos, o mucho menos quitarle la vida. Amaba a ese hombre, y tener un hijo de él, lo veía más que nada como una bendición.

Un hijo suyo.

Lo vería correr, caminar, como aprendía hablar, seguramente tomaría una raqueta de tenis y se encargaría de alguna manera de golpear la pelota. ¿Sería callado? ¿O sería nervioso como ella? ¿Sería niño? ¿O a lo mejor niña?

No lo sabía.

Pero de todas formas lo vería hacer todas esas cosas y no estaría sola. Estaría junto a él. Junto a su persona especial.

Junto a Ryoma.

-¿T-te arrepientes de algo?-escuchó su voz algo insegura, sintió como él volvía depositar un pequeño beso en su frente.

-No-fue lo único que dijo. ¿Arrepentirse? ¿De haber conocido al chico más maravilloso que pudiera haber? ¿De haber confesado sus sentimientos? ¿Y de ver cómo ella era increíblemente correspondida? ¿Arrepentirse de conocer a su persona especial?

¿Arrepentida de haber conocido a Ryoma Echizen?

-Nunca-susurró bajo- me arrepentiré de haberte conocido-dijo ella cerrando con una sonrisa. Ambos se miraron nuevamente.

¿Acaso su persona especial podía ser más perfecta?

Imposible.

* * *

><p>Se acomodó su uniforme, vio su reflejo en el espejo y trató de peinarse, pero volvía adoptar su cabello enmarañado esa rara forma que siempre tenía. Tomó su mochila y su bolsa de tenis, bajó las escaleras. Su hermana ya se había ido al Colegio, y pudo ver nuevamente que el negocio estaba cerrado, sintió la tos fuerte y prominente de su madre en el segundo piso. Las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada bien, la crisis económica que estaban llevando les estaba consumiendo completamente. Su negocio ya no estaba funcionando como antes, últimamente se estaban instalando más negocios grandes en el barrio, y el Sushi estaba siendo dejado en el olvido. No había forma de que volvieran a resurgir, por supuesto estaban esos clientes habituales que nunca dejaban de ir, aunque estuviera abierto o cerrado. Pero no era suficiente, la clienta estaba disminuyendo, el cambio económico se estaba dando en la mayoría del país, los abarrotes estaban subiendo de precio, y el peso que bajaba ya no se veía. Se venían momentos negros en su familia, más oscuros de los que ya estaba viviendo.<p>

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y fue a la cocina, tenía hambre y necesitaba algo que comer durante la mañana por el entrenamiento que se venía en las mañanas. Abrió el refrigerador y lo cerró, abrió las despensas y las cerró, fue a la bodega y la cerró.

Se estaban quedando sin comida, y el dinero del negocio era escaso. Tenían que pagar el agua, la luz, el Instituto, la renta, los medicamentos de su madre. No estaba alcanzando.

Abrió nuevamente el refrigerador y sacó algo de arroz que había en la olla, estaba quedando poca comida y recién era inicio de mes. Cerró la puerta, no sin antes guardar el arroz en un cuenco afuera. Prefirió pasar por alto el desayuno, su madre estaba enferma y ella debía comer antes que ellos. Se fijó en la lava lozas y vio que no había loza que lavar, y tampoco había algún indicio de que se había lavado alguna.

Su hermana pequeña tampoco había desayunado.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, tomó su mochila y su equipo del Club de Tenis y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y haberles mentido que ya había desayunado.

Tendría que empezar a ayudar de alguna forma en el Hogar, y tenía que empezar hacerlo de manera inmediata antes de que los problemas lo absorbieran de manera completa.

Y un trabajo de medio tiempo era lo que él necesitaba, que no consumiera demasiado tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para obtener algo de dinero y luego de ello poder ir a casa ayudar a sus padres y a su hermana con los estudios.

Sería difícil, algo complicado, pero tendría que hacerlo. Cuando una familia está inestable, siempre afecta a todos los miembros de la familia en algún sentido, y ya estaba ocurriendo en la familia Kawamura, y él no dejaría que siguiera avanzando. La familia era un factor importante en la vida de cualquier persona, y para él siempre había sido su gran pilar, siempre lo guiaban por el buen camino y las buenas enseñanzas, lo ayudaban en sus indecisiones, lo aconsejaban sobre el querer y el deber, el tenis y el hogar, siempre, siempre su familia había estado ahí presente, a su lado. No podía dejar que se desmoronara, era en esos momentos en que la familia debía estar más unida que nunca.

Sus amigos a lo mejor no iban a estar siempre presentes en su vida, seguramente un día de éstos se separarían sus caminos y rara vez vería alguno, las relaciones amorosas podían esperar hasta que él fuera un hombre de bien y estable, pero su familia.

Era completamente diferente.

La familia siempre está ahí con uno, apoyando, dando consejos, haciéndote reír, consolándote, llorando contigo, aceptándote y por sobre todo, amándote.

No iba a dejar a su familia sola, aunque su voluntad para querer ayudarle iba a tener un costo. Pero tenían que haber prioridades, y en esos momentos, su prioridad principal, era su familia. El amor carismático y bondadoso de su madre, el espíritu luchador y fuerte de su padre, y el espíritu alegre y entusiasta de su hermana. Y por supuesto, ese toque de fuego del hijo mayor de los Kawamura.

Todos.

La Familia Kawamura.

Tendría que estar junta y fuerte, como una verdadera familia.

Y Kawamura se iba a encargar de ayudar en eso.

* * *

><p>Abrazó la almohada con fuerza, y pego un pequeño bostezo algo tierno. Sus enormes ojos rojizos se habían abierto al mundo, y recorrían con lentitud su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y restregó sus manos en pequeños puños contra sus ojos. Los sentía pesados, y era porque había llorado la noche anterior.<p>

La noche anterior.

Ryoma ya lo sabía, y a pesar de que los nervios la carcomían en ésos momentos, ya no podía hacer nada. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Estuvo bien haberle confesado a Ryoma la verdad?

De momento no lo sabía, lo único que podía asegurar es que ya no había marcha atrás. De alguna forma sonrió optimista y se levanto de la cama con muchos ánimos. Tomó una toalla de su gabinete y partió tarareando alguna canción en dirección al baño, para tomar una ducha fresca.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, estaba completamente despeinada, sus trenzas desechas, ojeras, los ojos rojos, y la nariz algo rosada. Sin importar, se sentía bien, de maravillas. Se sentía hermosa, y que nada podría arruinarle el día. Se despojó de sus ropas y antes de entrar a la ducha nuevamente se miró al espejo. Observó su vientre, y de forma inconsciente lo acarició con sus pálidas manos.

Un bebé.

Ella tendría un bebé de Ryoma. De su Ryoma.

Soltó una leve risa.

-Hahaha-rió levemente. Definitivamente, nada podría salir mal ése día. Y con ése pensamiento entró a la ducha y abrió la llave para que el agua helada recorriera su cuerpo.

**.**

Un bebé.

Su propio bebé.

Seguramente no iba a ser de ésos bebes insoportables que veía en la calle, que lloraban a gritos. O de ésos pequeños niños que hacían enormes pataletas. No, sabía que su hijo no iba a ser así.

¿Hijo?

¿Acababa de decir "su hijo"?

Sonaba…

Sonaba… bien. Sí, eso. Sonaba bien.

Su hijo.

Seguramente sería un gran tenista como él. Sería a lo mejor a su imagen y semejanza, un pequeño Ryoma Jr, no estaría mal.

Soltó una carcajada, ya estaba pensando desvariadamente.

Pero… ¿Y si…

**.**

¿Y si fuera una niña?

¿Tendría a lo mejor los ojos dorados? ¿O rojizos tal vez? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Callada y tímida como ella? ¿O a lo mejor arrogante y pretenciosa como su padre? ¿Sería de baja estatura? ¿O sería alta como Ryoma? ¿Le gustarán las cosas dulces o a lo mejor las cosas saladas?

Una niña.

Una pequeña princesita, la princesita de la casa.

**.**

Una pequeña princesa que tendría que esconder de todos los pervertidos que andarían detrás de ella. Ryoma frunció levemente el ceño, se puso la camiseta, y los pantalones.

Una niña.

Se puso el cinturón, y se "peinó" con la mano como lo hacía siempre, de manera que sus cabellos quedaban alborotados como siempre.

Se observó en el espejo que se hallaba en su habitación, y una mirada fría pasó.

**.**

Sakuno se peinaba su larga cabellera mientras seguía tarareando una canción. ¿Acaso si fuera niña tendría el cabello largo como ella a su edad? ¿Le haría trenzas? ¿O a lo mejor pequeños rulos?

La chica de cabellos rojizos, se dividió su larga cabellera, la parte de arriba la tomó en una cola baja, y parte de abajo la pasó por delante de sus hombros. Se terminó de vestir apenas se puso sus calcetas, tomando su maletín bajó en busca de algo de comer.

-"Una niña"-pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras- "Sería como tener una muñeca, vestidos pomposos, muchos peinados, osos de felpa, muñecas, un adorable triciclo, y una cocinilla para niñas. Sería tan genial tener una niña"

**.**

-No, definitivamente. Un niño es lo mejor-se dijo para sí mismo.

-Sí, definitivamente. Una niña es lo mejor-se dijo para sí misma.

Y con ése pensamiento, ambos se preparaban el desayuno para luego ir a clases y poder ver, a esa persona especial.

* * *

><p>Respiraba lentamente, sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, las manos sudando, y un golpeteo incesante en su corazón. Apretó con fuerzas su maletín, y caminó nerviosa. Su uniforme, era diferente a los demás, pero ya luego tendría el de preparatoria. Estaba ansiosa porque llegara ése día, así, tan solo así, podría estar un poco más cerca de <em>él<em>.

Una sonrisa tonta pero tierna se asomó por su cara, podía ya sentir su aroma a menta, su porte elegante, su presencia agradable y misteriosa. Podía sentirlo, como siempre. Amaba sus gestos característicos, su rostro serio, su mirada analítica, o como se transformaba su rostro cuando veía un partido de tenis, su alegría cuando tomaba ésos extraños jugos, su sonrisa, todo.

Absolutamente todo.

A veces se preguntaba si podía querer más a ésa persona especial. Y era cuando se daba cuenta que pasaba más horas de las que respiraba, pensando en él. Algo _imposible. _Y se daba cuenta, no, no se podía querer tanto a una persona.

Suspiró.

Ése tipo de suspiro que soltamos, mezclado con una risa de nerviosismo y un ritmo frenético en el corazón. Donde te cuesta hasta respirar cuando piensas en ésa persona, o peor. Cuando está contigo.

Un sentimiento enorme estaba creciendo en su interior, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar por ser tan grande y especial. Estaba loca, locamente enamorada, ya lo sabía. Había perdido la cordura, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan diferente cuando lo veía, cuando estaba con él, poniéndola nerviosa tan solo con su aroma, con su porte, su andar, con solo ser él.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y pudo verlo, ahí, sonriendo como siempre, con ésa aura de misterio que lo rodeaba, recordaba su voz clara, su risa, su presencia, su altura, como era de complexión.

Y entonces recordó su voz, cuando por primera vez pronunció su nombre.

-Kurumi-una voz clara, lenta, varonil que pronunciaba su nombre. Sí, así era, tal cual. La escuchaba claramente, como si estuviera cerca de ella- Ku-ru-mi-un pequeño golpe en la cabeza le hizo aterrizar, y vio enfrente de ella unos ojos azules que la miraban expectantes.

-A.-ah! –Sentía los colores subir por sus mejillas, su corazón latía descontroladamente, y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos- ¡Fu-Fuji-senpai! ¡Buenos días!-dijo la chica tratando de sonreír.

El titular de Seigaku le sonrió. Una sonrisa fresca, sincera, de ésas que solo tenía con ella. Una de ésas sonrisas que alegraban el día de la pequeña Kurumi. Suspiró lentamente, ¿Acaso lo que sentía ya no podía ser más grande?

Sentía que en cualquier momento sus sentimientos iban a escapar de su cuerpo para poder gritar todo lo que él le hacía sentir.

-Buenos días-dijo Fuji sin quitar su sonrisa- ¿Vamos?-Sentía su respiración agitada ¡Iba a caminar con él hasta el Instituto! ¡Le había sonreído! Y nuevamente había dicho su nombre, no solo una, sino que dos veces.

¿Acaso podía pedir más para que éste fuera perfecto?

El silencio les rodeaba en el trayecto, Fuji tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, mientras Kurumi lo observaba de reojo. Veía como muchas chicas del Instituto sonreían como boba cuando veían a Fuji, escuchaba susurros, sobre él, sobre lo guapo que era y sobre ella.

"_Fuji-Senpai es tan lindo ¡Mira como trata a su Kohai!"_

Ella no era su Kohai.

"_¡Mira que tierno! De seguro acompaña a su hermanita a clases"_

Ella no era su hermanita.

"_Está claro que Fuji-Senpai es solo atento con ella. Fuji-senpai no se podría fijar en una niña que apenas va en Secundaria"_

Ella…

Ella lo sabía…

Lo sabía a la perfección ¡Joder!

¿Por qué cuando estaba en una nube rosa tenía que venir el viento y bajarla como sea de allí? ¿Por qué?

Ella sabía perfectamente en qué tipo de situación se encontraba. Enamorada, de un joven guapísimo, mayor que ella y con apariencia de príncipe.

Apretó la manija de su maletín, ella muchas veces soñaba con ser su princesa. Era un amor de niña, lo sabía. Él era demasiado amable con ella como para que él se fijara en una pequeña. No cuando él podía tener a la chica que quisiera a sus pies.

A cualquiera.

_Menos a ella._

No necesitaba que unas chicas llenas de maquillaje y con faldas cortas le recordaran que Fuji-senpai era solo eso, un chico amable del Instituto. No necesitaba que le recordaran, que las posibilidades de que él se fijará en ella, fueran mínimas.

No, no lo necesitaba.

Ella ya lo sabía.

Pero a veces cuando los sentimientos están ahí, alojados en nuestros corazones, es imposible poder sacarlos. Por más que lo intentemos, ellos se quedarían ahí, haciendo que nuestros corazones latieran desesperadamente cuando ésa persona especial aparece, están ahí para sentir las palabras ahogadas, la falta de aire, las manos sudadas, están ahí…

Están ahí para hacernos felices o inmersamente tristes…

Fuji le empezó a hablar a Kurumi, la joven lo observaba sin mirarlo, lo escuchaba sin escucharlo y se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ése punto? ¿Cómo había llegado a amar tanto a una persona que no le importaban las circunstancias? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se había enamorado tanto sin ninguna posibilidad?

Fuji le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa alegremente.

Cualquiera podría decir que estaba feliz, sonriendo alegremente a su persona especial.

Pero Ijuuin Kurumi lo sabía.

Sus sentimientos estaban ahí, y no necesariamente para hacerla feliz.

* * *

><p>Estaba completamente diferente.<p>

Se le veía bien, sí. Bastante bien.

Se le veía… ¿Cómo era la palabra?

Renovado.

Sí, así se le veía.

Completamente renovado.

Y es que Ryoma apenas llegó al entrenamiento matutino de tenis, se sintió una atmosfera completamente diferente, muy renovada. Ya no tenía ésa aura de amargura, no tenía ésa mirada de: "Lárgate antes de que me desquite contigo" o algo parecido. Seguía siendo como antes, callado, y ése aire de arrogante que lo rodeaba seguía ahí, pero sus facciones ahora estaban más relajadas, no se veía como si miles de pensamientos lo taparan, no, nada de eso.

Se veía realmente bien.

Y es que Ryoma ya no tenía penas, todo se estaba solucionando de a poco. Su relación con Sakuno estaba bien, habían ya aclarado todo el día anterior y estaban juntos. Justo como él quería.

Juntos.

_Él y ella._

Ryoma y Sakuno.

Muchos de los pertenecientes al taller de tenis, sonrieron alegremente, al ver como él chico había vuelto en sus cabales, tal como Momoshiro que sonreía al verlo, él podía distinguir perfectamente como estaba su amigo con solo verlo, y apenas entró a la cancha, lo supo.

Ryoma había vuelto.

Ahora el motivo era ¿Por qué había vuelto?

Bien, no lo sabía, habría que averiguarlo.

-¡Buenos días Ryoma!-lo saludó alegremente, mientras el chico de la gorra lo miraba como siempre.

-Buenos días senpai-dijo Ryoma, mientras sacaba de su bolso su apreciada raqueta roja- ¿Un servicio?-le preguntó mientras sonreía arrogante- A no ser de que tengas miedo de perder-fue caminando hasta la cancha.

-¿Miedo? ¿Perder yo contra ti? ¡Já! ¡Ya quisieras!-le dijo con ganas mientras se adentraba a la cancha.

Y empezó el partido.

Oishi, ya había llegado a la cancha junto con Kawamura, Kaidoh, Tezuka e Inui. Y pudieron observar al pequeño de los titulares jugar como siempre con Momoshiro. Sonrieron, el equipo estaba nuevamente completo. O al menos en parte.

Oishi recordó a Eiji, la visita que fue hacerle al parecer no fue suficiente para que el chico aniñado volviera, el miedo le consumía, y prefería estar lejano a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él. Afortunadamente Tezuka estaba dispuesto a esperarlo temporalmente, solo esperaba que el chico de cabellos rojizos volviera luego, sino ya no podría contener sus impulsos retenidos.

Un suspiro llamó su atención, era de Kaidoh.

-¿Ocurre algo Kaidoh?-preguntó con preocupación como siempre, ésa que ya lo caracterizaba a él.

-Pff…-bufó- Tomoka anda extraña _(N.A: Kaidoh va a ser un poco más hablador, digamos que Tomoka lo ha cambiado un poco) _Le pasa algo, pero no me quiere decir que es lo que le ocurre-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer para me lo diga.

-¿Por qué las mujeres serán tan complicadas? Es mejor estar lejos de ellas por ahora-dijo Kawamura algo distraído.

-Eso es porque todavía no te ha gustado una-Fuji había aparecido, mientras dijo eso le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a su amigo.- Ya llegará el momento en que te guste una.

-¿Eh? ¿A ti te ha gustado una Fuji?-preguntó con sorpresa el joven- Por como hablas, supongo que sí ¿No?-aquella pregunta llamó la atención de los titulares que estaban cercanos, Kaidoh lo miraba silenciosamente, Oishi se preguntaba quién podría ser, Kawamura miraba algo sorprendido al ver el silencio del joven y Tezuka solo se acomodaba sus lentes, pero interiormente también esperaba una respuesta. E Inui había tomado rápidamente su libreta, lo miraba analizándolo, esperando una respuesta que quizás no estaba en sus datos. Y ahí estaba.

Fuji sonrió.

Y eso podía decir muchas cosas, tanto como un, "Sí, me gusta una chica" o como un "No, no me gusta nadie" o tal vez un "Lo dejaré a tu juicio". Y es que así era Fuji, cerrado, sin expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, se sentía de cierta forma vulnerable.

Momoshiro y Ryoma se acercaban a ellos, éste primero con una gran sonrisa, y el último, el último había vuelto.

-Entonces…-la voz seria de Tezuka se hizo sonar- ¿Ya estás bien?-preguntó observando a Ryoma.

-Sí.-fue lo único que dijo.

-Perfecto, porque ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en las nacionales. Vamos a ganar de nuevo-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el joven de lentes.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Iremos de nuevo por ésa victoria!-Dijo alegremente gritando Momoshiro. Kaidoh bufó.

-¿Qué no puedes quedarte callado por un momento?-dijo Kaidoh

-¡¿EH? ¿Qué pasa _Mamushi_? ¿La serpiente chiquita tiene problemas?-lo molestó Momoshiro como en los tiempos de antes. De a poco se formo una discusión de niños entre ambos.

-Terminaremos el entrenamiento matutino con diez vueltas a la cancha-se hizo imponer la voz de Tezuka.

-¡SÍ, CAPITÁN!

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué ya qué?-Tomoka no pudo evitar gritar sorprendida ante la confesión de Sakuno, en cambio de Ann que solo abrió la boca con un gesto de sorpresa, al menos ella era más disimulada. Sakuno apenas llegó al Instituto se vio llena de preguntas por partes de sus amigas, al parecer Tomoka había quedado muy preocupada al saber que la chica iba a la casa del joven tenista. Y en ése lapsus, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Y fue definitivamente eso lo que le llevó a la sorpresa.<p>

-Eso, ya hablé con Ryoma-dijo la chica un poco más bajo, ya que el grito de su amiga había llamado la atención de algunos estudiantes que merodeaban por ahí.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntó con curiosidad Ann. Esperaba una respuesta positiva al poder ver la calma de la chica.

-Dijo que estaría conmigo y que ya íbamos a solucionar el problema-sonrió la joven al poder recordar las palabras de su novio, nuevamente.

-Me alegro tanto Sakuno, pero… ¿Han decidido cuándo van a contarles a sus padres y a tu abuela?-le trajo a la realidad la joven de cabellos cortos.

-Sí, ya hablamos de eso…-susurró la chica algo bajo.

_Flash Back…_

_Después de aquel altercado de emociones, el joven se ofreció obligatoriamente para llevar a la joven a su casa, pues ya se hacía tarde y el joven quería estar más tiempo con ella. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el joven toma la delicada mano de la chica y entrelazó sus dedos junto a los de ella. _

_Ella sonrió. _

_-Hay que hablar con nuestros padres cuanto antes-dijo la voz fría del joven, Sakuno lo observó algo asustada. Era natural sentir tantos nervios, ¿Cómo iba a poder decirle a su abuela? ¿Con qué cara podría mirar después a su abuela? La crió hace tanto tiempo, era como su verdadera madre, de verdad se esforzó en criarla, ¿Y ella le devuelve el favor así? ¿Estando embarazada con apenas quince años? _

_-Ahh…-suspiró con miedo. El suspiro llamó la atención de inmediato de Ryoma, el chico la observó preocupante. _

_-Supongo que tu abuela querrá asesinarme cuando se lo digamos-dijo Ryoma con algo de burla. También se moría de nervios y miedos, pero no podía demostrarlo, no cuando Sakuno también moría de pánico al igual que él.- No tengas miedo-pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia él- Estoy contigo ¿Lo recuerdas?-la chica asintió.-Saldremos juntos de ésta situación-la chica volvió a asentir. Siguieron caminando, hasta que la chica detuvo su andar. Ryoma la miro._

_-Tengo miedo… Ryoma… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Somos apenas unos adolescentes ¿De dónde sacaremos dinero? ¿De dónde?-preguntó ella con nerviosismo._

_El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

_-Por el dinero, bueno, tengo una cuenta con el dinero que he ganado en unos torneos en Estados Unidos, de igual forma podría participar en unos de aquí y ganar algo, y ver si puedo encontrar algún trabajo-dijo el chico. El dinero no le preocupaba mucho, le preocupaba más la reacción que tuviera Sumire y su padre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda._

_Su padre podía ser un viejo chismoso y pervertido, pero era su padre, y sabía que de ésta no se iba librar de su reprimenda. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podían hacer nada por deshacerlo, solo había que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. _

_No era momento de sentir miedo, temores, pánico, era momento de apoyar a la chica, ella iba a cargar con algo muy pesado, y él tenía que estar ahí para ayudarla. Besó suavemente su frente, sintió como ella se estremeció ante ése gesto. No pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente, amaba ése efecto que tenía el sobre ella. _

_-¿Vamos?-preguntó la joven. _

_-Vamos-respondió el chico, entrelazó nuevamente sus dedos con los de ella, y emprendieron rumbo a la casa de la chica de trenzas. El camino fue silencioso, cada uno iba divagando entre sus pensamientos. Un bebé, era demasiado. Y aún no podían digerir por completo la noticia, al menos Ryoma. _

_Un bebé acarrea muchas responsabilidades y mucho tiempo, dinero, gastos, etc. Para empezar ¿Dónde iba a vivir el bebé? Con Sakuno, más que claro, eso no se pregunta, pero él también quería estar cerca de su hijo. Tendrían que vivir juntos. Sakuno tendría que dejar sus estudios temporalmente, porque ella tendría que descansar a medida que avanzaran los meses, después del parto tendría que guardar reposo, y quedarse en casa para amamantar y cuidar a su hijo, mientras que él buscaba un trabajo que pudiera darle un sueldo fijo, que lo ayudara con los pañales, ropa, juguetes, remedios, consultas médicas, etc. Por mientras tenía dinero guardado en una cuenta, pero ése dinero se iba acabar rápidamente con un bebé, tenía que contar con los gastos de nacimiento, los pañales, que estaba seguro que iban a ir y a venir a cada instante._

_-Ahh-Ryoma suspiró pesadamente. Sintió como le agarraba la manga, y se pudo dar cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa de la joven Ryuzaki. La chica lo miraba con preocupación, en un segundo la abrazó y nuevamente besó su frente-No pasa nada, solo pensaba en que será un gran tenista como su padre-respondió arrogantemente. Sakuno rió._

_-¿Nos veremos mañana?-preguntó la joven acomodando su cabeza en su pecho._

_-En todo momento-dijo el joven- Ésta vez no ocultaré lo que siento por ti-la joven suspiró aliviada, eso era como un dulce bálsamo para sus oídos. _

_-Ehm.. pero Ryom-iba a replicar un momento la joven, hasta que sintió como unos labios la callaban lentamente. Respondió el beso, uno tranquilo, sencillo, lleno de ternura y de seguridad. La joven cruzó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico de orbes doradas, y él pasó sus manos por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Segundos, minutos, ¿Horas? No lo sabía, se separaron por la falta de aire y mantuvieron la mirada._

_Sonrieron._

_-Nos vemos mañana, descansa-besó su mejilla- Buenas Noches -Sakuno se separó de su abrazo y entró a la casa, abrió la rejilla y antes de entrar le miro._

_-Buenas Noches, Ryoma-kun-y algo avergonzada entro torpemente a su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras y gritó un: "¡Ya llegué abuela!", fue a su habitación, abrió la ventana y ahí estaba él, esperando como siempre que ella le despidiera desde ahí.- Nos vemos mañana.-le sonrió. _

_El joven se despidió con la mano, la chica aguardó ahí, en su ventana, hasta que su silueta se perdiera en el camino, cuando ya no lo pudo ver más, solo ahí pudo cerrar la ventana y prender la luz de su habitación. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y sabía que sería el mejor, pues no hay mejor día, que el que después de una reconciliación._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Dice que estaremos juntos en esto-dijo la chica volviendo en sí y sonriéndole alegremente a sus amigas. La carga de la situación se sentía menos pesada, ya tenía con quién tenía que contar, con Ryoma. Con _su_ Ryoma. Ann la abrazó repentinamente, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Me alegro tanto por ustedes, no merecían estar una situación así-dijo la chica de cabellos cortos- ¡Por Dios, Sakuno! Nunca vuelvas a terminar con Ryoma, porque se ha notado que eres su mayor debilidad-acarició su cabello, y se separó de ella- Ustedes no están para estar separados.

-Muchas gracias Ann por tu apoyo-le abrazó fuertemente.-No sé qué haría sin una amiga como tú.

-Sí, claro. Dejen a Tomoka sola, al final ella no es nadie-indignada Tomoka se cruza de brazo y mira a otro lado. Las dos jóvenes estallan en risas y la abrazan de golpe.

Sakuno reía con sus amigas, todo era perfecto. Tenía al joven tenista de novio, pronto tendría un bebé, sus amigas la apoyaban y la querían. Vendrían dificultades, es cierto, pero iba afrontarlas.

Y no estaría sola en ello.

* * *

><p>-Vamos chicos ¡Apúrense! ¡Tenemos que ir a clases!-dijo Oishi mientras esperaba a sus compañeros que terminaran de cambiarse para ir a clases. Tezuka, Ryoma, Inui, Fuji ya habían terminado, y esperaban a que Momoshiro y Kaidoh, dejaran de competir por hasta quién se vestía más rápido.- ¡Momo! ¡Kaidoh! ¡Apúrense! ¡Eiji! ¿Terminaste de lavar tus dient.-frenó de golpe. El chico de ojos verdes no se había percatado de que su pareja de dobles ya no estaba con ellos, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a las manías del joven, que no podía evitar pensar que el chico de cabellos rojos, saldría del camarín cepillándose los dientes, tratando de comunicarse con Oishi y terminara como siempre atragantándose con la pasta, para que Oishi le pasara la botella con agua que estaba acostumbrado a llevar para ésos momentos.<p>

"_Eiji… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué no vuelves? Ya habíamos aclarado todo ¿No?"_ El ánimo del joven había decaído de inmediato. Los demás también había caído en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué Eiji no volvía? ¿Por qué? Era cierto, Tezuka le estaba esperando, el equipo de Seigaku no volvería a ser lo mismo sin él, tenían que estar juntos, como siempre, en cada salida, entrenamiento, ¡Y en las nacionales! Pero para empezar, ni siquiera tenían una respuesta para la pregunta esencial.

¿Por qué se había ido Eiji?

* * *

><p>Kurumi se sentó en el pasto, las clases aún no iniciaban, faltaban apenas unos minutos para el comienzo de clases. Se sentía tan confusa, afligida, alegre, feliz, acongojada. No hallaba alguna palabra que pudiera describir lo que sentía en ésos momentos.<p>

No la podía hallar.

Se hallaba en un callejón sin salida, ¿Cómo podía retener ésos sentimientos luego?

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo podría alejarlo de su vida, de su mente?

¿Cómo podría volver a ser la de antes?

No lo sabía, no hallaba respuestas.

Se sentía desesperada, no podía quererlo más. Pensaba todo el tiempo en su sonrisa, en su aroma. En todo. Soñaba con él muchas veces, pero solo eran eso. Sueños y pensamientos.

Nada cercano a la realidad…

Su querido Fuji no podía estar cerca de ella…

Él era demasiado inalcanzable para ella.

Demasiado.

* * *

><p>Sentía su aroma impregnado, su dulce aroma a menta, su calor, su abrazo, su voz, su presencia.<p>

Todo.

Aún podía sentirlo ahí, abrazándolo desesperadamente en un beso lleno de necesidad. Si cerraba los ojos por unos momentos, podría jurar que sentía su respiración de menta mezclada con la suya. Que sus brazos se cerraban en su cintura y de cómo sus manos acariciaban su cabello corto.

Sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla blanca. Abrió los ojos, estaba en el mundo real, en el Instituto, cerca de las canchas de tenis, en un lugar donde podría al menos verlo pasar. Para verlo, aunque sea un minuto.

Uno solo…

* * *

><p>Y lo vio.<p>

Ahí, abrazando sus piernas, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba confuso, se sentía solo, lo sabía. Con tan solo verlo lo sabía.

Podía saber que era lo que le ocurría con tan solo verlo.

Aunque fuera un solo segundo y ya sabía cuando su persona especial no estaba bien.

Eiji pasó una mano por su mejilla, seguramente secando alguna lágrima. Se veía tan frágil, tan delicado, le hubiera gustado ir y abrazarlo, no soltarlo nunca más y que no le importara lo que los demás dijeran. Pero no podía, no se atrevía.

Era un _cobarde._

* * *

><p>Ya habían salido de los camarines, En unos minutos comenzarían las clases y debían estar luego en los salones para no recibir ningún tipo de amonestación. Iban en grupo, algunos reían, otros callados, y otros como él sumido en sus pensamientos.<p>

Nunca ninguna mujer lo había descolocado tanto, nunca. Nunca se había preocupado tanto por una persona, por como ella.

Su pequeño problema gritón.

Nunca se había imaginado con una persona tan opuesta a él, tan chillona, alarmante, y descolocada. Pero tenía que admitir que era tierna, romántica, y se hacía querer. Y mucho. Se sentía consumido por ella, como una planta en un cuarto oscuro y una luz que está en el fondo de un cuarto, él hacía lo posible para llegar a ésa luz y vivir.

A su luz.

Pero lo admitía, nunca se había sentido así. Cuando se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pensó que solo era un dolor de estómago, cuando fue al baño, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con que había comido, y de que solo un motivo vino a su mente.

_Ella._

Y sufrió.

* * *

><p>Sufrió mucho… Para él ésa chica era inalcanzable… ¿Quién querría estar con un amargado como él?<p>

Nadie.

Se hallaba con miedo, nervios, ansiedad, y mil sentimientos que él no podía explicar. Pensaba en verla, sonreír, hablar, caminar, en todo. Pensaba en todos los movimientos que ella podría hacer, y él… Él quería verlos… Se sentía nervioso y torpe cuando ella se acercaba a hablarle, pero nunca lo iba demostrar.

Nunca.

No quería sentirse débil y mucho menos… _rechazado._

Tenía bajas expectativas de estar con ella, con estar cerca suyo y poder verla, era suficiente para él… Pero todo se salió del marco, los pensamientos rutinarios se vieron destrozados.

Ahí la tenía, frente a él… Sonrojada, pero valiente. Con una confesión al frente…

"_Me gus- ¡Me gustas Kaidoh!" _

Sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento se iba a desbordar de su cuerpo, que en algún momento dejaría de respirar, o que despertaría en cualquier momento… Como siempre. Las manos sudadas, sorprendido, el corazón acelerado, una felicidad enorme que quería gritar y salir brincando.

Y solo pudo hacer una cosa.

_La abrazo. _

Y nunca más la dejó ir.

* * *

><p>Los días junto a él habían sido maravillosos. Él no era de muchas palabras, pero si hacía gestos que decían más que mil palabras. Los detalles sencillos, como que la abrazara en cualquier momento, que la acompañara a casa, que besara su frente muchas veces, para ella… Ése tipo de besos significaban más que cualquier otro. Sus celos cuando veía a Horio hablar con ella con otro tipo de intenciones, o que simplemente ella se girara a verlo y se diera cuenta de que él ya la estaba mirando.<p>

Todo, todo con él era maravilloso. Amaba poder sacar más de la linda persona que él era al exterior… Pero no todo era color de rosa.

Lo amaba, mucho. Pero sus admiradoras no iban a dejarla tranquila hasta que se separara de él. Pero no quería, no podía hacerlo. Podría recibir muchos malos tratos, golpes, pero ella no quería alejarse de su persona amada.

No, no quería.

* * *

><p>Pero el miedo la consumía, no podía hablar. No podía, no podía hacerlo. No quería que ellas le hicieran daño a sus amigas, no a Ann, ni mucho menos a su amiga Sakuno. No, no a ellas. Ella podría aguantar, lo estaba haciendo, y podría seguir aguantando. Más y más…<p>

Todo.

Todo por ellas, y por _él._

Pero ya no sabía hasta cuándo podría mentirle. Hasta cuándo llegaría el momento de dejar de poner excusas ante las respuestas de Kaoru.

Pero aguantaría, hasta el momento aguantaría.

Solo tenía que sonreír.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás segura de querer ir a verlo? Quizás no todo empiece bien… Ya sabes, como es Ryoma-le dijo Ann a su amiga. Las tres iban en dirección al camarín del Club de Tenis, la chica de trenzas simplemente se moría por poder verlo. Ansiaba demasiado poder verlo y estar con él.<p>

Sabía perfectamente que todo ahora sería diferente. Ya no había secretos, ya no.

-Estoy segura-sonrió segura. Estaba segura que el sentimiento era mutuo. Lo sentía, súper claro. Y así eran siempre las cosas con él. Siempre, todo lo que la otra persona quería hacer, ellos ya lo sabían de antemano, y lo hacían, todo por ver a su persona especial, feliz. Sakuno miró a su amiga Ann y le sonrió nuevamente para tranquilizarla.- ¿Y cómo ha ido todo con Momo-Senpai?

-¿Con Momo-chan? Pues bien. Todo va bien, estamos más felices que nunca. No hemos peleado últimamente-sonrió la chica de cabellos cortos ante la pregunta y el cambio de tema- Es más, éste fin de semana mi madre quiere que lo lleve a casa, quiere conocerlo. Estoy ansiosa-emitió un chillido de alegría.

-¿En serio? Mis padres aún no conocen a Kaoru. Supongo que mi padre querrá asesinar al "delincuente" que ha robado a su pequeña niña-dijo Tomoka riendo al recordar el sobrenombre que su padre le había puesto a su novio.

-Hahaha, no puedo creerlo ¿Todavía le dice así? Tienes que esperar a que lo conozca, porque con la cara seria que tiene Kaidoh se va a caer de espalda-estallaron en risas… Era cierto, pero aún así Tomoka sabía que Kaoru, era la persona más tierna que podría haber.

Sakuno paró su caminar. Ahí estaba, Ryoma venía hablando un poco con sus senpai's. Ahí estaba, distraído, aún no notaba su presencia.

-¿Sakuno?-Ann y Tomoka vieron como su amiga se quedaba paralizada al ver al joven tenista, estaba nerviosa. La voz de Tomoka hizo que los titulares de Seigaku notaran la presencia de las chicas.

Especialmente de una.

* * *

><p>Podía escuchar su nombre en cualquier parte, y en ése momento no fue la excepción.<p>

La miró.

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, avergonzada y sencilla como siempre. Se había quedado paralizada, seguramente no sabría cómo actuar ahora. Y por el carajo, él tampoco sabía cómo actuar. Solo se quedó mirándola, viendo como el sonrojo subía por sus mejillas, como mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior o como jugaba con sus manos por los nervios.

Lo tenía loco.

-¿Eh? ¿Ryoma? ¿Qué ocurre?-Momoshiro miró a Ryoma preocupado al ver que el joven no avanzaba, vio hacia donde miraba y ahí estaba Sakuno. Oh, no. Seguramente Ryoma caería de nuevo. No quería ver a su amigo como antes, pero no sabía qué hacer. El encuentro ya estaba detectado por los jóvenes y las amigas de la chica.

* * *

><p>Se miraron a los ojos, y lo sabía. Ahí estaba su respuesta y no quería esperar más. Pudo ver como Tezuka o Fuji observaban el rostro inexplicable de Ryoma, o como Oishi y Momoshiro no hallaban que hacer para poder sacar a su amigo de aquella situación incómoda. Pero ella sabía que no era así, podía ver la misma ansiedad que ella sentía en su mirada, ése mirada que le decía que él también ansiaba verla.<p>

Y en un acto de impulso, de locura, de no tener la cordura en sus manos.

Corrió hacia él y se tiró a sus brazos. Lo abrazó, escondió su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo su aroma embriagante. Y en cuestión de segundos sintió sus brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura y pudo sentir la respiración pausada del joven en su cuello. Un simple movimiento y ella ya no tocaba el suelo, la tenía en volandas.

Rió.

Se separó de su cuello y lo observó.

Y rió nuevamente.

Rió como una loca completamente enamorada.

Porque eso era lo que ella era.

Cuando estamos enamorados, generalmente actuamos sin pensar en lo que hacemos o decimos. Pero somos felices, locamente felices de estar con ésa persona especial, que no importa el momento, el lugar, ni la circunstancia, solo hay que reír, reír y reír con ésa persona que siempre, siempre te hará feliz. No se arrepentía de nada, no existía el tiempo, ni el lugar y la gente había desaparecido de su alrededor. Solo eran ellos dos.

Ellos.

Él y ella.

Ryoma y Sakuno.

Y no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

><p>Sintió su cuerpo en el suyo y la abrazo sin dudarlo, de inmediato un aroma a jazmines lo embriagó. La levantó en volandas, y empezó a escuchar su suave risa. Una dulce melodía para ésos momentos, la vio, ése rostro de ansiedad y de felicidad, su mirada destellaba un brillo peculiar, estaba feliz. Moría de felicidad.<p>

Y él también.

Había parado el tiempo, estaban solos, no había nada ni nadie que los interrumpiera. No pudo evitar dar unas vueltas con ella en brazos, reía, ella reía desquiciadamente feliz. Y él…

Él también reía.

Tenía en sus brazos a la mujer perfecta, a su novia, a su primer amor, a su primera vez y lo más importante, a la madre de su hijo.

Y se amaban, se amaban locamente.

Pero se amaban.

* * *

><p>Envidia.<p>

Eiji no podía evitar sentir envidia al ver como los jóvenes reían en los brazos del otro. Envidia, celos, angustia. Ellos no tenían trabas en su relación, eran felices, muy felices juntos, y eso cualquiera podría verlo. El O'chibi había vuelto a ser el mismo porque su persona especial estaba con él.

Y no podía evitar sentir un escozor en su garganta, los ojos húmedos, el corazón afligido. ¡Él también quería ser feliz!

¡Eiji también quería ir a abrazar a su persona especial y reír! ¡Y reír sin preocupaciones como ellos dos!

Él… Él también quería…

Pero no podía… No podía hacerlo…

No cuando amaba a un hombre. No.

Y la sintió, una mirada que ya conocía, sobre él. Levantó la mirada y pudo verlo, él le observaba con preocupación, y con movimientos retenidos.

Lo miró.

Miró a Ryoma y Sakuno.

Y lo supo, ellos nunca podrían ser felices.

No como ellos, no.

No con ésos sentimientos _ahí._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí estoy a tu lado,<em>_  
><em>_y espero aquí sentado hasta el final…_

Ésa joven era feliz, se veía demasiado.

Se amaban, de eso no había duda. Se amaban locamente, se amaban.

Kurumi observó detrás de un árbol como la pareja reía y daba vueltas locamente como si no hubiera mañana. Como si su historia nunca fuera acabar. Y ella…

Y ella también quería estar con su príncipe. Vio como Fuji observaba a la pareja con un rostro de que no se esperaba aquella reacción de los jóvenes. Su príncipe, su persona especial, estaba ahí. Tan cerca y lejos de ella.

Tantas veces se había imaginado en sus brazos, besándolo, abrazándolo, junto a él. Se lo imaginaba en todo. En todo junto a su persona amada.

Pero solo era eso.

Imaginaciones.

Y lo peor, inalcanzables.

Sus sentimientos seguirían ahí, llevándola al cielo y dejándola caer a la tierra.

Y estaba segura que no se moverían.

Seguirían impacientes _ahí._

* * *

><p>Los seres humanos de por sí se ponen muchas trabas en los sentimientos, en el surgimiento de la confianza, de las declaraciones, de muchas cosas, de demasiadas. Porque siempre importarán las críticas o los comentarios desdeñosos. La gente que vive realmente, son y serán aquellas a las que les importe un bledo lo que los demás digan.<p>

Nunca hay que contenerse, no hace bien alguno.

Si quieres reír, ríe. Si quieres llorar, llora. Si quieres saltar, salta. Y por sobre todo, si quieres amar.

Ama.

Que no te preocupe lo que la gente diga, lo que piensen de ti, que no lo hagan. Si no, no podrás vivir tranquilo. La gente cuando no tienen nada que hacer, crítica o daña a los demás. O hay que dejar que las cosas sin importancia retengan tu felicidad.

Únicamente vive, y ríe ante todo.

Si quieres una vida sin preocupaciones o lamentos, es sencillo.

Solo vive.

* * *

><p>Acarició su mano, el joven reaccionó ante el tacto, se giró y pudo verla sonriendo. Ann le sonreía plenamente a Momoshiro quién estaba observando atónito la escena. Nunca, nunca había visto a su amigo ser tan feliz.<p>

Nunca.

Tanto que lo desconcertaba.

-Se aman…-dijo Ann. Y eso bastó. Se amaban, y si así eran felices, entonces él velaría para que el amor entre ellos no se desvaneciera. Miró a la joven de cabellos cortos.

-Como tú y yo-dijo él.

La chica entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y sonrío. Miró nuevamente a su amiga, y sintió algo de envidia.

No, ellos no se amaban como Ryoma y Sakuno. Ésos dos locos que reían sin preocupaciones se amaban más que ellos, mucho más. Y ése amor, que surgía y ése bebé que pronto crecería sería para siempre.

Lo sabía.

Miró a Momoshiro de reojo, ella no sabía hasta donde podrían llegar. Hasta cuanto podría su amor durar.

Vio a su amiga y a Ryoma.

Ellos estaban siendo felices, sacando pica en sus narices de cómo ellos eran locamente felices.

Y ellos… Ellos solo estaban _ahí._

* * *

><p>Tomoka abrazó por detrás a Kaoru. El joven acarició sus brazos al sentirlos alrededor de su cintura. Un movimiento, y él ya estaba detrás de ella abrazándola por sobre sus hombros. Ella soltó una risita risueña.<p>

El joven observó a Ryoma y a Sakuno.

Él no podía ser así de expresivo y espontaneo, pero poco le importaba. Miró a la joven que tenía en sus brazos, ella ya lo estaba mirando.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ellos no podían ser así de armoniosos, ni de expresivos, no al menos él. Pero no les importaba, se amaban, tal cual. El besó su frente, ella sonrió.

_Ahí_ estaban ellos, agua y aceite, siendo completamente felices, con algunas trabas por disolver, pero ahí.

Amándose tal cual como eran.

Como Kaoru y Tomoka.

No tenían nada que envidiar.

* * *

><p>Él joven no podía entenderlo, los veía ahí, sonriendo, riendo como desquiciados, alegres, enamorados, completamente felices. Pero sin embargo, él no podía entender ése sentimiento. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien, nunca había sentido aquellos nervios ni muchos menos… ¿Mariposas?<p>

En ningún momento alguna chica había descolocado su mundo, ni hacerle perder el sueño. Y nunca había estado pendiente de que aquello ocurriera.

Hasta ahora.

Se veían tan felices, como una pareja de cuentos de hada o de película.

Tan felices.

Tan enamorados.

Un sentimiento ajeno para él.

Ellos eran felices.

Y Kawamura estaba _ahí,_ queriendo saber que se sentiría estar enamorado.

* * *

><p>Ryoma y Sakuno estaban ajenos ante lo que ocurría en el mundo, allá afuera. Estaban en su mundo, en su burbuja especial. El joven le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la chica, ella nuevamente rió.<p>

Eran felices, se tenían el uno al otro. ¿No era motivo de alegría?

Los demás los observaban con cierta envidia, y ellos…

Ellos solo no estaban _ahí.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>¡Al fin! ¡Terminé! Después de cómo medio año he actualizado :D No les mentiré, ni les diré que estaba ocupada con otras cosas, solo he sido una floja ._. :B<em>

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz. Nos vemos, prometo actualizar más seguido. Besos, Fru-Chan._

_¿Review?_

* * *

><p>Capitulo Editado: 26 de Julio, 2014.<p> 


	6. Especial San Valentín

Los Personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión.

Especial de San Valentín

"_**Nuestro Primer San Valentín"**_

Sentía la respiración agitada, y no había realizado ningún tipo de ejercicios ni mucho menos algo acelerado. Revisó su apariencia como por decima cuarta vez en el espejo de su habitación. Llevaba un simple, pero hermoso, vestido color amarillo crema, un pequeño bolero blanco y unos zapatitos blancos. Su cabello lo llevaba a medio recoger por una cola de caballo baja. Bien, ni sumamente arreglada, ni tampoco dejada de la mano de Dios.

Suspiró. Fue hacia su cama y tomo el pequeño bolso, tenía su móvil, sus llaves, dinero, y un sencillo labial con sabor a uva. Después tomó un paquete mediano de su cama, el regalo estaba en perfectas condiciones y a su lado estaban los dos obentos que ella misma había preparado.

Estaba completamente nerviosa, no podía creer que en algún momento su sueño de estar el Día de San Valentín con su persona especial llegaría en algún momento. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se palmeó la cara, se pellizcó, e incluso vio si tenía fiebre y eran alucinaciones suyas, pero no. Ahí estaba ella, perpleja, nerviosa, ansiosa, asustada, feliz, arreglada, esperando a que sean las diez de la mañana, para salir.

En su primer día de San Valentín _juntos._

Suspiró.

Uno diferente a los que había dado hasta entonces, era por decirlo así, un suspiro de enamorada.

¿Enamorada? ¿Estaba ella realmente enamorada?

Cerró los ojos, y lo pudo ver perfectamente, ahora más grande, y es que ya no eran unos pequeños de once u doce años. Ella ya tenía 15 años y él sus 16 años. Recuerda claramente ésas sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo cuando lo vio por primera vez en el metro, ésos nervios que sentía cuando no podía hablar con él, ésas sonrisas sencillas que a veces compartían, o recordaba claramente que le decía que se cortara su cabello porque le impedía jugar bien en el tenis.

Y si lo hiciera, estaba segura que él la asesinaría. ¿Quién iba a decir que ése chico arrogante, presumido, tímido en algunos sentidos, egocéntrico iba a estar un día parado frente a ella sin saber que decir?

Nadie.

Ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños podía verlo tan real.

Con un leve sonrojo, con algo de nerviosismo, con algo de torpeza en sus palabras. Y sonrió.

Ella había dado el primer paso.

_Flash Back_

_Se escuchaban algunos vitorees, los sonidos del juego de tenis. Ése día el Instituto Seigaku tenían un encuentro amistoso con otro Instituto de la región. El chico de la gorra estaba por jugar en unos cinco minutos aproximadamente. Debería haber estado cerca de la cancha para el partido, pero en vez de eso se encontraba en un lugar apartado con la nieta de la entrenadora. Casi como un pequeño jardín del sector que se hallaba lejos de las miradas curiosas. Y la tenía frente a él. _

_Demonios. _

_Se sentía nervioso, nunca había sentido sus manos tan húmedas, o poder sentir claramente cada latido de su corazón, lentamente, como si el tiempo pasara muy lento en ésos momentos. _

_-Ryuzaki…-dijo el chico, con la voz seca. La chica lo observó atenta. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Iba a decirle algo importante? ¿Qué a lo mejor ya no quería seguir entrenando con ella?_

_Sintió nostalgia. Ella sabía que era una completa torpe en cuanto al tenis, pero era el único modo que podía estar junto a él. _

_Quizás ya era el momento de decirle lo que sentía. Sabía que no tendría ninguna esperanza, pero hay un límite en los sentimientos, llevaba años callando algo que era inimaginable para él, pero conocido para todos los demás. Apretó sus manos con fuerza convirtiéndolas en unos puños, ya era hora._

_-Ryuzaki… Mira…-se veía complicado decirlo. ¿Tan difícil era decir "Me gustas"? Parecía casi imposible. ¿Imposible? ¿Para él? Por favor, solo eran dos palabras._

_Me gustas._

_Me gustas._

_Me gustas._

_¿Bien? Ya la repetiste varias veces en tu mente, ahora solo es cosa de decirlo en voz alta y se acabó. _

_-¡M-me gust-gustas!-Exacto. Así en voz alta como recién ¿Lo ves Ryoma? No fue difí-Un momento. Ésa no era su voz._

_Salió de sus pensamientos y se fijo en que Sakuno miraba hacia abajo y se podía notar un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Ah… Y-yo…-Sé fuerte, sé fuerte por los demonios Sakuno. Lo peor que puede decirte es no, y no estaba muy lejano a la realidad- An… Ryoma-kun. Amh, me g-gustas mu-mu-MUCHO-terminó por decir más fuerte, sentía sus mejillas sumamente sonrojadas, las manos completamente sudadas, no tenía el valor suficiente ni siquiera para levantar la mirada y observar, seguramente, su rostro de indiferencia. _

_¿Gustarle? ¿Él a ella? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía gustarle a ella si él era un antipático total? Algo que hasta él podía reconocer. _

_El aire se hallaba tenso, o al menos eso pensaba ella. La chica despegó la vista del suelo, y lo vio. Tenía un rostro pasmado y de sorpresa. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No debería haberle dicho! La joven se arrepentía enormemente, y moría de la vergüenza. No sabía que podía decir, ¿Y si dejaba peor la situación? Sentía una enorme vergüenza carcomerla, y le daban ganas de llorar. No podía ser, ella solo lo había dicho, tampoco era tan malo ¿Cierto?_

_Y en un acto sorpresivo, de arrebato de sentimientos, se vio sorpresivamente abrazada por el joven de la gorra. El joven no decía nada, estaba callado. Sintió su corazón acelerarse de una forma impresionante. La estaba abrazando, a ella. _

_Él a ella. _

_Sintió su aroma a menta inundarle, el calor de su cuerpo. No, ya no era unos niños, era mucho más alto que ella, sentía su cuerpo fortalecido por el tenis, sus brazos reconfortantes le abrazan la pequeña cintura. Y podía sentir a través de la camisa del chico, sus pectorales bien formados. _

_No, ya no eran unos niños._

_Colocó sus delicadas manos en su pecho y dejo su cabeza descansar en su pecho. Sentía la respiración nerviosa, los latidos incesantes de su corazón. Sentía el rostro muy sonrojado, pero ya no estaba inquieta, no tenía miedo, algo de vergüenza, quizás._

_Solo quizás, no había sido tan malo decirlo._

_Allá en las canchas, afuera, llamaban por parlantes al jugador 'Ryoma Echizen' para que se presentara en el partido amistoso._

_El joven, nunca llegó. _

_Fin del Flash Back. _

Y el tiempo pasó, pasó, pasó y pasó. Y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo como tonta. Pensando en que nada podría salir mejor en su vida, que ya no podía ser más feliz. No, no podía.

Escuchó el timbre, su corazón se aceleró. Y bajó, con una sonrisa de tonta, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Con su gorra de siempre, con una camisa roja, y unos pantalones negros sencillos. Para ella, con lo que anduviera él se vería siempre bien. Cerró la puerta, acercándose vio que él tenía el rostro sonrojado.

Pensaba que ella estaba igual o inclusive peor que él.

-Hola Ryoma-kun…-dijo apenas avergonzada.

-Hola… Ryu-Sa…Sakuno-murmuró bajo. Notó como volvía a sonrojarse, me preguntaba si yo era la única que había podido verlo tantas veces avergonzado. Si fuera así, no me podría sentirse más dichosa. Hace un tiempo, Ryoma estaba tratando de llamarla por su nombre, le costaba mucho, pero la menos lo había dicho por completo ése día.

-¿Vamos?-le sonrió tranquilizándolo.

-Vamos-le confirmó más seguro.

Como día de enamorados, el parque de atracciones estaba algo lleno, pero decidieron entrar de igual forma, Sakuno salió muerta de miedo de una casa del terror, y a cada paso que daba se abrazaba fuertemente a Ryoma quién parecía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca a medida que avanzaba más con ésos abrazos sorpresivos. Subieron a la ruleta de la fortuna, una vez bien alto, Sakuno se acercaba emocionada a las ventanas para poder ver la espectacular visa, se giró y pudo ver a Ryoma con un rostro pálido. Ahí pudo saberlo, él odiaba las alturas. Subieron a todos los juegos posibles, autos chocadores, gira tazas, montañas rusas, juegos de agua, barco pirata y muchos más. Cansados, pero divertidos, tomaron un descanso y fueron a la fuente de soda que había en el parque. Sakuno fue a una mesa, para guardar el puesto, mientras que Ryoma hacía los pedidos.

Sakuno sonreía como si el día, no podía ser más perfecto. Estaba con él, con Ryoma, en su primer día de San Valentín, en un parque de atracciones. No era muy romántico que digamos, pero ella no podía pedirle mucho a Ryoma, bastante era con que le hacía ser la chica más feliz del mundo si pudiera, estaba bien. Su primera cita, era realmente grandiosa para ella.

A los minutos llegó Ryoma, con una enorme copa de helado en una bandeja, y en la otra, algo que Ryoma consideraba comida, hamburguesas, y papas fritas. Dejó la copa junto a Sakuno y se sentó en frente de ella. Sakuno observaba maravillada el helado, grande, con sabores de frutillas, chocolate y vainilla. Justamente sus favoritos.

-¿C-cómo sabes que me gustan?-preguntó interesada.

-…-el joven no dijo nada, y avergonzado empezó a comer una hamburguesa, Sakuno sonrío. Eso quería decir que él notaba las cosas que ella compraba o que gustaba comer.

Era todo tan agradable, inesperado, emocionante y lleno de felicidad. Nada, no podía pedir nada más. Por favor, si esto era un sueño no quería despertarse jamás. Hay momentos en la vida en que uno cuando está con su persona especial, se separa del mundo, nada puede ir mejor, dan ganas de sonreír por todo, el corazón acelerado, los sonrojos tiernos, todo, no hay nada que pueda salir mal. Estar con la persona amada, es sin duda una gracia que todo ser humano debería vivir día a día. Y ella no podía ser más feliz. No, no podía serlo. Pero aún así, cada segundo con él, lo era cada vez más. ¡Tanta dicha y fortuna! ¿Era merecedora de ella? ¿Era merecedora de una persona tan agradable como Ryoma? No, estaba segura que no. Pero si la vida le estaba brindando ésta oportunidad correspondida, tendría que tomarla, aprovecharla al máximo, y esperar que nunca, nunca termine.

El día pasaba para los jóvenes tan rápido, que no querían que terminara. No, no podía terminar un día tan maravilloso. Y el sol empezó a esconderse.

-Te voy a dejar-dijo el chico observándola, a lo que ella sonrío asintiendo. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué era tan hermosa?

El camino lento, el silencio agradable, los comentarios, las miradas, las sonrisas cómplices. Le gustaba estar así, y harto. Estaba seguro que solo ella podría hacerlo sentir así, en ése ambiente, tan reconfortante y agradable. Tan silencioso y hogareño, como a él le gustaba, podría estar así para siempre. Miró de reojo a la chica de trenzas, tenía un semblante tranquilo y alegre, y en sus labios se dibuja una tierna sonrisa. No solo la chica era agradable, silenciosa, era señorita. No como ésas locas del Instituto que le desesperaban notablemente, no, ella no. Era todo lo contrario.

Era muy extraño estar con ella, pero enriquecedor. Porque al estar con ella, descubría un millón de sensaciones. A veces cuando iba a jugar un partido importante de tenis, el corazón lo sentía muy acelerado, sí, pues bien. Ésos latidos no eran nada comparados a los que sentía cuando estaba con ella. No, no lo eran. En ésos momentos, era como si el corazón poco menos se le fuera a salir por la boca. Los nervios, las manos sudadas, las ansías de sonreír por cualquier cosa, nunca se había sentido así.

Nunca.

Y le gustaba, y mucho.

Miro la mano de la chica balancearse, ésa mano que en algunas ocasiones había podido tomar, entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Con su mano suave y delicada. Se balanceaba lentamente, adelante, atrás. Adelante, atrás. Y así sucesivamente, y lentamente, acercó su mano a la suya entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, pudo notar como ella sonreía agradecida.

Sí, definitivamente le encantaba estar así.

No podía haber nada mejor.

El camino llegó a su fin, ambos estaban afuera de la casa de la chica. Sakuno le sonrío, sacó un objeto de una pequeña bolsa de regalo que llevaba y se lo tendió al chico.

-¿Pa-para mí?-preguntó desconcertado. La chica asintió. Tomo la bolsa y la abrió algo ansioso, y pudo ver unos bombones envueltos en papel celofán, lo que le indicaba que eran realizados por la misma chica, y ahí mismo, un pequeño cuadro, perfecto para un velador. Lo sacó de la bolsa y lo miró, era una foto de ellos juntos que se habían tomado en una ocasión.

Sonrío.

Guardo las cosas y miró a la chica que le observaba con asías, avergonzada, y feliz.

-Son bombones… los hice yo-le confirmó- emhs, bueno, pensé que podrían gustarte y los hice-sonrío-para ti… Ojalá te gusten…

-Gracias-el chico la observó avergonzado, él no tenía ningún regalo para ella. ¿Qué podría hacer? Entonces se sacó su gorra preferida, y la puso lentamente en la cabeza de la chica, que le observó desconcertada.- No es mucho… pero es para que te acuerdes de mí-dijo egocéntricamente, con ése tono que a ella le encantaba. ¿Para qué se acuerde de él? ¡Cómo sino lo hiciera!

Era momento de que ella se entrara, y él se fuera casa antes de que oscureciera más.

Y ahí estaban.

Ambos al frente de la casa de la muchacha, solo era una despedida. Con un beso en la mejilla bastaba ¿Cierto? Pero de repente, esos dulces labios se estaban volviendo una tentación. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba de a poco a sus labios. Empezó un simple tope, de a poco de un beso torpe e inexperto, cogía el ritmo mientras besaba esos dulces labios.

Dulce.

Mucho más que una ponta de uvas. Se separaron un poco, la mirada ansiosa, la respiración agitada.

Nuevamente se unieron en un tierno beso.

Dulce.

Fresas.

Delicioso.

Su primer beso, con la chica que hacía que todo fuera agradable. La joven tímidamente, pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico, él sin soltar la bolsa la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él.

Era increíble como un gesto tan sencillo e ínfimo como un beso se volvía un desconector del mundo. Ryoma no pensaba en nada más que besarla una y otra vez, hasta saciarse de sus labios dulces y suaves.

Se separaron lentamente, abrió los ojos antes que ella, vio sus claras pecas, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus labios humedecidos, sus largas pestañas, su pequeña nariz y sus ojos que se abrían lentamente para observarlo embelesada.

Sí, definitivamente, podría quedarse así toda la vida.

Y la besó.

* * *

><p>Hola, sí. Díganlo. ¿Cómo hago un Especial de San Valentín cuando ni siquiera es la fecha? No lo sé :D Pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo, para que lean un poco y agradecerles lo buenas que sois conmigo por esperar :) El próximo capítulo no está listo aún, pero les dejo éste pequeño capítulo que espero que os guste :D<p>

Doy gracias a:

_Carmen15, Stellar BS, Arika Yuy Uchiha, Funny-life, LadyKagurasama , , Karly15 y MayiLoza, por sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz :) Éstos serán contestados en la próxima actualización, ojalá les haya gustado._

_Besos, con amor  
><em>

_Fru-chan_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Editado: 26 de Julio, 2014.<em>


	7. Todo está bien

Los Personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión.

**"Realidad"**

"Todo está bien"

-¿En en serio?

-¡Claro!

-¡Oh, Narumi!-Kurumi abrazó a su hermana efusivamente, provocando un sonrojo en ella.- ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Narumi le sonrió a su hermana gemela, y le respondió el abrazo. A partir del día de hoy, iba a asistir al Instituto Seigaku al igual que su hermana. Ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, ya no había motivos para que estuvieran separadas. Y pasar tiempo con su hermana era lo que más quería en esos momentos.

-¡Te va a encantar Seigaku! ¡Es genial! ¡Y también hay Equipo de Tenis femenino!-dijo Kurumi soltando su abrazo y tomando las manos blancas de su hermana, quién le respondía con una sonrisa permanente y verdadera. Veía a su hermana feliz, sonriente, con las mejillas arreboladas, y con la mirada brillante. Sin decirle nada la abrazó repentinamente, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.-¿Narumi?-escuchó la voz de ella, y a los segundos le respondió el abrazo.

-Te quiero tanto Kurumi-dijo por lo bajo-Tanto…

-Y yo a ti Narumi-estuvieron unos buenos momentos abrazadas, sin querer separarse de la otra, por nada.

La experiencia de tener hermanos, es algo sumamente hermoso. Puedes llevarte mal con tu hermano mayor o menor, pelear todos los días, odiarse durante días, pelear hasta por el último chocolate que queda, pero sin embargo no sabes que haría con ésa persona, la amas por sobre todo. El lazo de hermandad nunca se rompe, puedes tener muchas amigas, novios, etc. Pero ellos pasan, los hermanos quedan.

Y para siempre.

-¿Nunca más?-preguntó Kurumi.

-Nunca más-confirmó su gemela, se soltó levemente del agarre hasta que ambas quedaron solo entrelazadas por sus manos.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?-preguntó la joven.

-¿Qué tal te va con Fuji-san?-inquirió pícara, vio el rostro de su hermana estallar en un sonrojo.

-Bien, voy llegando tarde. Nos vemos, cuídate. ¡Adiós! -Narumi estalló en risas al ver que su hermana abandonaba rápidamente la casa con un pretexto tan inútil. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo más risas, esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que los sentimientos de su hermana llegaran a ser correspondidos.

Suspiró.

Bueno, ella no sabía de ésas cosas. Nunca había podido comprender a sus compañeras de salón al verlas tan emocionadas y algo chillonas cuando hablaban del chico que les gustaba, o por simple hecho de verlo.

-Bah-suspiró-No sé que tiene de especial enamorarse-se rascó un poco la cabeza y fue al patio para practicar un poco de tenis antes de salir para hacer los últimos trámites escolares.

* * *

><p>Desde la ventana pude ver como mi padre salía con mi madre al centro, estaban conversando, se veían felices, y podía asegurar que era porque mi hermano había vuelto en sí, y con una chica que la familia aceptaba considerablemente. Karupin maulló desde el sofá del living, y me dirigí al jardín.<p>

Quería verla, ansiaba verla luego y con creces. Era increíble como una mujer podía generar tantas emociones en mí, muchas veces no podía conciliar el sueño por el solo hecho de pensar en ella, en lo que hizo en el día, en cómo se veía, en sus expresiones, su risa alegre, en… todo. Absolutamente todo. O a veces era increíble cómo podía dormir de inmediato, por simplemente saber que iba a soñar con ella, una y otra vez.

Estaba loco, completamente demente. Entre ambos, y sin decirlo, sabíamos que habíamos empezado un juego peligroso, bastante a mí parecer.

Un poco más allá, cerca de unos árboles, estaba ella. Leía un libro, sentada en el pasto, sonreía a momentos, o ponía muecas indescriptibles.

Se veía simplemente hermosa.

Apenas di un paso, ella notó mi presencia, me miró con sus ojos castaños, en los que había una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, ansias, y felicidad.

Le sonreí.

-¿Qué lees?-le pregunté y me acerqué a ella, terminando por sentarme al frente de ella y algo cerca. Ella tembló levemente, lo noté de inmediato.

-Las ventajas de ser un marginado*-me respondió algo nerviosa, ella miró al suelo, y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Sí, estaba nerviosa. Siempre hacía eso cuando lo estaba.

-Nanako-me acerqué más a ella, trató de alejarse, pero estaba apoyada contra un banco.

-Ryoga… Yo… Sabes que nos meteremos en un lío, si esto sigue…-Apenas acaricié su mejilla con mi mano, se quedó callada. Su piel suave y tersa, ella estaba entre un debate si alejarse de mí o de apoyar su cara en ella.

Optó por lo segundo.

Algo titubeante se apoyó en mi mano, dejando que la acariciara lentamente.

Estábamos bastantes conscientes de que nos hundiríamos en un lío, pero a pesar de ello, no evitó que me acercara levemente a ella ante su mirada castaña. La tenía tan cerca, podía observar sus pecas, sus labios rosa, lo largo de sus pestañas.

Tan cerca y ése aroma a vainilla que ella desprendía ya me inundaba por completo.

Nuestros alientos ya estaban entremezclándose, antes de cerrar mis ojos, pude ver que los suyos ya estaban cerrados, me sentía… raro.

Y para un mínimo roce de nuestros labios, ella reaccionó empujándome, estaba muy sonrojada.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!-decía nerviosa mientras agitaba las manos- Esto no está bien- dijo por lo bajo pero aún así pude escucharle, tomó su libro y entro rápidamente a la casa, seguramente para encerrarse en su habitación hasta que llegara alguien más.

-Genial Ryoga… Estás jodido…

* * *

><p>Tenía la respiración agitada. Apenas cerró la puerta se dejó deslizar por ella quedando sentada en el suelo.<p>

¿Qué demonios estaba dejando que pasara?

¡Era su primo! ¡SU primo!

Bueno, no biológicamente, pero su primo con todas las de la ley.

Su respiración agitada, el pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente, botando suspiros a cada instante. El corazón acelerado, podía sentirlo hasta en sus oídos cada latido de su corazón. ¡Dios! Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de él. Todavía podía escuchar su voz ronca llamándole por su nombre a secas, aún sentía su respiración en su rostro y ése inconfundible aroma a menta estaba ahí, impregnado en sus fosas nasales y entrando más y más a ella, como si fuera algún tipo de droga adictiva.

Suspiró aterrada. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, el corazón le latía aceleradamente, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar estrepitosamente.

-No, no-se decía- esto no puede estar pasándome. No-se trató de auto convencer. Negó con su cabeza, se puso de pie y dejo el libro en el escritorio.

Se sentó en su cama y se quedó observando el techo.

Se sintió extraña y miró su estomago.

¡Oh, no!

-¡Largo de aquí mariposas maleducadas! ¡Nadie las invito a revolotear en mi estomago! Bichos inoportunos…-se dijo así misma alterada y se dejó caer en la cama.

Soltó un suspiro.

Dios, estaba perdida.

* * *

><p>-¡Kaoru!-le llamé por su nombre apenas salió del salón de clases y me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándolo por la cintura, dejando que su aroma a chocolate me embriagara una vez más. Lo miré, me observaba algo avergonzado pero aún así sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura. Le sonreí- ¿Cómo te…-me interrumpió dándome un pequeño beso en la frente, apenas se separó de mí lo vi más sonrojado aún.<p>

-¡Hey, parejita! ¡Qué los pasillos no son para muestras de amor!-me giré y vi a Momoshiro con una expresión burlesca y Ann riéndose. Recién me percaté de que muchos alumnos nos miraban de reojo y murmurando. Y de lejos las pude ver a ellas, mirándome con desdén, abracé con más fuerza a Kaoru y en segundos ellas se fueron.

Solté un suspiro.

Ya sabía que me iban a molestar de nuevo. Me solté levemente del abrazo que tenía con Kaoru con un leve puchero. Pero entrelacé mi mano con la de él.

-¿Y? Sakuno ya no les parece tan mala ¿Cierto?-dijo Ann mirando a Momoshiro y Kaoru. Momoshiro hizo un gesto medio extraño con el rostro- ¡No es mala!-les reprendió.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Cuando ves a tu amigo en ésas condiciones, la persona que sea que haya realizado eso… es…-trató de explicarse Kaoru.

-¡Una amenaza!-completó Momoshiro escandalizado. Ann le pegó con el codo en las costillas- ¡Hey!-reclamó.

-No pueden negar que desde que volvieron los dos están muy bien juntos-les dije. Ann asintió frenéticamente.

-Es lo mejor para ambos-dijo Ann mirando a Momoshiro y después me dirigió una mirada a mí. La supe interpretar.

Claro que era mejor para ellos estar juntos, con toda ésta situación que estaba pasando Sakuno. Era algo injusto que Ryoma no estuviera pendiente de aquella noticia. No quería ni imaginarme como sería la reacción de sus amigos al enterarse de que Sakuno estaba embarazada. O sea, viendo sus reacciones al saber que Ryoma y ella salían, cuando se enteraran del nuevo integrante Echizen, iba a estallar, seguramente, una bomba nuclear. ¡Sus padres! ¡Oh, no! ¡Su abuela! Admiro realmente a Sakuno, yo no querría estar en su piel y tener que pasar por eso. Iba a ser difícil, extremadamente difícil. Pero no estaría sola, no, no iba a estarlo. Por nada del mundo.

-¡Ops! Miren, hablando de la parejita-nos susurró Ann mientras nos señalaba disimuladamente atrás de nosotros. Giramos levemente y los vimos.

Ryoma estaba apoyado en la pared y Sakuno cercana a él, estaban tomados de las manos, y se miraban profundamente a los ojos, sin percatarse de los murmullos, y de las personas que los observaban impresionados y alguna que otra chica los veía y se lamentaba, al igual que algunos chicos. Ryoma alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Sakuno mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Aww… Si se ven tan bien juntos-dije emocionada.

-Son la pareja perfecta-dijo Ann susurrándonos. Los seguimos observando y en un momento Ryoma tira de la mano de Sakuno hacia él y termina abrazándola posesivamente.

Se escuchó un bufido.

-Patrañas-murmuró Momoshiro y abrazó a Ann por los hombros.

-Tranquilo Momo, tú mejor amigo, está en las mejores manos-le aseguró Ann.- No tienes que fingir…-le sonrió burlesca.

-¿Fingir? ¡Já! Yo no estoy fingiendo, que ése enano haga lo que quiera, que a mí me tiene sin cuidado-replicó algo sonrojado.

-¿Y has sabido algo de Eiji?-preguntó Kaoru.

-Absolutamente nada, solo lo veo asistir a clases, pero en los recesos, se pierde, no lo puedo encontrar…-Momoshiro frunció el ceño y abrazó más fuerte a su novia.

-Al parecer tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con Oishi…

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?-preguntó Tomoka. Estaba claro que debía ser eso, sino… ¿Por qué habría abandonado al Equipo? ¿Y rehusarse a siquiera despedirse de Oishi, su pareja de dobles?- ¿Eh?-Ann miró hacia donde estaba observando con curiosidad Tomoka. En el otro extremo, cercano a un pasillo estaba Fuji y una pequeña niña.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Ann, Momoshiro se giró al igual de Kaoru.

-¡Oh!-espetó Momoshiro al ver a la chica de cabellos azules…-Es…

* * *

><p>-Kurumi-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre, en los labios de él, con su voz suave y a la vez ronca-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-le preguntó.<p>

Y ahí estaba ella, temblando como si de una gelatina se tratara. Con el corazón golpeando rítmicamente su pecho, con las manos sudadas, los nervios encrespados, y seguramente con las mejillas tan rojas a más no poder. Se sentía tan tonta, en un acto nervioso, le dieron ganas de ir a verlo y sin pensarlo dos veces, eso fue lo hizo. Y ahí lo tenía, frente a ella, desprendiendo ése aroma que le volvía loca, y ella ahí sin saber qué decir.

-Kurumi-aterrizó al ver que Fuji nuevamente le llamaba-¿Estás bien?-ella asintió sin poder decir nada. Esto era lo que provocaba él en ella, ahogaba sus palabras con su simple presencia y la embriagaba con ése aroma a menta fresca que el desprendía a cada instante.

-Sí, lo estoy…-dijo apenas.

Fuji alzó su mano y acarició levemente una de las mejillas de la chica, dejándola estar ahí. La chica de cabellos azules no estaba en sí misma. Estaba en una nube, la caricia se había sentido tan frágil, tan delicada, tan sencilla. Su corazón no podía latir más rápido, y podía asegurar que sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas.

Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que…-le miró-…vayamos a dar una vuelta?

-¿En…serio?-no sabía cómo había podido apenas decir ésas simples palabras.

-Sí, el receso acaba de empezar, tenemos tiempo-dijo él apartando la mano de su rostro. Kurumi soltó una sonrisa esplendida, llena de felicidad y nerviosismo.

-Vamos-dijo la chica y por primera vez ella adelantó el paso. Fuji se quedó mirando a la chica de catorce años caminar, el cabello largo se movía al ritmo de su caminar, de un lado a otro, le había dejado el aroma a vainilla en el aire, y la sensación en la mano de haber acariciado las nubes. Se sonrió así mismo y le alcanzó el paso, pero ésta vez, no caminando delante de ella, ni mucho menos detrás de ella, se puso a su lado y emprendieron el camino, sin saber a dónde ir, solo sabían que era con una persona especial y que el camino, ya no importaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Ighh! ¡Es un pedófilo!-exclamó escandalizado Momoshiro al ver la escena entre Kurumi y Fuji.<p>

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, no me esperaba esto de Fuji-senpai-exclamó Kaoru perplejo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Se veía tan enamorada!-exclamó Tomoka ansiosa.-¡Es como una teleserie!-Ann le sonrió con las mismas ansias pero contenidas.

-¡Teleserie mis huevos!-exclamó eufórico Momoshiro mirando a las chicas.

-¡Momoshiro!-le retó Ann sonrojada, y dándole un golpe en las costillas.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Fuji es un pedófilo! Hay… mucha edad de por medio… Kurumi apenas tiene 14, ni siquiera ha entrado a la preparatoria y… y… ¡Y Fuji-Senpai está por salir de ella en unos meses más!

-Ya decía yo que no se podía tener ni siquiera un día tranquilo-Momoshiro cambió su expresión y se giró, a su grupo habían llegado Ryoma y Sakuno, ambos con los dedos entrelazados, la chica observando a sus amigas sonrojada y el pequeño enano con su sonrisa burlona.

-Hasta que te acuerdas que tienes amigos ¿Eh?-Ryoma alzó una ceja al ver la actitud de Momoshiro.

-No le hagas caso Ryoma, es solo que está algo celoso-lo delató Ann provocando un sonrojo estallido en el rostro de Momoshiro.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Já!-miró hacia otra parte.

Ryoma se bajó un poco la gorra, dejando salir una sonrisa ladeada. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Sakuno y miró al idiota que consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Momoshiro.

-¿Qué?-le observó de reojo aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Kaidoh-el nombrado le miró interrogante.

-Sakuno-dijo presentándola.-Mi novia.

-Es un placer-dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia. A la que los otros dos titulares respondieron.

-Espero… Que sepas cuidar a ése idiota y que tengas… mucha paciencia-dijo Momoshiro. Sakuno se mordió levemente el labio inferior, al final él iba a cuidar de ella y era Ryoma quién iba a tener que tenerle bastante paciencia, sobre todo en ésos meses.

-Lo cuidaré-sonrió.

Era necesario que en esos momentos conocieran a Sakuno por quién era en ésos momentos. Ya no era solo la nieta de la entrenadora, ahora era la novia de Ryoma, uno de sus amigos. Momoshiro agradeció interiormente el gesto, era algo tardío, pero lo agradecía de todas formas, que Ryoma haya tenido la confianza de presentarla como su novia, era algo importante, una porque tomaba en cuenta que él lo supiera formalmente y dos, porque estaba seguro que la chica de trenzas, sería la única novia que iba a conocerle al pequeño titular. Solo esperaba internamente no sorprenderse con alguna u otra noticia inesperada, porque de algo estaba seguro, era que ése par y las otras dos chicas, sabían de algo, y podría asegurar que era de suma importancia.

* * *

><p>-Ryoma-el aludido lo observó atento-Ahora que tienes novia, debes saber que ustedes…-se sonrojó-Bueno, en algún momento ustedes…-el joven observaba entretenido a su senpai que trataba de explicarse-Bueno, mira Ryoma, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho…-Estaba aguantándose la carcajada-…Pues hacen cosas que…<p>

-A lo que Oishi va, enano. Es que debes siempre cuidarte…-dijo Momoshiro interrumpiendo al pobre de Oishi que estaba algo sonrojado. Le crispó un poco los nervios al ver el tartamudeo constante, seguido de sonrojos por la situación.-Usa condones… Así te cuidas tú y cuidas a Sakuno…-le soltó. Ryoma se mordió el labio inferior de forma lenta-Cuando llegue tu primera vez…-Ya había llegado-Tienes que usar protección…-La protección era en lo último que pensó en ésos momentos- Para así evitar enfermedades sexuales y bueno, algún embarazo no deseado-Por una parte hubiera deseado tener aquella conversación antes. Pero ya no había nada qué hacer, ya tenía la consecuencia de sus actos.

-¿Entendiste?-le preguntó Oishi. Ryoma asintió de todas formas.

-Lo que no entiendo…-dijo con voz seca- Es porque esto no es algo más privado-suspiró. Pues estaba en el camarín rodeado de todos los titulares, incluyendo a Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro. Todos asentían de forma positiva a lo que había dicho Momoshiro e incluso daban algunas opiniones entre ellos.

-Hay un 55.3% de posibilidades de que Ryoma, ya haya tenido relaciones con su novia-dijo Inui arreglándose un poco los lentes. El silencio reinó en el camarín y Ryoma tragó un poco de saliva. Sintió las miradas de todos encima de él, logrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, para que luego todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Por Favor Inui!-reía Momoshiro abrazándose el estomago-Ryoma es virgen, él todavía es uno de nosotros-soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿Cuánto llevas con Ann, Momoshiro?-preguntó Ryoma.

-¿Eh?-se limpió unas lagrimas-Pues...-se puso a pensar, empezó a sacar unas cuentas de forma silenciosa, mirando sus dedos de vez en cuando. Se rascó la cabeza-Llevamos un año y siete meses... Creo-respondió dudoso.

-Llevas un año y ocho meses, con trece días-dijo Inui.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, vaya!-se sorprendió Momoshiro al igual que los otros presentes.

-¿Y no has tenido nada...todavía?-se burló Ryoma.

-¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¡No te pases enano!-iba a darle un coscorrón hasta que la puerta del camarín se abrió de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no están en la cancha?-estalló la entrenadora, asustando a los jóvenes. Miró a Tezuka que estaba al lado de Oishi-¡Tezuka! Que no se te olvide que eres el capitán-el joven asintió. Recorrió el camarín con la vista-¿Dónde esta Eiji?-Oishi la miró ante la mención del nombre.

-No ha vuelto-respondió a secas el ojiverde.

-Bien, si alguien lo ve. Deben decirle que no lo vamos a esperar para siempre-finalizó-¡Ahora a la cancha!-gritó. Los titulares fueron abandonando el camarín para ir a la cancha. A los segundos solo quedaba ella junto con Ryoma.

-Supongo que ya lo sabe-dijo el joven. Sumire asintió.

-Las noticias vuelan, más las de ésa calaña-dijo.

-Con Sakuno, estamos organizando una cena-Sumire alzó las cejas-Pasado mañana en mi casa, para que vaya. Hay cosas que hablar.

-Entonces estaré encantada de ir-sonrió-Ahora... ¡Ve a la cancha! ¡Que estés saliendo con mi nieta no te concede ciertos beneficios!-gritó mientras veía como Ryoma salía algo apurado del camarín. La anciana sonrió, estaba feliz. Su nieta siempre había estado detrás de aquel joven callado, el ser correspondida debía tenerla en una nube. Abandonó el camarín para ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo.

Ese año, tenían que ganar sí o sí el Torneo Nacional.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Uh! Lo siento Osakada-la joven tiritó de frío.-Fue...un accidente-carcajeó la joven seguida de las demás. <em>

_Tomoka tiritaba de frío en suelo, producto de uno de los empujones y de la bebida helada que vaciaron sobre ella. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, puesto que verían su mirada acuosa. No se escuchaba ruido alguno, los estudiantes ya se habían ido para sus casas, ella iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo, más no esperaba encontrarse con ellas en el baño. La joven no hizo movimiento alguno, ni siquiera las había mirado, de igual forma le empujaron haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, para que luego la joven rubia le vaciara una bebida helada encima. _

_-Hay algo que...Nos intriga mucho querida-la castaña alzó un poco la mirada para poder verla.  
><em>

_-¡Nadie te ha dicho que puedes mirarnos así como si nada!-gritó la joven rubi tirándole la lata, que le golpeó en el rostro._

El reflejo del espejo mostraba su rostro algo demacrado, los ojos hinchados por el llanto, y un leve hematoma cerca del ojo. La joven se acarició levemente el rostro, de forma lenta y delicada. _  
><em>

_-¿Por qué sigues con Kaidoh-sama?_

_-Corrección. ¿Por qué Kaidoh-sama sigue con alguien cómo...tú?-Tomoka apretó las manos en forma de puño.  
><em>

_-¿Por qué no te has alejado de él? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que alguien cómo tú nunca va a ser para él?  
><em>

_-No quiero...-musitó por lo bajo.  
><em>

_-¿Cómo dices?-una de las jóvenes se acercó a ella peligrosamente sin que ésta lo notara.  
><em>

_-No quiero...-dijo más fuerte.  
><em>

El agua llenaba la bañera, alzó su mano pasándola por el espejo, elimando el vapor que se formaba en él. Observó su cuerpo desnudo, de un color blanco como la leche, con unos cuantos cortes en la zona de los brazos y el abdomen. Se los acarició levemente, una mueca de desagrado pasó por su rostro. Ardían bastante. _  
><em>

_Ahogó un grito de dolor ante el último corte, la joven pelirroja que llevaba la navaja se alejó algo satisfecha. Miró al suelo, vio unos pasos hacia ella, y vio como la joven rubia se hincaba ante ella. _

_-Tú cabello es demasiado largo ¿No, Osakada?-la joven sonrió.  
><em>

_-Demasiado largo diría yo... Parece que lo quiere bastante-escuchó una carcajada.  
><em>

_-Pero no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos. Veamos...-la joven se sacó el chicle que llevaba en la boca-...Hasta dónde...-sintió la mano de la chica acariciar su cabello.-Creo que hasta aquí está bien ¿No?-por su mirada pasó el pánico y la sorpresa, la joven le tocaba el cabello hasta un poco más alto que los hombros, casi como el de su amiga Ann.- ¿Pero qué esperan chicas? Osakada está esperando que le ayudemos con el resto de su cabello.-sonrió. Una de las chicas se acercó haciendo un globo con el chicle que tenía.  
><em>

Tomó las tijeras que estaban reposando en el lavamanos. Se miró en el espejo, deteniendo su mirada en la parte de su cabello que se veía pegoteado por chicle. Tomó el primer mechón y lo cortó, dejándolo un poco más arriba de sus hombros. El mechón cayó rápidamente al suelo, al igual que aquella lágrima fugitiva que se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta caer en el abismo. Siguió cortándose el cabello, hasta dejarlo parejo. Mojó sus labios resecos con la lengua, y volvió a admirar su abdomen, donde habían unas pequeñas quemaduras de cigarro.

_-¿No crees que estás algo... gorda?-dijo otra también acercándose a ella. La joven rubia se colocó detrás de ella levantando su blusa.-Sí, estás gorda-finalizó soltándo el humo del cigarro en su rostro._

_-¿No sabes dónde?-escuchó la voz de la joven que estaba detrás de ella.  
><em>

_-Pues lo estás aquí-dijo hundiendo su cigarro en el abdomen de la joven, provocando una leve quemadura-Aquí-otra más-Aquí-otra más fuerte-Vaya Okasada, tienes muchas partes imperfectas-se sentó en el suelo, sacando de su chaqueta una caja de cigarros y un encendedor-Debes tener paciencia, querida. Ésto tomará su tiempo-le sonrió burlonamente, mientras prendía otro_ cigarro._  
><em>

Suspiró de forma pesada, antes de entrar a la tina se miró por última vez en el espejo, mirando más su abdomen.

Tenían razón.

Estaba gorda.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro?<p>

_-Completamente. No te pongas nerviosa._

-Es algo complicado no estarlo Ryoma...

_-No te preocupes, estamos juntos en ésto ¿Lo recuerdas? _

_-_Pase lo que pase...

_-Pase lo que pase. Ahora debo cortarte, mis padres acaban de llegar. _

-Está bien. Cuídate, nos vemos mañana...

_-Sakuno..._

-Dime...

_-Te quiero.  
><em>

-Y yo a ti-la joven sonrió antes de colgar el celular.

La joven guardó su celular en el maletín. Se había desviado bastante del trayecto a su casa, había pasado por el centro, sin poder evitar detenerse tímidamente en algunas tiendas de ropa de bebé, veía maravillada los pequeños gorritos y guantes, juguetes, cunas, mamaderas y chupetes. Le hubiera gustado poder quedarse más tiempo, pero las miradas de las mujeres de forma desdeñosa la alejaron.

Suspiró.

Se miró de reojo en el reflejo de una tienda cerrada.

En unos meses más ya no podría ocupar el uniforma, pero le traía sin cuidado, estaba nerviosa, era cierto, pero también estaba feliz. Se lamió los labios de forma gustosa, siguió caminando hasta un negocio donde el aroma a galletas casera le llamaba a gritos. Recordando que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, quiso entrar a darse un gusto. Antes de poder entrar a la tienda, chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sakuno-chan!-Sakuno alzó la mirada al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan familiar.

-¡Eiji-senpai!

* * *

><p>-¿Una cena?<p>

-Pasado mañana.

-¡Claro que sí Ryoma!-su madre le abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Aw! ¡Ryoma qué tierno! ¡Vas a presentarnos formalmente a Sakuno-chan!-Ryoma la observó resignado al escuchar como su prima se había referido a la joven de trenzas. Se preguntaba si iban a estar tan felices después de qué supieran el verdadero motivo de la cena. Ni modo, ya no había nada qué hacer.

-Éso es bastante bueno Chibi-suke-sonrió su hermano.

-Ryoma-el aludido observó a su madre-Creo que deberías invitar a Sumire...

-Ya la invité-dijo a secas.

-¡Eh! ¡La vieja va a estar aquí! ¡Oh, no! Me aseguraré de no estar pasado mañana-se quejó Nanjiroh.

-Olvídalo-dijo el chico de la gorra. Estaba seguro que su padre era capaz de faltar a la cena-Tienes que estar...-Nanjiroh alzó una ceja de forma dudosa-Es importante.-sin agregar nada más se fue al patio de la casa.

-¡Oh, vaya! El pequeño Ryoma está bastante decidido.-exclamó su hermano observando el camino por cual desapareció su hermano menor.

-Nanjiroh, más te vale que estés acá. Esto es importante para nuestro hijo-dijo su esposa colcándose las manos en la cadera y mirándolo de forma ceñuda.

-Está bien, está bien...-bufó resignado-Únicamente porque sé que será la única chica que nos presentará Ryoma...-su esposa sonrió, para luego abandonar la sala yendo hacia el dormitorio.

-No entiendo tío-Nanjiroh miró a su sobrina-¿Por qué dices que será la única chica que nos va a presentar Ryoma?

-Es un Echizen.-Nanako aún le observaba con duda-Durante muchas generaciones, los hombres de la familia Echizen se han enamorado sólo una vez. Y siempre es con la mujer que acaban casándose.-le explicó.

-¿Y nunca ha habido alguna excepción?

-Jamás-dijo antes de seguir el camino que hizo su esposa, dejando en la soledad del living a Nanako y su hijo mayor.

La joven miró hacia el suelo, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Ryoga. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo hizo el intento de irse a su habitación, pero el joven ya la había sujetado de la mano pausando su trayecto.

-Yo no seré la excepción Nanako-dijo el joven en volumen bajo.

-Pues tendrás que serlo.-la joven trató de soltarse del agarre, pero en vez de éso Ryoga la jaló hacia él acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en la cadera de ella. La joven miró hacia el suelo mordiendo su labio inferior, tenía un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Mírame-ordenó.

-No quiero.

-Mírame-el joven se acercó peligrosamente a ella-Nanako-susurró en su oído. Sintió a la joven estremecerse.-Por favor-musitó. Se alejó un poco de ella, y pudo ver como la joven alzaba la cabeza, para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El joven se perdió en su mirada de color chocolate. Se acercó a sus labios sin dejar de mirarla.-Yo no seré la excepción-el aroma a vainilla de la joven le embriagó. Vio como ella cerraba lentamente los ojos y sintió sus delicadas manos pasar por sus hombros, para luego acariciar levemente su cabello. Sin importar que estuvieran en la casa, llena de gente, sin importar que ambos fueran primos, se acercó a ella cortando la distancia.

Y la besó.

De una forma lenta y frágil, temiendo que nuevamente fuera un sueño, pero no era así. Sentía los labios delicados de la joven, su sutil sabor a vainilla, el ritmo lento de una pieza de danza que ambos estaban descubriendo. Sentía como ella se estremecía a cada paso, la sujetó más fuerte. Y estaba perdido, completamene perdido entre sus labios, su aroma, su cuerpo, su ensencia enloquecedora y sus manos delicadas que revoloteaban su cabello. Lentamente fue abriendo el paso entre sus labios, dejando recorrer con su lengua la boca de la joven. Nananko pegó un leve sobresaltó ante aquella intromisión, pero dejó que lo hiciera. Ambos se llenaron de la esencia embriagadora de los labios del otro, ante su tacto y sus aromas.

Nananko agradeció que Ryoga la sujetara más fuerte, sentía las piernas gelatinosas. Como si en cualquier momento se desmonaría como si de un flan se tratase. Se aferró más a él, dejando atrás aquellas dudas que le atemorizaban en la mañana, dando el paso de bienvenida a aquellas mariposas revoltosas.

Y es que aunque no fuera correcto, ambos sentían que todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>-Entonces ya está todo...<p>

_-Absolutamente todo, solo hay que esperar..._

-Me da algo de nervios.

_-No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada malo...-trató de tranquilizarla._

-Eso es mentira-dijo en reproche. Escuchó su risa.

_-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, pero estamos juntos._

-Lo sé.

_-Bueno, nos vemos mañana._

-Cuídate.

_-Tú igual._

-Te quiero-dijo algo bajo.

_-Lo sé-carcajeó-Y yo a ti._

-Adiós.

_-Adiós_-la joven cortó la llamada.

-¡Oh!-Sakuno miró al joven pelirrojo que le observaba sonriente-Me alegro tanto que te hayas arreglado con el O'chibi-le picó una de sus costillas haciendo que soltara una leve risa.

-Sí, bueno. No duramos mucho peleados...-dijo la joven. Miró a la mesera que se acercaba a ellos con el pedido. Dejó ante ellos dos tazas de café, seguido de unos muffins y galletas caseras. Notó levemente como la mesera trataba de coquetearle a Eiji, más éste solo buscaba el dinero de la cuenta. Después de aquel tropiezo, Eiji la invitó a tomar algo justamente al café que quería entrar. Apenas habían encargado cuando Ryoma la llamaba al celular para contarle de la cena.

-Gracias-dijo Eiji después de pagar la cuenta sin observar si quiera a la mesera, que se fue algo decepcionada.

-¿Y cómo has estado?-preguntó la castaña antes de tomar un sorbo a la taza de café.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que bien Sakuno-chan-dijo el joven observando un muffin de naranja.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Eiji negó lentamente mientras le daba un mordisco al muffin.

-¡Esto está delicioso!-exclamó sonriente.-Y bueno ¿Me dirías por qué terminaste con O'chibi antes?-Eiji observó como ella negaba algo nerviosa.

-¿No piensas volver al Equipo?-Eiji tomó un sorbo de su taza sin dejar de mirarla.

-No lo sé-admitió.

-¿Qué es Eiji-senpai?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué es lo que te impide volver? Mírate, ya no reflejas ésa alegría que tenías antes...-el joven pelirrojo suspiró.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles Sakuno-chan...

-Dímelo a mí.

-No, tú no entiendes, lo mío es grave.

-El motivo por el cual terminé con Ryoma también es grave.

-No creo que tanto-Sakuno frunció el ceño ante aquella mención.-Lo siento-se disculpó-Yo ando algo sensible-soltó una risa resignada. La joven le miró preocupada. Tomó su mano por sobre la mesa apretándola.

-Puedes confíar en mi Eiji-le aseguró. El joven pelirrojo le miró. Observó la sinceridad en su mirada. De repente se sintió ofuscado, el corazón apretado, el nudo miserable en la garganta y ya no podía ver con claridad.

-Estoy...-suspiró.-Estoy enamorado-terminó la frase de forma decidida.

-Pero eso es algo bueno ¿No?-la joven le observó extrañada. ¿Qué tenía de malo estar enamorado?-¿No te corresponde?

-Sí, si me corresponde-bajó la mirada.

-¿La conozco?-Eiji asintió.-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? Yo te puedo ayudar-dijo de forma ansiosa.

-Oishi-sentenció.- Me gusta Oishi-la sopresa apareció en el rostro de la joven de trenzas. Para desaparecer en unos segundos, la joven apretó sus manos. Se levantó y arrastró su silla al lado de Eiji. La joven le pasó la mano por la espalda, sintió como se estremecía.

-Eiji-senpai... Míreme-Eiji levantó la mirada con unas cuantas lágrimas.-Todo va a estar bien-le dijo. Y no bastó nada más para que el joven se aferrara a ella en un abrazo, como si de una última esperanza se tratara.

* * *

><p>-¡Hija! ¡Dios! ¿Qué le hiciste a tú cabello?-exclamó sorprendida al ver a su hija bajar las escaleras para merendar. Tomoka suspiró pasando desapercibida y se auto animó.<p>

-¿Eh? ¿No te gusta?-sonrió ella.- A poco no me veo guapa ¿O qué?-su madre rió.

-Te ves muy guapa, a Kaidoh le encantará-le guiñó un ojo. Escuchó un gruñido por parte de su padre que leía el diario. Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿Y los chicos?-preguntó por sus hermanos gemelos.

-Comieron antes, ahora están durmiendo un poco-le contestó su madre. Tomoka observó las cosas de la mesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la cara?-gruñó su padre en cuanto bajo el diario y se fijo en el rostro de su hija, deteniéndose en aquel hematoma.

-Ah, bueno, le estaba enseñando Tenis nuevamente a Sakuno y me ha dado con la pelota-dijo sin mirar a su padre y echando un poco de sacarina al té.

-¿Estás segura?-Tomoka asintió.-¿Está todo bien Tomoka?-la joven miró a su padre.

La joven tenía las palabras amontonadas en su boca, quería decirle. Ansiaba decirle, más no pudo hacerlo.

-Sí, está todo bien.

* * *

><p>Nota de la Autora:<p>

¡Aleluya! ¡Actualicé! Sí, lo sé. Me he demorado un siglo c: Quiero hacerles una pregunta en concreto chicas. **¿Les gusta que la historia trate de problemas de los jóvenes?** No sé, como que antes pensaba hacer una historia cliché y no sé, me dejé llevar y acá estamos, contando problemas de los jóvenes. Bueno, en los reviews me dicen.

¿Qué decirles? ¡Que sois las mejores y que no me odien por favor!

Muchas gracias a Carmen15, Funny-Life, LadyKagurasama, Karly15, Arika Yuy Uchiha, Stellar BS, , MayiLoza, Aifonsy, Tamiih-chan, DULCECITO311, Camiineko1 y Caterin Echizen por sus adorados reviews, que me hacen muy feliz, me gusta saber que les ha parecido el capítulo.

Espero sus comentarios! Las quiero chicas! Cuídense! Besitos!

Danii c:


	8. De noticias y cenas

Los Personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión.

"**Realidad"**

"De noticias y cenas_"_

I

-¡Fuji-senpai! ¡Mire qué lindo!-Fuji sonrió ante la alegría deslumbrante de la joven Kurumi. Ella le enseñaba un lindo oso de felpa grande con un hermoso listón rojo en su cuello.

Las risas de la gente, los pasos de correr de los niños, las chicas chillando emocionadas y uno que otro empujón para ir a una atracción, hicieron que Fuji observara a rasgos generales y rápidos el parque de diversiones.

El día de ayer, después de la práctica de tenis y de haber ido a pasear con Kurumi a una plaza, fue a dejarla a su casa y habló con los padres de ésta, para pedirles permiso para que salieran al parque de diversiones. La madre de Kurumi había estado encantada con él, Narumi habló mucho de su tenis y que era una persona muy seria, y aunque hubiese estado el mismo director del Instituto, el padre de Kurumi no le hubiera dejado de observar con ojo crítico. Tampoco hubiese dejado de recalcar a cada minuto que en sus años jóvenes había sido un excelente cazador y que la escopeta que tenía en la pared no estaba ahí por nada, ni mucho menos por adorno.

Pero al fin y al cabo, le habían otorgado permiso para salir. Pasó por Kurumi cerca de las doce del día, habían comido en el mismo parque y luego se subieron a todas las atracciones que la chica quería, donde ella quisiera irían. Y que estuviera al tanto su padre, claro.

Kurumi tenía ésa chispa de alegría y de inocencia pura que no encontraba en ninguna chica. Para su sorpresa, adoraba estar junto con ella, tenía una ganas irrefutables de tomarle la mano, de darle un beso en la frente y abrazarla. Kurumi no provocaba ningún deseo de tipo sexual en él y no se refiere a que no la encontrara atractiva, sino que siendo tan niña, tan joven, a unos pasos de la adolescencia, le provocaba una grandes ganas de cuidarla, de protegerla y por sobretodo, de esperarla.

-¿Lo quieres?-le preguntó y Kurumi asintió de forma efusiva.

El juego consistía en que tenía que jugar con tres jugadores de baloncesto del Equipo de Ciudad, todo un reto para algunos chicos, los tenía que eludir y encestar tres veces. Hacerlo, no fue complicado, la gente incluso le aplaudió puesto que al parecer era el primero en el día en realizar aquella maniobra. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron que rechazaran su solicitud de unirse al Club de Baloncesto y que rematara diciendo que era perteneciente a un Club de Tenis. Pero ya estaba hecho, había logrado aquel oso enorme que esperaba ansioso estar en los brazos de su nueva dueña.

-¡Aquí tienes! Para tu linda hermana-Fuji notó que Kurumi observó al suelo y que cerró sus puños de forma involuntaria, también notó que el señor del puesto lo había dicho sin ninguna mala intención. Por lo que le sonrió mientras sujetaba al oso de felpa.

-No es mi hermana-le dijo, el señor los quedó observando confundidos y se giró para observar a Kurumi, pasó por su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para caminar, al cabo de unos minutos y de llegar a una zona de descansos con baquetas, Kurumi se sentó en una de las bancas y después de unos segundos ella levantó el rostro y le sonrió de forma apacible, tratando de hacer que no había ocurrido nada.

No piensen que ellos habían conversado sobre sus sentimientos, después de un tiempo, de haber salido a algunas partes, de sus conversaciones y de de algunos gestos, ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro por uno mismo, y no hacía falta decirlo en voz alta, al menos no para ellos. Kurumi siempre hacía un esfuerzo para no salir con sus actitudes de niñas y estar a la altura de él, y Fuji siempre trataba de hacerle ver que no había ninguna distancia entre ellos. Y a pesar de que eran cosas que se esforzaban por hacer, ambos sabían que así eran de forma natural y que no podían hacer nada por ellas. Pero ambos estaban bien por el momento en ésas circunstancias, para Fuji no había mejor momento de la cita que estar con Kurumi y poder tomarla de la mano, y para Kurumi no había mejor momento de la cita que cuando Fuji le daba un beso en su frente.

Y ahí estaban, siendo felices a su medida, esperando pacientemente a que llegara el momento de que ambos pudieran salir formalmente. El padre de Kurumi se lo había mencionado, hasta que la joven no cumpliera dieciséis no iban a tener permiso para salir como novios, y Fuji estaba bien con aquello, no tenía problema en esperar por ella, y Kurumi era feliz con aquello, porque no podía creer que Fuji la esperara teniendo la posibilidad de estar con cualquier chica, él prefería esperarla, a ella.

Y para Kurumi no cabía mayor felicidad en aquello.

Pero era en ésos momentos, en que la gente solamente los veía como hermanos, como senpai y kohai, en los que Kurumi se deprimía de forma notable. No piensen que a pesar de tener a Fuji esperándola, éso no la podía deprimir, era todo lo contrario, ella quería tener dieciséis luego, para poder ser formalmente la novia de él.

Pero faltaba mucho tiempo.

-Kurumi-la aludida observó como Fuji le entregaba aquel oso de felpa que le había vuelto loca y lo tomó para abrazarlo de forma posesiva.-No te preocupes.

-¿Eh?

-No te preocupes por lo que dice la gente, Kurumi.-Fuji se colocó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y le sonrió-Yo te estoy esperando.

-Fuji-senpai, a veces pienso si realmente vale la pena que me esperes-A Fuji le descolocó lo que la joven dijo-Puedes tener a cualquier chica, y estás aquí, esperándome. Podrías ser feliz con otra joven, y te prometo que yo lo entendería si quieres que sea así, y no le guardaría rencor si ella te hiciera feliz.

Fuji sacó de su bolsillo de la chaqueta, una pequeña caja. Y la abrió ante los ojos sorprendidos de la joven, era un pequeño anillo, de fantasía, de ésos que a pesar de ser solo de fantasía, costaban un poco más de lo accesible. Le tomó la mano a Kurumi y lo deslizó por el dedo anular de la chica.

-Hay pocas cosas por la que siempre estoy seguro. Pero estoy seguro de ésto Kurumi, de esperarte, de estar aquí por dos años aunque sea solo dándote besos en la frente. Y con ésto, yo estoy bien. Pero si quieres que alguien vea que no eres una simple kohai, o mi hermana pequeña, te doy ésto. Llevalo siempre, y la gente no te verá más de la misma forma.

-F-fuji-senpai.-tartamudeó observando el simple anillo, era ése anillo que observó de forma disimulada en uno de los escaparates del centro comercial cuando iban a comprar unos repuestos para la raqueta del joven.

-Así también me aseguro de algo.

-¿De qué?

-De que todos los chicos sepan que ya tienes dueño.

Kurumi sintió sus orejas coloradas y que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, observó el anillo en su dedo anular y sonrió. Fuji le tendió los dedos y ella los entrelazó con los suyos.

-Diablos...-Kurumi vio como él observaba con pánico el celular.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Son las ocho menos quince.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Kurumi, tenía que ir a dejarte a las ocho. Nos demoramos media hora en llegar a tu casa-A Kurumi le recorrió un frío por la espalda-Tu padre me va a matar.

* * *

><p>II<p>

-Momoshiro Takeshi.

-Kamio.

-¡Akira Kamio!-Momoshiro se llevó una mano al oído para apaciguar el grito del joven. Lo observó con hastío mientras que Kippei solo le observaba sonriendo, sabiendo que aquello se trataba de una advertencia muy al estilo Kamio.

-¡Escúchame bien Momoshiro! No permitiré que le hagas daño alguno a Ann-Momoshiro rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-No hace falta que me amenaces-Claramente no hacía falta que el joven lo amenazara, por el que tenían que velar era por él, no por Ann. ¡Era ella la que llevaba las riendas en la relación! La que decidía absolutamente todas las decisiones y la que en ocasiones le tiraba una pelota de tenis en sus partes cuando se peleaban. Pero cabe decir, que Momoshiro aprendió. Aprendió a no llevarle la contraria a Ann, y a obedecer cada capricho que a la chica se le ocurriera, él haría cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, cargaba con sus cosas cuando salían, le decía que iban a hacer en el día y Momoshiro en ningún momento se quejaba. Pero claro, no era algo que él, fuera un chico sometido en lo absoluto. Adoraba ver que Ann hablaba con fuerza o que sus manos se posaran en aquella cintura que él adoraba cuando ella tomaba una firme decisión. Adoraba cada cosa de Ann, que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la chica fuera la que mandara. Pero éso, no lo sabía nadie. Y no lo iba a admitir, mucho menos frente a Kamio que esperaba solamente un descuido por su parte para aprovechar la situación.

-No entiendo lo que Ann vio en ti...-empezó a decir.

-Es que tú nunca la has visto...-Kamio lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y se sonrojó ante lo que el joven estaba diciendo, soltó una risa y Kippei cambió seriamente la expresión.

-¡No digas ésas cosas! Ann no es así.

-Hey, lo único que iba a decir es que nunca la has visto cuando me mira. Menos vas a saber que es lo que le gusta de mí, enano-se apartó de él y volvió a sentarse en el sillón de la casa de los Tachibana. Los padres de Ann habían salido de compras, querían hacer un gran almuerzo puesto que era la primera vez que conocerían a Momoshiro. Ann se encontraba en su habitación alistándose y él se disponía a esperarla. Más no esperaba que en la casa de su novia estuviera aquel chico tan molesto, que siempre había revoloteado al rededor de la joven y que por supuesto en un momento fue un rival digno, pero la batalla la había ganado él.

Ann lo escogió a él, antes que a Kamio, por lo que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Lo cierto era que no solo Kamio estaba en la sala de estar, sino que todos los demás titulares del Fudomine, frente a él estaba sentado Kippei serio como siempre y detrás de él estaban los demás compañeros que lo observaban de forma amenazante.

-Lamento la situación, pero todos quisieron venir en cuanto supieron que Ann te presentaba hoy a mis padres-se disculpó el hermano mayor. Momoshiro únicamente asintió y se dedicó a observar las fotos de la muralla. Donde estaba Ann con Kippei, estaba colado Kamio o algún titular. Todos conocían a la joven y le tenían una gran estima, por lo que para él era comprensible el saber que tenía por lo menos diez amenazas de muerte por si se le ocurría hacerle daño a la joven.

Se escucharon unos frágiles pasos por el pasillo y Ann se asomó sonriente, se veía muy guapa.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó observando a los compañeros de su hermano.

-Solo vinieron a dar una vuelta.-Ann asintió a lo que su hermano dijo.

-Momoshiro, vamos. Quiero ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza mientras que mis padres llegan-Momoshiro se puso de pie y en cuanto a Ann se dio la vuelta le sacó la lengua a Kamio, gesto que solo provoco que el joven se enfureciera.

Todos observaron en como Ann tendía su mano con un bolso y en como Momoshiro lo tomaba y se lo echaba al hombro sin dudar, ni preguntar en lo absoluto. Ann se devolvió a su habitación diciendo que se le olvidaba algo, y Momo la esperó en el pasillo apoyado. El joven vio como Ann lo llamaba y él la siguió a su cuarto.

Se escuchó como se cerró la puerta, lo que irritó aún más a Kamio.

Después de escuchar unas risas y unos cuántos "Momo-chan, bájame" ambos salieron de la habitación. Kippei estaba rechinando los dientes y en cuanto salieron pudieron ver como el labial de la joven estaba corrido y de unos cuántos besos marcados en el cuello de Momoshiro. Éste último sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes a Kamio quién tenía las manos empuñadas. Ann había ido a su habitación por una chaqueta y salió sonriente.

-Nee, momo-chan.

-Dime.

-Tengo unas entradas para el cine. Quiero ir a ver la nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta-Uchimura soltó algo parecido a una risa contenida.

-¿No... no podemos ver otra Ann?-preguntó esperanzado. Ann se giró hacia él y se puso las manos en la cintura.

-Takeshi-dijo secamente-Iremos a ver la nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta-sentenció. Los titulares del Fudomine esperaban que Momoshiro replicara como siempre replicaba por cualquier cosa, pero se llevaron una sorpresa en cuanto a éste cedió a lo que la joven estaba exigiéndole.

La pareja abandonó la casa y Kippei observó a Kamio.

-Por el que hay que preocuparse es por Momoshiro-comentó.

-¿Por-por qué lo dices?

-He visto como Ann le tira pelotas _ahí_ en sus peleas y aún así Momoshiro sigue aquí con ella.-los demás hicieron un gesto de dolor al imaginarse la situación.

-Bueno, no parece mal prospecto en todo caso.

-Si ha aguantado hasta éso por Ann...-Kamio se cruzó de brazos de forma seria.

Kamio era capaz de cortarse sus partes por Ann.

* * *

><p>III<p>

-Ésto no está funcionando.

Tomoka se apretó los brazos con sus manos y se mordió su labio inferior.

Su cita estaba siendo un desastre y lo fue desde que empezó diciendo que quería un cambio de cabello y Kaidoh no le creyó ni una sola palabra. ¡Y es que no podía creerle en lo absoluto! Él veía siempre como la chica cuidaba su cabello y decía que le gustaría tenerlo tan largo como el cabello de su mejor amiga. Y ahora venía, a su cita, con el cabello corto, que apenas llegaba dos centímetros por debajo de sus orejas, diciendo que le dio por un cambio de cabello. ¡No le creía en lo absoluto! No iba a decir que no se veía guapa, se veía muy guapa, más madura, más fina, más... guapa, y él en sí, ya encontraba guapa a Tomoka siendo con sus coletas de siempre, pero no podía creerle. Era como cuando jugaba con alguien a un partido de tenis y podía sentir si el otro jugador estaba jugando con su máximo potencial o no.

La chica no solamente estaba llevando su cabello corto, sino que andaba tapada como si fuera a llover en cualquier minuto y él sabía perfectamente que Tomoka odiaba andar abrigada hasta el cabello. Ella le estaba ocultando algo y él, como su novio, quería saber de qué se trataba.

-¿A-andas con otro?-estipuló sin una pizca de sensibilidad. Vio como Tomoka se sobresaltaba ante la pregunta, pero no vio nerviosismo en su mirada.

-Claro que no-le creyó.-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué me estás ocultando Tomoka?-la chica se rascó el cuello y supo que sí le estaba escondiendo algo, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo.-¿Y bien?

Tomoka se rascó el brazo, el cuello y comenzó a rascarse por todas partes. Kaidoh supo que se había puesto sumamente nerviosa, y entonces, en un descuido, la manga del suéter de la chica se deslizó, y pudo ver algo que lo dejó impactado. La tomó rápidamente y la arremangó. En la muñeca de Tomoka estaba una zona morada y se podían marcar visiblemente un par de dedos. Tomoka apartó su mano de golpe y se tapó lo más rápido que pudo, siendo una acción en vano.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí?

-Nada.

-¡Tomoka!-le dijo alzando la voz-No me digas que nada.

-¡No fue nada Kaidoh!-el joven la tomó por los hombros y la quedó mirando por un largo instante. Tomoka bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-¿Quién fue?-inquirió nuevamente. La mandíbula de Tomoka comenzó a tiritar y le miró nerviosa.

-Ikeda-san y su grupo-admitió. Kaidoh supo de inmediato a quiénes se refería su novia. Eran compañeras de su grado y se autodenominaban su Club de Fans oficial, o alguna patraña parecida. Tomoka comenzó a sollozar y él la abrazó. No hizo ninguna pregunta más y caminaron de forma lenta a su casa. Su familia no estaba, por lo que Tomoka se sentó en la cama de su novio, Kaidoh deslizó por sus brazos su suéter y la chica solamente se quedó con su camisa delgada y él pudo ver como tenía más marcas por alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ésa tarde, Kaidoh se dedicó únicamente a besar cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia, ésta lo agradeció y lo abrazó en cuánto éste subió para besarla.

-¿Piensas que estoy gorda?-Kaidoh frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

-Eres hermosa.

Kaidoh la abrazó, y pensó en que definitivamente iba a solucionar el problema en cuánto a ésas chicas que le hicieron daño a Tomoka. La chica sonrió, aunque en su interior pensó en que Kaidoh no respondió a la pregunta que ella le formuló, eso quería decir que estaba gorda.

Tenía que solucionar, de forma pronta ése problema.

* * *

><p>IV<p>

_-Tienes que estar tranquila...-_Sakuno suspiró ante lo que el ojiverde le decía. ¡Ella no podía estar tranquila! Verdaderamente no podía, ésa noche iba a ser la cena en la casa de su novio e iban a informar que ella estaba esperando un hijo. ¡Dios! ¿En que se había metido ahora? No era decir que tenían una mascota, era decir que tenía un bebé en su vientre. Era decir que ella no iba a poder terminar su curso ése año, que iba a tener que vivir con Ryoma y ver cómo se las arreglaban como padres prematuros. Los llantos a las tres de la mañana, el mal genio de Ryoma al ser despertado. ¡Por que Ryoma odiaba que lo despertaran! Los pañales, las mamaderas, los pasos, todo. ¡Todo! Era un hijo, no era cualquier cosa. Ella sabía que iba a poder mudar a su hijo tranquilamente pero ciertamente ella no se imaginaba al prodigio del tenis con un bolso lleno de pañales, talco y chupetes, y con un bebé en brazos.

¡No podía estar tranquila!

-_No puedo_-dijo y pudo sentir la risa leve de su novio a través del celular. Sakuno estaba en su habitación, o en la que pretendía serlo. Había ropa por todas partes, la chica se había puesto a buscar a última hora la teñida perfecta para ésa tarde hasta que logró encontrarla. Esta reposaba en su cama, de forma ordenaba y ella estaba acostada con el cabello húmedo y envuelta en una toalla.

Tenía que estar lista para ésa cena. Nadie se alista para que la maten y viva para contarlo.

-_Todo va a salir bien, Sakuno._-la joven asintió con la cabeza aunque el joven no pudiera verla. A pesar de todo, el chico supo que ella lo hacía.

Después de tanta espera, de que la noche fuera insufriblemente lenta, el día había llegado. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, ella no quería pasar por aquella situación de decirle a su abuela que iba a ser madre a tan temprana edad.

La iba a matar.

Después de una despedida, Sakuno colgó su celular y estiró los brazos en la penumbra de su habitación. Se vistió con parsimonia, el vestido celeste le llegaba por las rodillas y un escueto bolero blanco hacían juego con sus zapatos. La joven se dejó el cabello suelto mientras se secaba, y al cabo de unos minutos se lo tomó todo en una trenza baja que descansaba en uno de sus hombros.

Su abuela iba a estar en la casa un poco antes por la cena, mientras que ella no dejaba de comerse las uñas por los nervios. Se miró en el espejo grande de su habitación y se fijó en su vientre, puso sus manos sobre éste mientras sentía que el corazón le latía hasta en la punta del cabello.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar.

A pesar de no tenía nada en el estomago, las ganas estaban ahí.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, ganas interminables de ir al baño, querí vomitar lo que comió hace tres días y sentía que su corazón latía en todas las partes de su cuerpo. El miedo que la recorría era indescriptible, iba a decirle a su abuela que iba a ser mamá. ¡Ellla! Que tan solo era una niña, y aunque fuera contradictorio, ella lo sentía así. Ya no era una niña, las niñas no tenían relaciones sexuales y aunque las hubiese tenido, ¿Por qué justamente ése día no cuidó? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Porque era claramente que ella en lo último que pensó en ésos minutos era en cuidarse, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en las cosas de su escritorio que Ryoma botó de un golpe para sentarla en el escritorio y tomarla ahí mismo. No pensó en nada, solo se rindió ante las caricias de su novio. Y ya no podía culparse por ello, estaba hecho. Todo ya estaba hecho y ella tendría que salir adelante, no sola como esperaba hacerlo. Sino que junto con Ryoma.

Aquello no podría ser tan terrible, y aunque no fuera así, la incertidumbre le daba miedo.

Pánico.

¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Cómo iban a conseguir el dinero para su hijo? ¿Cómo?

Ella podría trabajar en alguna tienda hasta que sintiera que no pudiera moverse más, a lo mejor Ryoma tendría que trabajar los fines de semana y ganar unos cuantos yenes en aquello, que los ayudarían de sobremanera en cualquier circunstancia que ellos se encontraran.

-¡Sakuno!-la chica pegó un respingo y miró la hora de su celular.

Quedaba tan poco para ir a la casa del ojiverde. Quiso esconderse debajo de la cama como cuando era niña, o tomar una manta y meterse en el guardarropa y no salir nunca de ahí como cuando habían tormentas.

Pero Sakuno ya no era una niña, tenía quince años e iba a ser mamá.

Los juegos de las escondidas ya no servían para apaciguar sus problemas. Con decisión tomó su bolso y se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de bajar a donde su abuela le llamaba.

Ya no era una niña.

* * *

><p>V<p>

-¡Vaya! Pero qué guapa estás Sakuno-la joven sonrió ante lo que su abuela le mencionó. La mujer estaba vestida de forma casual, afortunadamente no llevaba esa ropa deportiva que llevaba a todas partes. No era que Sakuno se avergonzara de su abuela si ella llevase ésa vestimenta, era que solamente la cena en la casa de Ryoma meritaba un poco más de esfuerzo. Su abuela le acarició el rostro y le sonrió-¿En qué minuto dejaste de ser la niña asustadiza que se escondía detrás mío?-y le besó la frente-Eras una ternura, y ahora mírate. Vas directo para ser una linda mujer-Sakuno sintió que su corazón latía lentamente a lo que su abuela le estaba diciendo.

Salieron de la casa, notó como faltaban solo unas horas para que empiece el atardecer. En aquellas tardes, con el cielo anaranjado, ella adoraba salir a pasear con Ryoma. Y a pesar de que éste se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo o en que jugaba con su cabello, ella era feliz. Adoraba estar con el ojiverde en cualquier situación.

Iba a necesitar estar con él más que nunca en ése minuto, necesitaba su mano, apretarla y que le hiciera sentir segura.

El camino a casa de Ryoma se hizo rápido y torturoso, estaban a tan solo dos cuadras de llegar y las ganas de salir a esconderse aumentaron de forma considerable.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakuno?-la chica se sobresaltó ante la pregunta-Debes estar nerviosa, por fin podrás conocer formalmente a la familia de Ryoma. Nanjiroh es un depravado, pero es una buena persona.-La joven asintió y cuando volvió a mirar al frente se vio de caras con la casa de Ryoma, la abuela tocó y escuchó unos pasos apresurados, a los segundos una joven peliazul les sonreía alegremente.

-¡Bienvenidas!-sonrió efusiva-Tú eres Sakuno-chan-la chica le tomó las manos y Sakuno asintió nerviosa. Nanjiroh salió a recibirlas y molestó a la que había sido su entrenadora en su momento y le sonrió alegremente a la joven, la abuela le pegó en la cabeza y éste se quejó.-Mi nombre es Nanako, supongo que Ryoma te ha hablado de mí ¿Cierto?-Sakuno si recordaba que en ocasiones Ryoma le hablaba de Nanako, la chica que era su prima y se estaba quedando unos minutos en la casa. La joven vio como la susodicha esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, como si aquello quería decir que Ryoma le tenía aprecio por hablarle de ella a su novia.

-Sí, Ryoma me ha hablado mucho de ti-la joven no pudo caber en su felicidad y le invitó a pasar. La casa de Ryoma en su momento le pareció más grande que las otras veces. Apenas entró a la casa, un aroma a comida casera le inundó y su estomago rugió levemente, de forma afortunada solo lo escuchó ella.

-¡Ho! Así que tú eres la novia de _Chibi-suke_-Sakuno se quedó pasmada al ver al que suponía, que era el hermano de Ryoma. Y es que a pesar de que éstos no fueran hermanos sanguíneos, no podía evitar el hecho de que fueran sumamente iguales.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki-hizo una leve presentación y pudo escuchar como el chico silbaba.

-_Chibi-suke_ fue a comprar, pero ya debe de estar por llegar. Siéntate como en tu casa-Sakuno sonrió. Vio como su abuela se ponía a discutir sobre temas de temas junto con el padre de Ryoma y como Ryoga se unía a la conversación. Escuchó las risas de Nanako y de la madre de Ryoma, a la cual no había visto. Se sentó en el tatami y escuchó un leve maullido. Karupin se acercaba a ella de forma cariñosa buscando de forma ansiosa las manos de la joven, quién no dudó en hacerle cariño.

-¿Sakuno?-la voz dulce hizo que Sakuno saliera de su ensoñación con Karupin. La chica se puso de pie y pudo ver claramente a la madre de Ryoma. Rinko, con mucha delicadeza le abrazó suavemente-Bienvenida a la Familia, Sakuno.-la joven le quedó observando extrañada ante lo que la madre del tenista dijo.-Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba vagamente, Ryoma es muy afortunado al tenerte. Ten un poco de paciencia con él.-Sakuno asintió sonrojada.

-¡Hey, ya llegó Ryoma!-El corazón de Sakuno dio por lo menos tres corridas por el mundo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Ryoma entró y vio a su madre junto a Sakuno, quién movía los dedos de forma nerviosa. El chico le sonrió levemente y su padre junto con Ryoga empezaron a silbar molestándolo.

Su mamá avisó que faltaba poco para servir la cena, Nanako fue a ayudarla corriendo en cuánto Ryoga le tocó los dedos de las manos suavemente. Nanjiroh se dedicó a conversar con la abuela de Sakuno, y Ryoma le hizo un leve gesto para que fuera a caminar al jardín de su casa. Apenas salieron, Sakuno pudo soltar un suspiro leve pero lleno de nerviosismo. Ryoma se quedó mirándola y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila-musitó levemente. Sakuno negó con la cabeza.

-No, Ryoma. No puedo estar tranquila-negó nerviosamente-¿Sabes qué me dijo tu mamá?-el chico hizo un gesto para que ella siguiera mientras veía como ella se sentaba en una de las bancas del jardín.-Me dijo que fuera bienvenida a la familia... ¿Será posible qué...?-

-No-le interrumpió de golpe-Mi madre no sospecha nada, es solamente que siempre hay un dicho en mi familia...-Sakuno le observó con curiosidad-Dicen que un Echizen solo se enamora una vez y por lo general son con las personas que terminan para siempre-Sakuno se sonrojó levemente-Nunca ha existido una excepción.

-Oh, ya veo-se quedó callada y Ryoma atrapó los dedos de su mano en un rápido segundo.

-Por éso te dio la bienvenida.

-Éso quiere decir que...-la chica se sonrojó levemente y pudo ver como un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas pálidas del chico mientras éste asentía con pena.

A pesar de haberlo dicho miles de veces, de demostrarlo como sino hubiera un mañana, Ryoma siempre se avergonzaba al decir que estaba enamorado de ella.

Y mucho más ahora que Sakuno conocía aquel dicho, de repente todas las confesiones que él le decía diciéndole que le quería tomó mayor peso y aprecio.

* * *

><p>VI<p>

Nanako observaba desde un pequeño trozo de la ventana que daba al jardín a la tierna pareja que estaban sentados en el jardín, Ryoma tomó la mano de la joven y ambos aguardaban un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. Se veían tan adorables, tan tiernos y estaba contenta por el hecho de que iban a estar juntos siempre. Era una verdadera historia de amor.

-Son realmente adorables, ¿Cierto?-Nanako se giró sobresaltada y le sonrió a la abuela de Sakuno, quién desde un poco más atrás pudo ver claramente como Sakuno besaba la mejilla de Ryoma-He visto a Sakuno tanto tiempo detrás de Ryoma, que pienso que ella debe de estar en una nube en éstos momentos.

-Al parecer salían desde hace un tiempo-comentó la peliazul y miró a la abuela que estaba sonriendo al ver como Nanjiroh iba a molestarlos. Ryoma se veía enfurecido y con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, Sakuno se reía levemente y pudo ver que Rinko estaba seria esperando a que su marido se comportara de forma seria.

-Algo sospechaba-reconoció.

Las personas que estaban en el jardín entraron lentamente, y supieron que la cena ya debería de estar lista. Sakuno y Ryoma se quedaron unos segundos más afuera y finalmente entraron a la casa.

Adentro, en la sala con tatami que Ryoma adoraba, se sentaron al rededor de la mesa cuadrada. Nanjiroh se sentó a la cabeza mientras que a su lado iba a estar Rinko, frente a él se sentaron Ryoma y Sakuno. Ryoga se sentó a la izquierda de su padre dejando un lado para Nanako y Sumire se sentó frente al mayor de los Echizen. Mientras que Nanako junto con Rinko servían la cena, Sakuno no dejaba de tener la mano apretada junto a la de Ryoma por debajo de la mesa.

Una vez todos sentados, Nanjiroh sirvió sake a todos los invitados menos a los menores de edad, quienes se conformaron con un zumo de naranja.

-¡Hay que brindar!-dijo Nanjiroh sonriente-Por fin éste jovencito tiene una linda novia-Ryoma apretó la mano de Sakuno y brindaron.

La cena recién estaba comenzando y Sakuno más que nunca quería vomitar de los nervios.

* * *

><p>VII<p>

Bastó que viera que Ann tenía totalmente dominado a su novio, como para que éste no le pareciera ofensivo o inadecuado en lo absoluto. Ann le decía incluso que era lo mejor para comer y lo que no, y a pesar de que Momoshiro tenía ganas de comer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance comía lo que su hija le decía y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Basto con ver que Momoshiro le miraba de forma paciente y dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, y bastó con saber por parte de su hijo que incluso Ann cuando se enojaba con él le lanzaba pelotas de tenis en sus partes y él no decía nada más que para quejarse del dolor y terminar cediendo ante lo que su hija discutía.

-¿Sabes papá? Con Momoshiro iremos al cine a ver la nueva versión de Romeo&Julieta-exclamó su hija emocionada. Notó que Kippei disimulaba una risa ante una tos y que Momoshiro se había atragantado con lo que estaba comiendo. Ann lo miró lentamente de reojo y el joven después de tomar un poco de agua sonrió nervioso.

-Sí, parece ser que va a ser una excelente versión-Ann sonrió de forma complaciente.

-Bueno, Momoshiro-dijo llamando su atención y el joven cambió su expresión-¿Estás en Seigaku entonces?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado después del Instituto?-Kippei prestó atención a lo que iba a decir Momoshiro, incluso Ann aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

-Me gustaría poder seguir en el mundo del tenis, a pesar de que no soy tan bueno como Echizen-ante la mirada del padre de Ann añadió-Un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Kippei y Ann lo conocen-ambos asintieron-Por lo que me gustaría poder estudiar Kinesiología-el padre de Ann asintió con la cabeza dando su aprobación total a lo que el joven había dicho.

Su señora estaba encantada con Momoshiro y a pesar de los reclamos de Ann, ésta le seguía dándole de comer todo lo que pudiera, aunque habían unas cosas que Momoshiro tenía que rechazar por las miradas de su novia. Estaba contento, su hija salía con un chico divertido, formal, serio y que podía soportar el genio demandante de Ann y éso era decir mucho.

El celular de Ann vibró y vio disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa un mensaje de texto de su amiga Tomoka.

_"Espero que todo salga bien con Sakuno"_

Y a pesar de que Momoshiro pensaba que era algún mensaje de Kamio pidiendo dinero por su cabeza, Ann no le dijo que de trataba el mensaje de texto.

Ella solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en la casa de Ryoma.

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

A Nanako se le cayeron los palillos junto con el poco de salmón que se iba a llevar a la boca. Rinko se quedó pasmada al igual que Sumire. Nanjiroh había dejado de tener ésa risa alegre y burlesca, solamente Ryoga fue el único que atinó a preguntar.

-¿Ésto es una broma, cierto?-pero la mirada acuosa de Sakuno y el leve temblor de sus hombros quería decir que no lo era. Ryoma sostenía la mano de la chica por encima de la mesa, y sentía como Sakuno la apretaba cada vez más, incluso podía sentir sus manos sudadas y estaba seguro que no era por los nervios de la chica.

Al ver que ambos seguían callados en la cena, Nanako se atrevió a preguntar que era lo que les ocurría, no esperaban que estuvieran tan nerviosos al ser novios formales. En lo absoluto, nadie se lo esperaba, quizás una que otra timidez, pero nada más. Así que como no estaban preparados para aquello, mucho menos lo estaban para que Sakuno y Ryoma dieran una noticia así.

-No es una broma-dijo Ryoma mirando a su padre a los ojos. Nanjiroh estaba serio mirando a su hijo, el cual estaba mucho más tranquilo que Sakuno, quién no dejaba de temblar.

La iban a matar, estaba segura. Por instinto se llevó la otra mano al viente y éso lo notó Rinko.

-Estamos esperando un hijo-sentenció Ryoma con voz pulcra y firme.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Nota: ¡Vaya! Si que tenía olvidada ésta historia. El día de ayer me puse a husmear entre mis historias y la volví a releer y como por arte de magia, hoy escribí todo el capítulo de sopetón. Espero que las personas que seguían la historia puedan decirme qué les parece. Para ser sincera, he cambiado un poco en cuanto al tiempo referente de que subí la historia, por lo que se notan unos cuantos cambios y me costó poder tomarle nuevamente el ritmo.

Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras y espero que me digan que les parece la trama. De momento estoy de vacaciones y sin trabajo cabe aclarar. Vale decir que estoy con mucho tiempo libre, así que no veo el porqué no pueda culminar la historia éste año.

Saludos.

Besos.

Srta Frutilla.


End file.
